


作茧自缚（KK）

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 124,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

作茧自缚（KK）

01

试阅。

非清水向，情人设定。

你别看这个题目看起来虐虐的，其实这个成语题目完全只是作为起名废的四字大法（X

前方大量OOC来袭请注意

前方还可能出现17岁年龄差+未成年H+校服play，雷者自行闪避。

总之友情提示，感觉到任何不适的时候请快速的右上角点X关掉它好嘛。

01

堂本刚第一次见堂本光一并不是在自家举办的晚宴上，更何况以他的身份他也压根不可能被引荐去见被众人围绕着的堂本光一。

那是在他打工的高级俱乐部。

虽然听起来坐拥大片土地房产的相田家的小少爷要去打工是一件很冷幽默的事情，但是比起自己受人追捧的长兄相田久作和长姐相田静，都没有被冠上父姓的堂本刚在相田家是一个相当尴尬的存在。他母亲不过是他父亲相田充久的情人，在被相田夫人理绘做主接进相田家之后也不过在家里充当着帮佣阿姨一样的角色，但是堂本刚毕竟是充久先生的儿子，表面上他和哥哥姐姐除了不是同样的姓氏以外，其他的待遇都相差无几。但实际上，明明练习册上没有错误考试却总是不高不低不打眼的成绩就已经足够说明一些问题。

不过实际上刚的母亲堂本明美并不是一个工于心计一心只想上位的女人，虽然迫于生计无奈依附在相田家，她却总是教导刚要自食其力，等他长大了相田家不再有抚养他的义务之后，他们两个人可以搬出去，哪怕打点小零工也能维持生计。

当然作为一个还不到18岁的高中生，能去酒吧打工刚也是偷偷做了些手脚的，但这些无足轻重的事情都可以按下不表，总之在某天替有事缺勤的同事值班的时候，堂本刚见到了堂本光一。

他对这个名字有些耳熟，才忍不住在包间帮人倒酒的时候多听了两耳朵，然后才意识到这就是最近家里再说的，要他长姐相田静多接触接触的相亲对象堂本光一。所以他借着包间里的暖光打量了一下堂本光一的长相，比起传闻中的商业巨子雷厉风行手段狠厉，对方的长相却相当的清秀，那是一张站在黑暗中也觉得会闪闪发光的脸，只是轻抿的薄唇和眼神里的坚韧透露出这个人的凌厉来。

堂本刚倾下身给对方的酒杯续满酒的时候，堂本光一也抬眼看了他一眼，那种仿佛能穿透人的目光让堂本刚很不舒服，但是他早就习惯了把个人情绪藏在心底，只是敛起眉眼露出乖顺的笑容来。

然后就感觉到有东西被塞进了自己的上衣口袋——捆起来的万元钞票，以这个圆柱体的直径来说，少说也得有十万块钱了——要知道他在这家高级俱乐部打工，去掉要给帮自己掩藏身份和年龄的人的钱之后，每天忙到深夜也才不到一万而已。

于是堂本刚再次抬头冲着堂本光一露出了营业性的微笑，他知道自己吸引人的魅力点在哪里，明明堂本光一坐着他站着，但依旧能露出上目线的无辜眼神来，笑容里带着惊喜也带着受宠若惊。

上位者会喜欢这种反应。

这次堂本刚也依旧没猜错，向后靠的堂本光一露出满意的笑容来，虽然眼底还是冷冰冰的，但是他知道自己的反应让对方感觉到了愉悦。

一直忙到回到更衣室，堂本刚才从口袋里取出他今天得到的这笔意外之财来，毫无意外的卷在万元钞里的还有一张纸条，上面有一串数字——刚打工的这家俱乐部位于这座楼的顶层，下一层楼也归属俱乐部所有，是为贵宾准备的休息室，不用猜也知道0101室大概就归属堂本光一所有。

俱乐部里他们这些应侍生并不从事特殊职业，最多就是陪客人喝喝酒聊聊天，这里的老板很关照刚，所以也不会为难他去陪客人拼酒，相对的刚会发挥自己的特长陪来这里的年长的客人聊天，一样能帮老板转到不菲的酒钱。不过刚也清楚他们当中有人禁不住金钱的诱惑，委身给某个客人也是有可能的。

但是母亲的人生向堂本刚展示着，一旦成为有钱有权的人的情人无法脱身或是情愿被困的时候是什么样的境遇。

所以他抽出钱里夹着的纸条随手丢进更衣室的垃圾桶里，还俏皮的吹了声口哨，把一沓钱小心的塞进更衣室柜子里藏着的小小密码箱里，确认了之前翻进去的钱都还在，又看了看存折上的数字盘算着过几天去存一次钱，又把其他东西放好挡住箱子，这才安心的换好衣服带着耳机离开。

回到相田家的老宅子的时间已经是清晨了，本来刚回来不会打搅到任何人，因为他和他的母亲被发配到院子边角的两个相邻的小房间里，虽然母亲总是用那双和他相似的大眼睛抱歉的看着他说不能让他住更好的地方，能够自由出入对于刚来说却已经够了。但是今天他显然有些流年不利，刚翻过院子的墙就看见理绘夫人站在他面前，身后还跟着家里的管家和他的母亲。

“哟，明美小姐，你就是这样教儿子的？怪不得是外姓呢，有门不走非要翻墙，当小偷当惯了？”

不论理绘夫人在外人面前有多贤惠温柔，在刚母子面前都是这副尖酸刻薄的样子，刚不知道到底是对方在外人面前戴着假面，还是真的如此讨厌破坏了她的家庭的他们母子。刚只是和他母亲一样低着头，露出敬畏而诚恳认错的表情来，他知道他解释与否都只会让对方更讨厌他，不如沉默着等待对方怎么处置他。

“不说话就没事了？不知道的还以为我们相田家家教有多糟糕呢。你也别跟我面前站着了，犯了错该怎么办你也很清楚了。”

刚低着头不打眼的撇撇嘴，并不打算为自己讨饶。今天这位夫人心情应该还算好，只是让自己去小黑屋跪上个把小时反省一下，只要别一直揪着自己念叨他就觉得很满足了。

理绘夫人离开之后，刚也没有在他的住处多加停留，一方面不想再被对方抓到错处，一方面他也不想看自家母亲充满歉疚的眼神。既然当年穷的揭不开锅的时候母亲没有选择不管自己的死活开始新生活而是依附着相田家讨生活，刚觉得他们母子也活该吃这些苦头，谁让自己是私生子而自己母亲破坏了别人的家庭。

不过这样的日子不会很长了，等到他上了大学，钱也攒的差不多的时候，也就不用在这个大宅子里碍别人的眼了。

再次见到堂本光一是在第二天的下午，因为相田家要举办理绘夫人55岁的生日宴，所以刚早早就被告知在房间里老实待着不要出来。堂本刚早就习惯在这个家里当个透明人了，更何况昨天跪了两个小时的膝盖还隐隐作痛，他才不上去找那个没趣。

然而他不出来不代表别人不会找上门来，热闹的相田家大宅里只有他这个角落冷冷清清，偏偏堂本光一就不知道怎么溜达到这个地方来。看见来人的时候堂本刚正捧着一杯乌龙茶蹲在小路边饶有兴趣的看着一只小野猫躺在地上跟一支树枝决斗，等到来人的脚步声惊走猫咪的时候，他想躲开也已经来不及了。

更不幸的是因为一时偷懒堂本刚放学之后的校服并没有换掉，而对方显然记忆力没有差到忘记这个胆大到放他鸽子的人。

现在堂本刚是真的慌了，如果被相田家里人知道他未成年却偷偷在那种地方打工，别说一向视他为眼中钉的理绘夫人，就是对他不冷不热但也还算是会尽到父亲的责任的相田充久也会大发雷霆，说来也好笑，出轨不伦有私生子的人，却总是最注重孩子们的品行操守。被如何惩罚他都无所谓，但是自己的小金库很有可能被发现，这点他绝对不能允许，那是他对未来的所有希望了。

“高中生？俱乐部应侍生？”

对方看来并不急着回到华美的宴会当中，而是抄着口袋站在离刚几步之遥的地方，勾着唇角露出似笑非笑的表情来，让刚后背一阵一阵的发凉。刚握紧了拳头大脑飞速的旋转着，他知道对方现在能站在这里浪费时间绝对有很大一部分是因为自己不识趣的丢掉了房间号，这他没法解释，他唯一能做的就是装傻。

“先生......请您给我一个解释的机会，拜托。”

少年软绵绵的嗓音颤抖着，带着点乞求和无助，圆滚滚的眼睛里甚至已经蓄满了晶莹的泪花，他这样看向堂本光一，仿佛对方是自己世界里的主宰一样。

堂本光一忍不住在心底骂了一句脏话，他刚回国不久，多得是合作伙伴或者潜在合作伙伴想跟他寻求联姻，也多的是人想爬上他的床。在国外的时候他也拥有过不在少数的情人，但是还真没有谁像他面前的这个孩子一样——对于他来说这个年纪真的算是孩子了，明明浑身都透露着无辜跟纯情，他偏偏能感觉到那一丝丝的诱惑跟叛逆。

实话说，他很想要他，比在俱乐部那天晚上更想。

但他显然不能吓到这孩子，堂本光一心里想，作为一个优秀的情人，至少得是一个温柔的倾诉对象。

“那么，你能先告诉我你是谁么？今天有宴会，你为什么会出现在这里？”

堂本刚据实以告，他很会审时度势，以堂本光一的实力，他要是说谎的话很快就会被拆穿。但是一个优秀的欺诈师就懂得半真半假才能真假难辨，私生子是真，不受重视是真，但是相田家高门大户却也没少他的零用钱，也不会在他和妈妈生病的时候不能看医生，更不会让他吃不饱饭，但是一面吸着鼻子努力的不让眼泪掉下来一面怯生生的看着面前的男人的表情变化的叙述方式很容易被人接纳。

等他说完的时候，堂本光一已经站在了他的身侧，轻轻的拍着他的后背安抚他。

但是剧本并没有完全按照堂本刚的预想进行下去。

“刚君，这么说吧，我挺喜欢你的，如果你愿意，我可以带你离开这里。”

靠这家伙怎么这么直接的打直球。

“可是，我妈妈......”

“我会帮你们安排住处，只不过你们就就不能住一起了。”

无论是堂本光一的这张脸还是他口袋里的钱，都注定了他从来不需要强人所难，他只需要开出合适的条件，等待鱼儿咬钩就好了。

堂本刚大概能想出一百种委婉拒绝的方式，但是他心动了，他本来就喜欢同性，所以不会觉得反感，更何况堂本光一这张脸这么好看。而且他一直烦恼于用什么理由离开相田家，即便理绘夫人视自己为眼中钉，为了面子好看也不会轻易放走自己的，堂本光一的提议是一个极好的机会。

至于这种隐晦的要自己成为对方的情人的条件，堂本刚稍微的权衡了一下，昨天跪完之后他查了一下堂本光一这个人的八卦，拜他的地位和他刚回国所赐这些内容还蛮好入手的，刚发现对方换情人的速度很快，少则一个月多则一年。刚想，比起自己努力，一年的时间换得后半生的自由还是很划来的，而且自己面前的这个男人对情人很大方，等到他们一拍两散的时候他应该还能得到一笔钱，各取所需而已。

于是他依旧低着头，耳根却开始渐渐发红，怯生生的嗯了一句。

下一秒对方就已经揽住了他的腰，强烈的男性荷尔蒙气息环绕在刚的四周，男人的吻相当的霸道，碾磨着刚的嘴唇一点都不给他喘息的余地。这下都不用演了，一吻结束之后刚几乎只能趴在对方的胸膛上喘着气。

堂本光一在这一吻之后心情非常舒畅，面前这个小家伙比他想象的还有美味，他已经等不及享用的时刻了。

“乖，等着我来接你。”


	2. 作茧自缚（KK）02

02

堂本光一的行动力非常惊人，第二天早晨吃过早饭，堂本刚就在理绘夫人难得不愤恨不平的眼神中被他的父亲带进了书房，照例不痛不痒的问了些学业上的事情然后嘱咐他好好学习，相田充久才进入了正题。

“昨天你母亲生日宴，家里来了位贵宾，虽然你没有参加宴会，但是我们聊起了你。”

刚乖巧的站在父亲的书桌前低着头，嘴角却偷偷地一撇。理绘夫人向来视自己为出现在她生命里想要拔出的钉子，哪里会愿意提及自己。相田充久如今年纪也大了，有些时候甚至管不住已经进入公司工作的他的兄长姐姐，这才偶尔过问自己这个最小的儿子，但也绝不会在堂本光一这个既是小辈又是贵客的人面前主动提及自己。相田家对外的口径是堂本刚是过世多年的相田充久的弟弟的亲儿子，相田充久顾念亲情把他接回来，但是刚自己不愿意改掉母姓。但是明眼人谁都知道这是相田充久的风流债，估计昨晚堂本光一是自己提了起来，还装作是不知情的样子，少不得理绘夫人还心里极不满意来着。

“你这孩子，虽然学业成绩赶不上你哥哥姐姐，但是却也聪明听话。光一君就提起他远亲里有个孩子跟你的情况差不多，高考前送进了寄宿制的补习学校，最后考进了东大。我也对你没那么高的希望，但你毕竟是相田家的人，总得有个拿得出手的成绩。我和你母亲商量了一下，寄宿制的学校环境虽然不比家里，但是为了学业，你就暂且忍受一下吧。”

相田充久当然不是在跟他商量，堂本刚估计着这会儿说不定已经找人去学校给自己办转学手续了。怪不得早餐时理绘夫人心情还挺不错，叮嘱着相田静找时间跟堂本光一多见见面，终于让她可以把这颗钉子从家里丢出去能不舒心吗。不过堂本刚也不在意，要是早想到还有住寄宿学校这一招，他还犯不着去招惹堂本光一呢。

木已成舟也没有什么反悔的余地了，堂本刚很快就拿到了他新的学校的校服，而在父亲的感谢之下，来接他去学校的是堂本家的管家。他之前在网上检索过，堂本光一的母亲出身于国外的某个贵族家族，堂本光一虽然本身没有爵位但是实打实的贵族后裔，所以有配备管家的习惯也不奇怪。看起来50多岁的管家先生介绍自己姓长岛，面对着堂本刚并没有流露出任何的轻视，只是非常公事公办面无表情的向他转述堂本光一的安排，现在长岛先生会把他送到堂本光一名下在都内的一所高层公寓，未来他就会住在那里，而他的母亲在过几天会被送到乡下老家，光一给她准备了临时的住处和一笔钱。

长岛先生在讲完之后又补充道，“六本木的这栋公寓并不是光一先生常住的地方，是他成人的时候老爷送给他的礼物，以前一直空着现在刚好派上了用场而已。交到您手上的这张信用卡在您住在六本木的这段时间您都可以随意使用，新学校那边也打过了招呼，您还是照常每天按时去上课。而您母亲那边先生提供的钱至少能支撑到她找到一份工作，住处的房租也已经缴了三年的。日后您也可以回去那里。”

这话就是很明显在提醒堂本刚不要恃宠而骄，堂本光一现在做一切对他来说都是很轻而易举的，他和堂本光一以前的那些情人都没有什么不同，管家也都是依例办事。这也是让堂本刚提前清楚自己的身份，不要想着他这就算是攀上了高枝就此高枕无忧了的意思。

不过堂本刚根本也不会认不清楚现状，所谓知己知彼，他在网络上搜索了堂本光一过往的那些有过关系的人，因为有些是名人所以还真的能找到不少，他仔细地看了看，觉得不论是长相还是身材都比自己好太多了，所以得出结论就是堂本光一根本是图一时新鲜。这么想来既能从相田家暂时脱身又能白赚三年房租，陪他几天就陪他几天嘛，等他厌烦了自己要么真的住到学校要么去跟妈妈住乡下，都比在相田家好得多。

至于要不要玩个什么欲擒故纵让对方对自己有更深的兴趣，堂本刚表示不需要不需要，越容易得到就越不珍惜，他现在是巴不得堂本光一赶紧新鲜劲儿过去他就自由了。

“那个，光一桑今晚......”

“先生今天下午要和静小姐约会，晚上还有工作，最近应该都不会到六本木去。”

刚根本不在乎在自己故作羞涩的问出口这个问题的时候管家先生眼中流露出的不屑，而是松了一口气。他要准备的东西自己没法在实体店买，又不能寄到家里和学校去，不来才好呢他要做好万全的准备。

堂本光一果然一直没来见刚，一个人住在偌大的高层公寓里刚觉得舒服的不得了，甚至还自得其乐的添置了不少东西——反正堂本光一给的卡不刷白不刷，花的不是自己的钱一点都不心疼。往日里眼馋不已的高级食材塞满了冰箱，甚至还去大型超市买了几个进口的陶瓷锅每天放学给自己做饭。

搬进来第一天就在网上下单的东西也按时送到了。

签收了包裹之后，堂本刚盘腿坐在客厅柔软的羊毛地毯上饶有兴趣的拆开了包装——这可是他提前查好了资料在专门的店铺里买的，反正刷的堂本光一的卡地址也在堂本光一名下，要不然他一个未成年人还真不好买到这些。

虽然只有一个人在家，但是堂本刚面对着这些还是有些脸红，于是他飞快的把润滑油放进了主卧的床头柜里。他没好意思一个人睡主卧，就把自己的东西都搬进了客卧里，不过他估计堂本光一要是来肯定是要睡主卧的。然后消炎药啊止血的东西清洁用的东西啊总之他能想到事后他会需要的东西都买了两份，一份放在他的客卧一份藏在浴室的角落——做人情人他很有自觉的，堂本光一说不定很粗暴呢，想想他也不可能给自己上药，不提前做好准备吃亏的肯定是自己，所以这些全部买的他能找到的最贵的牌子。

做完了这些准备之后堂本刚就安心的换衣服出门上班了，虽然堂本光一给了自己信用卡，但是不能套现对他来说就没什么用，他还是要去俱乐部打工挣钱为自己以后的日子打算。他想着就算是以后堂本光一也不可能天天过来，他不过来的日子自己就能去俱乐部工作，就当打两份工了。

不过人顺风顺水的时候就难免出现点小磕小碰，堂本刚马上要下班的时间点，他碰上了一位醉酒的客人，拽着他的手非要他陪着喝，一杯红酒还不够，又倒了满满一杯烈酒。堂本刚对自己的酒量太清楚了，这一杯下去他就跟任人宰割的羊羔差不多了，所以一直撒着娇说自己今天身体不舒服下次一定陪他喝。他本来就长得可爱，这种招数通常都能起到作用，但是今天这个男人却还死死拽着他，说不喝也行脱一件才能走。堂本刚咬咬牙，大男人的脱件衣服也不吃亏，左右他衬衣底下还穿了背心。下一秒就感觉到自己被人揽进了怀里，取代臭烘烘的酒味的是非常浓郁的玫瑰味道。

“青田桑，拉扯人家小服务员可不太雅观，想看人脱衣服俱乐部又不是不提供服务。哦，你的包间被取消了对吧？”

来人看起来比堂本光一年长些，带着墨镜让刚看不清脸，但是低沉的嗓音和周身强大的气势让刚知道他也不是普通人，至少刚刚还很难缠的客人这会儿讪笑着松开了手说他只是开个玩笑。被带到走廊之后对方才松开了手，退开非常礼貌的距离之后冲刚微微勾起唇角。

“小白兔在狼窝里可得好好保护自己哟cheri酱~”

刚在俱乐部的工牌上写着cheri，明明很正常的名字这个人仿佛带着共振一样的嗓音叫起来就色 情异常，只是听声音就让刚忍不住抖了抖，对方却毫不在意的挥挥手消失在了俱乐部走廊暧昧的灯光中。

堂本刚有点懵逼的眨眨眼，他怎么觉得他最近的生活开始不平静起来了，来俱乐部工作了半年都很风平浪静，怎么偏偏碰见堂本光一之后总觉得有一些东西在渐渐的改变着。

第二天是周六，刚本来打算睡个半天再起床，但是大清早的就有人在敲他卧室的门——管家先生穿着做工讲究的西装皱着眉看向穿着运动衣当睡衣还睡得皱皱巴巴脑袋上的毛也扎呼呼的半点形象都没有的刚，不作声色的向后退了一步，看了看自己的腕表。

“半个小时后我在停车场等你，我们去机场。”

“诶？机场？”

还睡得晕晕乎乎的脑袋根本处理不了信息，刚用力的眨眨眼睛，拍拍自己的脸试图让自己清醒一点。

“先生要你陪他去度假，衣物会帮你准备，带上点......”管家审视了一下自己面前看起来乱七八糟的高中生，“什么都不用带，洗个澡然后出来，其他东西我都会帮你准备。”

“噢。”

大脑启动失败的刚下意识的应了一声，然后乖巧的照做，20分钟之后就收拾整齐裹着姜黄色的毛衣外套出现在了停车场的高级车前，这样随意的打扮不出意外地再次引得管家先生皱起了眉头，但是年长的男人并没有再说什么，只是提醒了刚他们现在去公司接光一先生，大概有20分钟的车程。

昏昏沉沉的刚在车子平稳的前进中睡着了，光一什么时候上的车他也不知道，直到感觉到有人一直在用手指拨弄他的睫毛又躲不开，才不情不愿的睁开眼睛。

堂本光一西装革履的出现在他眼前，那张宛如希腊雕像的脸上带着点点笑意，这次是直达眼底的笑意，恶作剧的手还停留在他脸颊上。他们两个人之间其实还有距离，刚坐在车子一边，靠在玻璃窗户上，而光一坐在另一边，宽敞的车厢让两个人之间足有一臂的距离。堂本光一收回了他的手，看起来心情极为不错。

“过来。”

是说两个人之间这点距离还用得上【过来】两个字哦，这样内心吐槽着，刚还是像只乖巧的小猫咪一样向光一的方向靠了靠，温顺的任由光一揽着他。

“一路上都有暖气，你怎么裹得这么厚？”

因为没睡醒，刚换衣服的时候是下意识的拿了厚毛衣，又是套头的毛衣裹在身上确实是有点热，他又想起刚刚管家先生那个嫌弃的眼神。

“不过你这个年龄，这样穿蛮可爱的，像个小熊一样。”

你才像小熊，你全家都像小熊！虽然的确长了张可爱的脸，但是刚很讨厌别人把他比作毛茸茸圆滚滚的动物——这总让他听起来肉很多似的。

不过堂本光一并没有再说什么，他收紧了抱着刚的手，吻上了还试图说什么的刚的嘴唇。纤长的手指轻轻捏着刚的下巴，刚开始是嘴唇轻柔的触碰，接着就是攻城拔寨一样的进攻，灵活的舌头撬开刚的唇齿，扫过刚口腔的每一个角落，但是比起上次的亲吻，这次光一显得温柔又有耐心的多。

带着薄茧的指尖摩挲着少年光洁的下巴，一吻结束之后光一满意的看到刚通红的脸和亮晶晶的眼睛。

“我听长岛说你买了些情趣用品，嗯？”

失算了那是堂本光一的信用卡买什么他都会知道的……对方独属于成熟男人的低沉嗓音带着笑意在刚的耳边响起。

“别着急，我会让你满意的。”

一直到到达目的地的时候刚都是晕乎乎的，把他们送到临海的别墅之后长岛先生就非常识趣的离开了，刚亦步亦趋的跟在光一后面进了卧室，已经打开的衣柜里提前准备好了夏天的衣服，一侧是堂本光一的黑灰白色偏多的商务休闲装，一侧是刚的颜色活泼一点的时装。

别墅里有两间浴室，刚非常乖巧的抱着自己的衣服进了小的那间，快速的洗了个澡，第一次坐飞机就经历如此长途的飞行让他有些不太舒服，洗完澡喝了点水才觉得舒服一些。比起他，堂本光一则像是好好泡了澡，在刚百无聊赖的打开电视机听着完全听不懂的节目过了半天之后，对方才穿着浴袍悠悠哒哒的走到客厅。

在这样的情况下跟光一同处一室让刚有些紧张，在电脑上看过的那些画面不由自主的出现在脑海里，他只能通过不停的把桌子上的水果塞进嘴里来让自己分散注意力。

堂本光一也在沙发上坐下了，拍了拍自己身侧的位置。

“过来。”

刚很想说那你一开始直接坐到我身边就好，干嘛要绕一圈到沙发那边去，但是光一似乎意外的很中意这种招呼他他就乖乖过去的方式。

“水果甜吗？”

嘴里塞满了水果的刚只得点了点头，下一秒光一就再次亲吻上来，这次的吻浅尝辄止。

“是挺甜。”

一语双关又别有深意的语气让刚没出息的又红了耳朵，堂本光一比他想象的温柔的多也有耐心的多，至少这点他还是安心的。

堂本光一甚至没有等刚把嘴里的水果咽下去，前一段日子忙着做一个项目，明明人都已经接来了却还得忍着的感觉并不好受，他向来善待自己，更何况气氛已经到现在这样似乎空气里都弥漫着火星的时候。

刚洗完澡之后换上了简单的长T跟短裤，光一一只手搂着他的后颈一只手从T恤里伸进去极度暧昧的摩挲着刚凸起的脊椎，少年看起来纤瘦，腰上却意外的有软软的肉，捏起来手感很舒服。

吸允着刚光洁的脖颈的光一还在想，那些高级料理食材的钱没白花。

现在刚也已经完全被撩拨的沉浸在情欲中了，少年未经人事的身体惊人的敏感，从脖子到脚趾都颤抖着，似乎在叫嚣着想要被拥抱。

光一没费多少力气就把刚从客厅的沙发挪到了宽阔主卧的大床上，短袖和短裤则留在了沙发上，少年原本白皙的皮肤现在从头到脚都泛着粉红色，在黑色的床单上显得分外的色情。纯白色的内裤前端已经渐渐的被染湿，纠缠在一起的双腿充分显示着他的无助和迷茫。

从初见就觉得干净又清明的眼睛现在也变得雾蒙蒙的，被吻的有些肿起来的嘴唇开合着，软绵绵的声音轻轻喊了一句光一先生。

常年坚持锻炼给了光一线条分明肌肉饱满的身体，随手拉掉身上的浴袍之后，光一俯身压在少年单薄的身体上，毫不客气的扯掉了刚身上唯一的遮蔽。

唇齿不断吸允着甚至啃咬着刚的脖颈，锁骨，前胸，霸道的留下自己的痕迹，光一伸手拂上了刚的臀部，撑开饱满的臀肉之后沾着润滑剂的食指尝试着伸进了后穴里。

身下的身体立刻紧绷起来，光一却没有任何的迟缓，几次进出之后将食指伸进了刚的后穴，恶劣的弯曲着抵在刚柔软内壁上的手指，换来少年身体不停的颤抖，从未被人触碰过的性器可怜兮兮的挺着，让刚忍不住想伸手自己去抚慰他，却被光一无情的拦住了。

“学着点，下次我要看你自己来。”

带着命令性内容又如此的直白，在这个时段却犹如催情一般，刚无意识的哼唧了两声，却乖乖的不再动作，只是小幅度的随着光一的手指摆动着腰部，感受着身后的小穴一点一点被撑开，直到光一松开手指。

本来长岛先生准备了安全套，不过刚刚的一切反应足够告诉光一身下的少年是完全的出经人事，这样的认知让他忍不住有些高兴。

让刚趴跪在床上之后，粗粝的性器顶在少年柔嫩的后穴外，然后毫不留情的长驱直入，疼得刚瞬时间生理性的泪水就涌出眼眶，身体猛地绷紧之后手指也紧紧的拽住了身下的床单。

堂本光一没给他太多的适应时间，摁着刚的腰尝试着可以进出之后，就开始大开大合的抽插着。因为发觉了刚是完完全全的生手，光一还算体贴的在第一次使用了背入式，让刚趴在床上，腰上也好好的垫上了靠枕。但是他现在激烈的动作让刚只能半跪在床上，胳膊根本支撑不住自己，一顿一顿的向前扑。光一的手扣住刚的胯骨把少年的身体向身后拉，一次一次的顶向深处发泄着自己积攒多日的欲望。

其实初始的疼痛过后，更多的是刚从没经历过的灭顶快感从小腹一路窜上后脑勺，实话说这并不令人讨厌。可是堂本光一的动作太激烈，要不是他使劲扣着刚的胯骨，刚早就承受不住趴在床上了。

少年很快迎来了高潮，光一的性器在抽插间戳到某个凸起之后，少年蜷缩着脚趾射了出来，可是身上的人还远远没有满足。他把刚侧放在床上，抬起少年纤细白嫩的大腿，再次将还不满足性器捅进已经泛红的后穴里，刚经历过高潮的身体异常敏感，只是进入的动作就引起一阵颤抖，刚咬着自己的下唇呜咽着哭了出来，身后的人却还是不肯放过他，一刻也不停歇的抽插着。

刚都不记得自己高潮了几次，到最后性器直挺着，却只是铃口可怜兮兮的挂着一点晶莹的液体，再也射不出什么。脸上眼泪和口水都糊在枕头上，他死死抱着光一的厚实的后背，承受着对方最后又加快速度的抽插。

光一在感觉到高潮来临的时候咬住了刚的侧颈，抱紧少年因为出了汗而滑腻腻的身体，加快了下身抽插的速度，终于将精液全数射在了他的身体深处。

结束性爱之后刚的模样实在太可怜了，大腿因为长时间被迫分开着现在已经合不上了，红肿的后穴收缩着流出白色的液体来，脸上全是眼泪，身体还轻微的颤抖着，圆滚滚的眼睛睁开了，可怜兮兮的看向光一。

也许他应该乖乖等身体恢复一些自己去清理的，可是刚太累了，胳膊都已经抬不起来了，身上又黏腻腻的很难受，于是他只能这样看向已经站起身的光一。

他的确没有替情人清理身体的习惯，哪怕是真的恋爱的时候也没有过，可是床上这个家伙才17岁，他是因为家里实在过不下去了才答应跟了自己，这样想着，光一不禁心软起来。

他决定破一次例。

动作轻柔的把刚公主抱起来，小家伙立刻乖乖的靠在自己怀里，浴缸很大能够容纳两个人，光一一手抱着刚的腰一手伸进去试图清洁里面。毫无经验让他的动作有些笨拙，可是怀里少年的睫毛沾了水汽之后微微颤抖着，说不上来的好看，让光一忍不住轻轻亲了亲刚的眼睛。

“你表现的很好，洗完澡我们就吃饭，长岛准备了很多好吃的。”

语气里竟然像是在哄小孩子一样了。

刚靠在他怀里，乖顺的点了点头。堂本光一比他想象的好相处的多，那么接下来的日子应该不会很难熬了吧。


	3. 03

03

前一天两个人折腾到八九点才吃晚饭，之后刚又颇有兴致的在别墅的影音室里看了场电影——虽然半途光一推门进来之后他就没能好好的观赏剧情了，体谅着他是第一次的光一没有再做全套，却也是把人圈在怀里一会儿亲亲脖子一会儿揉揉肚子。

刚本来觉得接吻是恋人之间才会做的事情，所以当光一又开始凑过来吸允着他的嘴唇的时候，他还稍微的心疼了一下他的腰……可是光一似乎还挺喜欢单纯接吻的感觉，亲完之后还捏了捏刚的脸。

早晨两个人都没起床，到日上三竿的时候刚被客厅里有人走动的声音惊醒，迷迷糊糊的想起身去看发生了什么，还没坐起来就被毛毯里伸出的男人的手臂揽住了腰，根本没睁开眼睛的男人把他扣在怀里亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“不用管，长岛在外面。”

虽然昨晚有过非常亲密的接触，但是现在这样单纯的被抱在怀里的感觉还是让刚很不自在。他从小没什么朋友，所谓的家人也并不待见自己，母亲更是因为对自己心怀愧疚而让两个人的关系礼貌大于亲密，上一次被人拥抱着是什么时候他自己都想不起来了。

大概是习惯了周围对他的漠不关心，刚倒是很随遇而安也懂得在最大程度上让自己舒服。于是他稍微调整了姿势，在堂本光一怀里找了个舒服的位置——堂本光一的身材真的非常好，刚自己也不得不承认被这个人这么抱着真的有种非常有安全感的错觉——以他们两个人的关系来说，这也只能是错觉了。

再醒来的时候已经是下午了，刚饥肠辘辘的醒来的时候光一已经换好衣服了，站在床边弯下腰亲了亲他的唇角。

“起床我们去吃饭，长岛已经定好了餐厅。”

刚迷迷糊糊的眨巴眨巴眼睛，摸了摸自己饿扁了的肚子，还有点没睡醒的困意。他觉得似乎在两个人发生了关系之后光一变得比之前温柔些了，也不知道是不是因为之前几次见到的他都是西装革履的缘故，现在暗金色的头发柔顺的垂着，身上也只简单地穿了件黑色的短袖衬衣和牛仔裤，整个人看起来气场柔和了许多。

光一坐在一边的脚凳上，翘着腿看着刚像是小动物一样慢慢悠悠的站起身，赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上，从衣柜里取出衣服一件一件套上。内裤的松紧边挤出腰上的一点点肉，少年的背影很单薄，弯下身穿牛仔短裤的时候的腰线很漂亮，后背白皙的皮肤上满是斑驳的青紫，侧颈上还有他昨天咬出来的浅浅的牙印。堂本光一站起身来，在刚稍微踮起脚去取挂在衣架上的短袖的时候从身后抱住了他，少年单薄的身体让他很容易就把他整个人都圈在怀里，鬼使神差的轻轻的吻在了那个牙印上。

“疼么？”

实话说昨天那个时候刚都已经没什么意识了，堂本光一到底什么时候在他侧颈上留下这个牙印的他都不知道，那个时候脑袋里一片空白，只知道死死地抱住身上的这个人。但是既然对方都这么问了，不利用一下不知道他为什么会冒出来的这点怜惜那怎么能行，老话说得好，便宜不占等于吃亏。

刚低下头，这个牙印就更加清晰的出现在光一眼前，他稍微的撇开了自己微红的脸，迟疑之后轻轻的摇了摇头。

身后的人收紧了揽着他的腰的手，另一只手轻轻摩挲着刚的侧颈，“你在床上也太乖了些，觉得疼的时候就讲，我又不会吃了你。”

堂本刚在内心里翻了个大大的白眼，他毫不怀疑昨天那种情况下他如果讨饶的话下场只会更惨，堂本光一开始的时候还算温柔，到了后来简直像是野兽一样了，白给他个胆子他也不会在那个时候说你别咬我，这才只是留下个牙印的痕迹，他要真的挣扎了可能就得见血了。

“我饿了，我们去吃什么呀？”

“我让长岛定了海鲜烧烤，离这儿也不远，我们过去吧。”

实话说堂本光一真的算是相当贴心的情人了，至少在堂本刚到达露天的餐厅看到琳琅满目的各色海鲜之后越发的这么觉得了。

“好赖也是相田家的小少爷呢，不至于这点好东西也没见过吧？”

看着刚站在自己身边不住地打量着厨师身后的食材，光一不禁觉得有些好笑，估摸着给他钱都不会让这孩子这么开心。长岛跟自己说起他搬进六本木高层之后的花销的时候他都觉得有点奇怪，说实话以往他给出去的信用卡，拿到的人几乎都会去买什么珠宝包包衣服之类的奢侈品，刚倒好，除了添置了几个抱枕几件日用品外，算得上花钱的也就是买了点食材跟厨具，加起来也比不上别人一条手链的钱。想到这个光一的目光转向刚纤细的手腕，骨节分明的手腕上只简单带了条细细的编制红绳，上面挂着的应该是个银质的铃铛。

刚瘪瘪嘴，自从几年前相田充久身体大不如前之后家里就开始陪着他清淡饮食，兄长姐姐自然可以在外面吃好吃的，他平时要么在学校吃校餐要么在家里吃，虽然在俱乐部打工挣了钱可那都是为了日后生活准备的钱，他哪里舍得花，最多就是偶尔去吃个猪排饭解解馋。

“行啦别噘嘴了，这几天想吃什么都由你，提前去跟长岛打招呼就行。”

既然堂本光一都发话了，刚自然不会客气。等到光一带着他在餐桌边坐下之后，他就一直没停过的在往嘴里塞东西，长岛先生选择的餐厅真的非常美味，又是刚平时压根吃不到的高级海鲜，拿着叉子刚吃得不亦乐乎。

光一倒是对这些不怎么感冒，没吃多少他就觉得差不多饱了，不过少年满嘴都是食物一脸满足的样子像是小动物一样，他倒也不介意把时间花在这里看着他吃饭。

“啊，吃不下了......”向后倒靠在椅背上，刚满足的叹息了一声，拿起纸巾把嘴巴擦干净，然后伸了个懒腰，看向一边的光一眯着眼睛露出可爱的笑颜，“谢谢款待。”

“就这样？”

光一冲着刚挑起眉来，一副不满的样子。刚在内心腹诽不然他还要怎么样，却也乖巧的侧过身，主动地亲吻了光一的嘴唇。

站起身之后光一相当有深意的拍拍刚的后腰，“剩下的回去再说，现在我们去海上兜兜风吧。”

算是来回的飞行时间，刚一共陪光一在海外呆了有一周多的时间。基本上每天都重复着折腾到半夜然后睡到日常三竿，再带着他出去吃吃喝喝的颓废生活。回国的第一天晚上堂本光一提前跟他说了要在公司加班，刚难得的睡了个好觉，让自己受累了一个礼拜的腰好好歇歇，他现在都没法好好做下蹲这个动作，缺乏锻炼又被强制性床上运动的结果就是从腰到大腿根部没有一个地方不酸痛。

堂本刚仔细的深思熟虑了一下，堂本光一没有跟他说谎的必要，也就是说这个人真的是个工作狂，自从度假回来之后三四天都是在公司过夜的，当然刚是乐得轻松，不过也在心底暗自咋舌原来正儿八经的有钱人家少爷生活也未必过得轻松，内心也就更坚定了以后要攒点钱回奈良老家买块地过安稳日子。

这两天他也没去俱乐部，索性真的乖乖的过起了两点一线的生活，每天上学放学，回家做饭还自得其乐。某天早晨坐电车去学校的时候，却意外地碰到了熟人。

是那天他在俱乐部碰见的那个在昏暗的室内也带着墨镜的男人，一脸气势汹汹的样子站在电车的进站口，手抄着红色的皮衣口袋不知道在干嘛。其实刚不是喜欢多管闲事的个性，但是于情于理上次别人帮他解了围，他也没办法就这么装作看不见的走过去。

“这位先生？”

男人循着声源转向他，稍微的皱了皱眉头之后把目光从刚的脸转向了他胸前写着高中名字的校徽，然后才开了口。

“看来我跟cheri酱很有缘呢，在这里都能遇见。”

“那个，您是不是要坐电车？那边去买票就好了。”

俱乐部的客人非富即贵，哪怕最普通的坐在大厅的客人也不会去坐电车，但是刚很知趣的没问他为什么出现在这里，只是指了指一边的售票机。

“啊，这样，我跟朋友打赌要一个人做电车去XX站，原来要先买票啊。”

不然嘞你以为电车可以免费坐吗？刚有些好笑，该不会像堂本光一那样也完全不知道电车该怎么坐吧，想想堂本光一站在进站口的样子也蛮好笑的。

“cheri酱和我上次见你的时候已经不太一样了呢，那么，有缘下次再见吧。”

说着刚的手里就被塞了一张名片，黑底金字的名片上龙飞凤舞的印着【GACKT】，底下是一串电话号码，也没有普通的名片的关系公司职务之类的信息，倒是质地良好的名片上也带着淡淡的玫瑰香水的味道。

刚一头雾水的看了看手里的名片，最后还是决定把它塞进口袋里。

但是他发现每次碰到GACKT这个人他平静的生活就要被打破一下，上次是莫名其妙被拉到机场陪堂本光一度假，这次是下午放学前被班主任请到了办公室。

“三方会谈？”

带着老式眼镜的女老师点点头，露出和善的微笑来，“堂本同学的成绩不算差，但是转学过来之后高考志愿却没有填呢，一般这个时候转学过来的高三生，都是想要冲刺一把比现有偏差值高一级的大学才来的。所以我作为你的班主任还是希望能跟你的家长谈一谈的。”

堂本刚不禁有些头疼，他以前的学校因为相田家提前打过招呼，所以从来也没人给他开过家长会，成绩也都是自己去领。相田夫妇绝不可能去给他这个私生子开家长会或是参加校园开放日，他亲生母亲又不被允许来参加，久而久之他都忘了还有这么一茬事情了。

没等堂本刚开口解释，女老师就自顾自的讲下去了，“留给学校的联系地址是一位长岛先生接的，他说他会在这个时候过来，我们就一起等一下吧。”

长岛先生？刚不置可否的点点头，反正长岛先生一直对自己是那副不冷不热的样子，既然他都答应了他更是无所谓，反正就随便应付一下老师就好。

过了一会儿门外响起了皮鞋的脚步声，刚应声看向门口，推门进来的却是西装革履的堂本光一。女老师看起来也有点惊讶，愣愣的望向堂本光一。

“啊，抱歉，听声音我以为长岛先生会更年长一些。”

“我是堂本光一，长岛临时有事我就替他过来了。”

比起办公室里错愕的两个人，堂本光一倒是泰然自若的拉开椅子坐下了。“我还是第一次来开这种，叫什么....三方会谈，我们要讨论些什么？”

“啊，请问您是堂本同学的？”

“我叔叔！”生怕堂本光一嘴里会冒出什么奇怪的答案来，堂本刚飞速的插了嘴，然后就看到光一看着他挑了挑眉，勾起嘴角笑起来，一字一顿的重复他的话。

“嗯，我是他·叔·叔。”

“是堂本同学的叔叔啊，是这样的......”女老师富有感情的长篇大论的讲了一堆关于未来关于选择的心灵鸡汤，不过刚压根就没听进去几句，堂本光一时不时扫过来的眼神实在让他觉得后背凉凉的。

好不容易熬到了两个人结束了谈话，堂本光一非常诚恳的答应老师回家之后会好好的跟刚沟通，看向刚的眼神却分明透露着别的东西。回程的堂本光一自己开的车，刚比平时更为乖巧的抱着书包坐在副驾驶上，目不转睛的盯着前方。

这幅如临大敌的样子让光一不禁觉得好笑，于是他故意板着脸一路都沉默着走在前面，一直到走到家门口之后才侧开身示意刚拿钥匙开门。

刚打开门，习惯性的把钥匙串放进他之前添置回来的可爱的收纳盒里，脱掉鞋子之后又把大衣脱下来挂在衣架上，看见堂本光一靠着门站在那里，还相当懂事的从柜子里拿出长岛先生一早准备好的拖鞋整齐的摆在堂本光一面前。对方就保持着面无表情的样子沉默着换上拖鞋，刚一时拿不准堂本光一的心思，稍微松开了校服衬衣上的领带之后，刚尝试着轻声细语的开了口。

“你生气了？”

“你们学校的校服蛮好看的。”

没头没尾的对话让刚摸不着头脑，只好低头看向自己的校服，这和之前学校的校服没太大区别，只不过领带变成了蓝黑色，裤子从纯黑变成了深蓝色的格子的花纹，然后白衬衣左胸的校徽不一样了而已。

“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

刚老老实实的摇了摇头。

对方向前迈了一步，手掌轻轻的搭在刚的背上，透过白衬衣热度一点点传递到刚的后背，然后渐渐下移，动作暧昧的一直移到刚的臀部，然后稍一用力把少年整个身体向前拉圈进自己怀里。

“想干你。”

玄关进门的地方铺着毛织毯子，踩上去软软的，那是刚刚搬进来的时候买的。他现在有点庆幸自己在这里铺了这个。堂本光一刚开始的时候还搂着他的腰，不断地亲吻着吸允着他的嘴唇，脖子，在他腿软的站不住的时候却故意的放开了手，刚只得主动地揽着光一的脖子好让自己能平稳的站住，但是堂本光一今天很明显不想等到回到卧室再解决这个问题，他稍一使劲就让刚背对着他趴在墙壁上，一边亲吻着刚的后颈一边伸手解下了刚脖子上的领带，在刚被他吻的意乱情迷的时候把领带系在了刚的眼睛上。

“宝贝，你真不知道你穿着校服的样子有多诱人，啧，能忍到回家我已经很努力了噢。”

带着情欲而明显更加低沉的声音在刚的耳边响起，被限制了视觉后其他知觉就更加敏感，堂本光一还故意舔舐着刚的耳垂，然后用牙齿轻轻厮磨着，伸出舌头像是模仿性交的动作一样在耳洞里抽插着。刚的所有感官都像是被强迫集中在了敏感的耳朵上一样，明明身前是冷冰冰的墙壁，身后却热的发烫，隔着校服裤子甚至能清楚地感觉抵在自己臀部的身后人高涨的性器。

“不要.....拜托....耳朵.....”

断断续续的求饶声显然只会让身后的男人更加的变本加厉。

“啧，会说不了啊。”

光一熟门熟路的把手绕到前面解开了校服的皮带，还恶作剧一般的弹了一下刚也渐渐挺立起来的下身，满意的感觉到少年整个身体都猛地颤抖了一下之后，隔着内裤揉捏着已经渐渐变得湿漉漉的大腿根内侧。刚被他挑逗的根本没办法好好站着，腿也开始渐渐颤抖起来，只能小声地叫着光一先生希望对方能快点进行下去。

“在学校说我是你的谁来着？这会儿就又叫光一先生了？”

刚咬了咬下唇，在这样的情境下叫出那样的称呼太让他觉得害羞，可是身体里一波一波愈加猛烈的需求感又让他不得不开口，最终软绵绵的声音还是轻轻的叫了一句【おっさん】。

光一果然松开了恶意揉捏大腿根部嫩肉的手，把刚的底裤扯下来，让它跟刚的校服裤子一起堆积在刚的脚踝上，然后稍微松开手，任由已经腿软的刚跪坐在毛毯上。

光一脱掉自己的西装裤子和内裤一起跟着跪坐下来，穿着西装衬衣的身体紧紧贴合少年穿着校服衬衣的身体，一只手绕道身前肆意的揉捏着刚的乳头，任由少年轻轻晃动着身体不知道到底该迎合还是躲开。

接着光一强迫着刚趴在墙上挺直了后背，本来保持着这个动作刚不得不两只手都死死扒着墙壁，光一却拉着他的右手绕到了刚的身后，故意带着刚的手指轻轻的抽插着他自己已经湿漉漉的后穴。

“第一次的时候我就说了，下次要看你做。乖，自己动动看。”

这个姿势又难受又难以维持，但是刚知道他不照做光一也不会放过他，所以只好努力的向后伸着手臂自己扩展着后穴，一阵一阵的腰部发软让他的动作根本没有任何实质性的进展，好在光一并没有为难他太久。

光一的手摁在他的胯骨上，向后压让刚借着自己体重的重力硬是把高涨的性器挤进了刚柔软的后穴里。没有被充分扩张的的后穴在容纳如此巨大的性器之后痛倒不是要紧的，主要是刚完全再没有力气直起后背，只能任由自己向下压完全的把光一的性器吞下去，这比之前的每一次都进去的更深，再加上眼睛什么都看不到的不安全感，刚几乎全身紧绷着，让光一差点一进去就交代了。

光一的手扶着刚的大腿根前侧，激烈的来回抽插着，完全的退出来又完全的顶进去，一边还强迫着刚回头吸允着刚柔软的嘴唇。

这个姿势对于缺乏锻炼的刚来说太困难了，他甚至一度觉得自己大腿快要抽筋了，不过好在他迎来第一次高潮的时候，堂本光一终于良心发现的把他从地上抱起来，刚像是失去了行动力一样被光一抱在怀里，身体还微微颤抖着。光一把他放在柔软的床上脱掉他皱巴巴的上衣之后，轻轻的吻了吻他的额角，摘掉了他眼睛上的领带。

“再叫一次我听听。”

刚的嗓音在不断地呻吟中几乎是嘶哑了，刚叫出【おっさん】之后，堂本光一就再次分开他的腿冲了进去，被情欲支配的刚抱紧了光一，一边不停的喊着【おっさん】一边承受着身上的人猛烈的进攻，小奶音宛如催情剂一般，让堂本光一欲罢不能。

这一次比第一次还要可怜兮兮，到最后刚几乎发不出来声音了，但男人像是不知满足的猛兽一样，换了好几个姿势也没有到达高潮。

堂本刚觉得如果这场情事再不结束他未来几天都没法正常生活了，于是他呻吟着主动伸出双腿勾住了堂本光一的腰，脚掌来回撩拨对方的腰部大大腿，然后明显感觉到男人的身体僵了一下，接着就是更加剧烈的抽插，在堂本刚感觉自己的意识已经要脱离身体了时候，堂本光一终于低声嘶吼着射在了他身体里。

刚的腿还勾着光一的腰，这次情事简直耗光了他身体里的所有力气，只能软绵绵的任由光一抱着他去清洁，泡在温暖的热水里靠着堂本光一结实的身体的时候，刚这才想起一件重要的事情。

“校服……我明天还上学呢……”

少年的身体整个靠在自己怀里，光一圈着他有一下没一下按着他的腰，他倒还真的就这么习惯了每次结束之后帮他的小情人做清理，毕竟对方软软的身体抱起来真的很舒服，而且每次做完刚都像是脱力了一样。这时候听到他提起校服，光一有些无奈的亲了亲他的侧脸，保证自己待会儿会帮他把校服洗掉。

把洗好澡的少年放在床上，对方就立刻滚进棉被里，光一好笑的揉了揉他的头发，发现自己对于这个小家伙真是越来越宠了，自己之前的情人哪个敢支使他做事自己却去睡了，偏偏他还觉得这种新鲜感也蛮有意思的。

床上的衬衣和领带，玄关旁边的裤子，久违的家事让光一还有点倍感新奇，丢进全自动的洗衣机之前还没忘记掏掏口袋看有没有什么东西。

裤子左边口袋里放着两颗水果糖，这让光一忍不住失笑，果然是个小孩子呢，还有随身带着糖的的习惯呢。

但是从另一侧口袋里掏出来的东西就让他立刻皱起了眉头。看着手上相当熟悉的名片和名字，堂本光一原本想迈步去卧室问问究竟，犹豫了一下却把手里的名片随手捏起来，走两步丢进了马桶里冲掉。

不管是谁，还没人能从他手里拿走他不想给的东西呢。


	4. 04

04

刚手机的闹铃在早晨七点半的时候准时响起来，节奏激烈的铃声响起来的下一秒手机就划出一道优美的抛物线落在了地上，翻盖的银色手机在木地板上直接摔成了两半，本来还有些迷糊的刚彻底清醒过来，自认倒霉的从床上坐起来，想轻手轻脚的拿了摔坏的手机出去赶紧收拾一下去学校，刚挪动自己的腿就立刻感觉到一阵难以忍受的酸痛。大腿内侧大概是拉伤了，稍微动一下就用疼痛抗议着刚起身的动作，他半跪在床上，在到底要不要起身去上学之间天人交战着，而后还发现自己昨天一直抵在墙上的左臂也有了明显的擦伤痕迹。刚轻声的呜了一声，放弃一样的重新趴回到床上，难得的犯了小孩子气，反正手机也被摔坏了老师也联络不到自己了，学校那边的联系人填的又是绝不会把自己怎么样的长岛，不去学校也无所谓。

这样想着刚又用被子把自己裹紧，打算就这么再睡过去。

刚刚扔手机的罪魁祸首这个时候却睁开了眼睛，迷茫了大概三秒钟之后才恢复了清明，对方稍微的坐起身来靠在床头，拿过放在隐形眼镜盒旁边的金丝边眼镜戴上，才终于开了口。

“刚刚的铃声是不是你起床要去学校的铃声？”然后目光划过地板上的手机残骸，“下午让长岛给你买个新的。”

刚趴在柔软的床上，这个姿势让他觉得身上的疼痛轻松了许多，就越发的懒得动身，眯起眼睛打算就以这个姿势舒舒服服的睡一个回笼觉，于是只是不清不楚的嗯了一声算是应了话。

但是想要睡回笼觉显然只是一个美好的幻想，身侧的男人也跟着趴下来，手掌从刚的棉被里伸进去不情不重的摁在刚的大腿后侧，成功让肌肉拉伤的少年瑟缩了一下，乖乖的睁开了眼睛。

“我很累，浑身上下都很疼，我胳膊还擦破了。”刚的声音听起来特比特别的委屈，然后转过头一脸真诚的看着堂本光一，“所以我今天能不能不去学校了？”

显然他的撒娇让男人很受用，对方凑过来揉了揉他睡得乱糟糟的脑袋顶，然后把他整个人圈在怀里，稍微长了些胡茬的下巴在刚的侧脸上来回的蹭了蹭，痒得刚笑嘻嘻的向后躲。

“做的时候倒是很主动，这会儿知道疼了。昨天老师才说过要你好好考虑升学的事情，今天就懒得去上学？”

光一本来就喜欢刚长得可爱性格也软绵绵乖乖巧巧，这会儿乖顺的窝在自己怀里安静的样子更讨他喜欢，听他说了身上酸痛，本来捣乱的手掌也就真的力道适中的揉捏着刚的腰部和大腿后侧。

“怎么说你也是高三生，你看看你哥哥姐姐都是名门毕业。”

堂本光一是有时常去健身房锻炼之后找专业的按摩师放松身体的习惯，这会儿他也就照猫画虎的帮刚按摩。但是刚可从来没接触过这些东西，肌肉拉伤的地方被揉的又疼又痒，偏偏这会儿他已经睡在了床边再翻身就要掉下去了，只得别扭的拧来拧去想躲过堂本光一的手。

“上不了台面的私生子跟人家正经儿子女儿有什么好比的。”

然后就被一巴掌趴在了屁股上。

“你干嘛？”

大清早的被人这样捏来捏去还被打了屁股，饶是向来习惯忍气吞声的人也得不高兴，刚转过头来，大眼睛睁得圆滚滚的看向光一。不给请假就不请干嘛还上手打人，还嫌昨晚折腾自己不够？让自己陪他去度假一周多的时候也没觉得耽误自己功课，这会儿想赖床请一天假就这么多话。

但是这从光一的视角看过去实在比起生气更像是在撒娇，而且这比起他乖顺的时候又多了几分灵气，更让光一觉得自己带回来的这个家伙可爱的不行。伸手揽住对方光裸的肩膀，拇指在白嫩的肌肤上来回摩挲着，光一忍不住亲了亲他的眉角。

“你这孩子，教育你两句是为你好，还不高兴了。再怎么你也是相田家的小少爷，于情于理相田充久也不可能不顾念你的未来。”

刚把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头里不愿意接话，在那个家里呆了十几年，他不可能这点审时度势的能力都没有。他兄长相田久作和堂本光一一样年纪，早就在家族的公司里大权在握了，相田充久不过是明面上还留有着掌权人的名义，父子两个也没有要撕破脸的矛盾而已。而他这个无足轻重的弟弟从来也不在相田久作眼里，如果不是他不想这么无意义的等到他父亲离世再离开，那他真的可以在家里等到被扫地出门的时候。至于所谓的家产，他更是从没有想过，他未来的人生计划和这座繁华的城市半点关系都没有，他只想回到奈良过很普通的日子。

“光一先生。”刚凑近男人的怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋在他坚实的肩膀上蹭了蹭，然后下巴搭在男人的胸口，露出非常无辜的表情来，“我今天不想去学校。”

光一无奈的笑了笑，发现自己对于这个小家伙的撒娇真是半点办法也没有，左右就是一天不去学校而已也不是什么大事，就随他去吧。

“嗯，他身体不舒服，所以今天就不去学校了。”特地从长岛那里要来了班主任的电话打过去请假，过于负责的班主任却并不接受这样简单的说法。

“堂本同学前些天才说身体不舒服请了一周的假，怎么今天又身体不适了呢？堂本先生，是不是堂本同学的身体有什么问题，我作为他的班主任希望您能给我这个知情权。”

这种喋喋不休的问法让堂本光一有些烦躁，他靠在床头柔软的靠垫上，一只手握着手机，另一只手还搭在少年光裸的腰上有一下没一下的捏着腰间的软肉，没忍住手上稍微一用力，立刻听到少年倒吸了一口气瑟缩了一下。

“我们家刚从小身体就不太好，老师您不需要过度担心，明天他就会按时去学校的。”

看到堂本光一挂掉了电话，刚才终于松了一口气，保持着这种姿势打电话给老师的背德感太强，更何况堂本光一搭在自己身体上的手就没停下过，不停地各种撩拨着他的身体。

看着对方像收到惊吓的小熊猫一样愣愣的，光一不禁好笑的揉揉他的肚子，到底自己在他心里有多可怕。“行了，现在不用去学校可以好好睡个回笼觉了。”

等堂本光一再次醒来的时候，床上另一边已经空了，他起身随便拉了件睡袍套上下了床，寻着响动的声音在厨房门口站定。

少年身上裹着一件宽大的套头毛衣，随着他的动作偶尔会露出白皙的肩膀来，他却毫无察觉的专心在灶台上忙碌着，听到身后转来脚步声才回过头去，冲着刚睡醒的堂本光一露出笑容来。

“你先去餐桌上等一下，马上就可以吃饭了。”

堂本光一的脚步却迈向了厨房，从身后抱住刚单薄的身体，圈着他的腰低头亲了亲他露出来的肩膀。

说实话，刚刚的那个笑容让他久违的觉得有些心动。

“干嘛啦，我在做饭噢。”

“你做你的。”

丝毫不肯妥协的任性的堂本光一让刚无可奈何，可是人在屋檐下不得不低头，他早在搬进来前就暗自下定了决心什么都顺着堂本光一的心思绝对不做出任何违背他惹他不高兴的事情，总之能平安无事的度过这段时间就最好了。

于是现在的情况就变成了光一环着他的腰整个人站在他身后，而刚只能尽量减少活动幅度的在做料理，还要应付堂本光一时不时会冒出来的毫无常识性的问题。

在盛汤的时候刚看了看把下巴搭在他肩膀上一脸认真的打量着汤锅的堂本光一，试探着开了口，“下下周圣诞节的假期，光一先生打算怎么过？”

“圣诞节要回实家，这是我们家的惯例，如果你不想回相田家过节的话，待在这里或者回学校都行。”

“那个，我能回奈良一趟么？我……我妈妈她一个人在那边，我想陪她过节。”

刚说的小心翼翼，倒让堂本光一失笑起来，“我不过来的时间你都可以随意支配，25号前回来就好。”

加上周末，圣诞节有三天的假期，在跟长岛确认了堂本光一不会过来之后，刚在周五的下午一放学就坐上了回奈良的列车，到达目的地的时间已经是傍晚，下了雪的夜晚冷飕飕的车站外面只有零星的路人，刚裹紧了大衣抱着书包来回张望，没多久就发现了捧着两杯热可可在车站外接他的人。

“小准～我在这边～”

“你这小子，就是不肯叫哥哥啊。”

一边把热可可递进冻的有些发抖的刚手里一边接过他的行李，冈田准一轻轻的敲了敲刚的脑袋，在对方露出傻乎乎的笑容之后无可奈何的跟着笑起来。

“我本来还想着正好圣诞节放假带着阿姨去东京看看你呢，你倒是自己回来了。”

刚小口嘬着热可可揽着冈田的手臂向路对面的车子走去，“那当然啦，我想小准了嘛，你平时那么忙，当然是我回来看你啦。”

“你还别说，我可记得要检查你的功课，怎么就突然转校了，现在学校还习惯吗？”

“诶呀这个学校很多高三生为了提高成绩转进去的，你怎么又是一见面就提功课的事情，我觉得你根本是不想见到我嘛，我可是一放学就坐了车过来哦。”

刚小时候跟着妈妈在奈良生活过4、5年，那个时候冈田准一就是他们的邻居，一家人都很照顾他们，比刚大了7岁的冈田那时候更是每天牵着刚的手跑东跑西。后来刚被妈妈带到了东京，要么是刚偷偷溜回来，要么是冈田去看他，两个人的联系这么多年也从没间断过。刚以前是未婚妈妈的儿子，后来是有钱人家的私生子，都是少不得被人指指点点的身份，冈田准一是他生命中少有的从不评点他身份的人，他对他好，仅仅是因为他是堂本刚。

坐上已经开着空调的温暖的车子之后，刚突然转过身抱住冈田，把脑袋埋进对方的肩窝蹭了蹭，盈满鼻尖的既不是香水味也不是烟草味，而是非常干净清爽的肥皂香气。

这是让刚觉得安心的味道。

“怎么啦？都是高三生了撒娇会被人笑话没长大噢。”

“小准，如果我做了不好的事情你也还会喜欢我吗？”

冈田准一笑起来，厚实而温暖的的手掌覆在刚的脑袋上，轻轻的揉了揉。

“你这孩子总爱问些没头没脑的问题……是是是，不管怎么样我都会喜欢我们刚的，现在可以放开我了吗？我准备了很多好吃的食材噢。”

刚飞快地松开冈田给自己系好安全带，“我们快走吧我要吃小准亲手做的！”

刚从一开始就没打算去见他母亲，堂本光一给相田家了一个合理的理由把他从家里带了出来，但是对于事实的情况却并未瞒着他的母亲。堂本明美给他打了无数次电话，都被刚搪塞了过去，他知道自己做的事情不对，可他也不想面对母亲的质问。

冈田一边开车一边跟他絮絮叨叨的讲着生活里琐碎却有趣的日常，刚靠在车窗上，漂亮的眼睛倒映着路灯的光亮却没透露出任何的情绪。

堂本光一大概是觉得他只需要给相田家一个合理的理由，而不需要给一个甘心当别人情妇的女人编一个善意的谎言吧。堂本刚有些自嘲的想，又或者他大概觉得自己都愿意当一个男人见不得人可以随手丢弃的情人了，又怎么会对自己亲生母亲知不知道真相有什么所谓。

冈田准一的公寓很小，一室一厅的房间里看得出整理过，却还是有些乱糟糟的。小小的厨房里堆满了各种食材，一进门冈田就给刚倒了一杯煮好的姜茶。

“你一到冬天就喜欢感冒，我想着提前备好总是没错的，行了被炉里坐着去，待会儿就能吃饭了。”

被炉上已经放好了糖果和蜜柑，还有刚喜欢的漫画书，冈田帮他把外套挂好之后就挽起袖子去厨房忙碌了，留下刚慢慢悠悠的往被炉里面钻。

不是他现在懒洋洋，是昨晚堂本光一不知道为什么心情不太好，硬是压着他在客厅里做了一次之后又在浴缸里做了一次，现在他整个后背都还隐隐约约的发疼，往下蹲往下躺的动作做起来都有些困难。

冈田在厨房里忙活了好一阵儿，端着菜出来的时候才发现刚已经趴在被炉的桌子上睡着了，紧闭着的眼睛下有明显的黑眼圈，看得出来最近没好好休息。

冈田准一揉了揉刚的脑袋，小心翼翼的把对方抱到自己的床上盖好了棉被，才去把做好的饭菜放进冰箱里。再折返回被炉想收拾东西的时候，发现刚不知道什么时候新换的手机屏幕亮了起来。

——明天就回来。

该显示姓名的地方显示的是［0101］，冈田以为是什么骚扰短信，本来想点开看看怎么回事，却不小心删除了短信。

想来想去也没想出所以然来，相田家的人不可能这种时候发短信给他，如果是刚的朋友也不会用这种命令性的语气，更何况他也没听说过刚在东京那边有交到什么好朋友。冈田费解的摇摇头，决定明天跟刚说一声短信的事情就行。

tbc.


	5. 05

05

这一觉堂本刚睡的久违的香甜，他难得能这样全身心放松的休息，又是早早就睡了，周六倒是清早就起了床。推开卧室门就看到在被炉里窝着睡觉的冈田，睡得浑身舒爽的刚也不管人家可是把家里收拾妥当了才睡得觉，还把自己的床上给了他，在冈田的旁边坐下来，拿着一边的纸巾碾成小纸棍轻轻的在冈田的鼻子旁边磨蹭，被蹭的痒痒的又躲不开的冈田皱了皱鼻子，极不情愿的睁开了眼睛。

就看到调皮捣蛋的家伙坐在他的旁边，正一脸恶作剧得逞的表情看着他。

冈田抬起手臂就捏住了刚的脸蛋，毫不客气的左右拧了拧。

“你小子就调皮捣蛋，也就是你平时在东京我管不着你，不然非得好好教育教育你。”

话是这么说着，脸上却还是带着无奈的笑容认命的爬起身准备去做早饭。刚熟门熟路的拿冈田的杯子给自己倒了杯水，屁颠屁颠的跟在冈田后面。

“小准呀，我们去哪儿玩儿呗，我成天闷在家里又没事干，好不容易能出来透透气，出去嘛～”

“这就奇怪了，不是一直号称居家派吗，怎么这会儿又想出去玩儿了？”

把切好的小葱丢进汤锅里，因为刚提前打了招呼说他要过来，冈田特意这个假期什么都没有安排，却没想到这会儿刚却主动提出要出去玩。

刚吸溜着水在心里瘪嘴，以前住在相田家虽然处处被人无视又经常被理绘夫人针对，但他的行动还相对自由一些，白天的时间可以随意出门，晚上也能偷溜出去打工。但是自从搬进六本木的公寓之后，他所有的时间都得按照堂本光一的时间表来安排，他本来想着一周堂本光一也不会过来几次，却没成想自从那次三方会谈过后，堂本光一竟然每天都会到六本木来了，有时候什么都不做，甚至过来都已经十一二点了，还有一天他是早晨醒来的时候才发现堂本光一在他身边睡着的。他也摸不清堂本光一是个什么心思，反正摸清了也只能任由对方的心思来，这两个礼拜他基本就是学校——公寓两点一线的生活，再是居家派也觉得憋得慌了。

“我想起来有同事说过最近有个温泉旅馆开业，离我这儿大概一个多小时车程，有兴趣吗？”

“好啊，我们吃完饭就过去。”

吃早饭吃到一半的时候刚就后悔了自己一时口快答应了，他身上可有不少青青紫紫的痕迹，别的不说，前天晚上堂本光一在胸口吸出来的红痕刚刚洗脸的时候看了一下还特别的显眼，这要是去温泉旅馆冈田怎么会发现不了？可是冈田在他答应之后就连忙去跟旅馆打个电话确认还有空房之后订了位置，现在如果再说不去，冈田要探寻起源由来就更不好解释，只能等到了温泉旅馆再做打算了。刚这么暗自思索着，不停的用筷子戳着碗里的米饭，连冈田在一边说了什么也没有听进去。

“你怎么了？说要出去玩的也是你，这会撅个嘴满脸不高兴的也是你，我怎么觉得你这次回奈良来心事重重的。”

冈田对刚太熟悉了，况且他本来就心细，刚脸上的表情变化自然逃不过他的眼睛，更何况刚靠在玻璃窗上也没刻意掩盖自己的情绪。

他可以脸不红心不跳的跟任何人撒谎，唯独跟冈田准一不可以。但是他不能把他和他跟堂本光一的事情暴露在冈田面前，他可以接受任何人的抛弃和轻慢，甚至包括有了那么多亲密接触的堂本光一的，但是他绝对承受不了冈田也用那种鄙夷不屑的眼光看他。

“没有，只是我也高三了，在想高中毕业之后应该怎么办？”

“你真的决定不上大学了吗？只是高卒的话，工作也很难找到好的。”一提起未来的事情，冈田准一果然被他转移了注意力，一脸严肃认真的和刚讨论起了关于他大学升学的事情。“我知道你不想待在相田家，那你可以选择在奈良上大学呀。”

刚却只是摇了摇头。

“念大学的学费是笔不菲的费用，靠我自己是不可能挣得到的，如果要相田家出，那我就更没办法脱离他们了。”

冈田准一最见不得刚这种自暴自弃的样子，明明是17岁的高中生却总是老气横秋的，仿佛看淡了这个世界的一切似的，“学费的事情你不用考虑，我平时又没什么花销工资都是攒下来的，供你读大学一点问题都没有。”

刚知道冈田是为了他好，恐怕冈田是全世界唯一能这样全心全意为他考虑的人了，可是越是这样，他就越不能成为对方的负担。直面拒绝没有用，因为冈田准一是比他还要固执的人，刚只是眯着眼睛笑起来。

“诶呀，那把这笔作为学费的钱攒起来，小准可以白养我好多年都不用让我出去工作呢，这样不是更好。”

冈田准一果然没好气的敲敲他的脑袋，却也没在继续进行这个话题了。

因为正值雪天又是放假的时间，旅馆里人来人往，冈田也是刚好订到了一个普通双人间，也是等了好一会儿才办妥了入住手续，因为刚未成年冈田又不是亲属，还没得被女将问了好几遍两个人的关系。

刚被问的有点不高兴，回了房间把随身带的包包丢在一边，盘着腿用手机打游戏。冈田看他这个样子，从口袋里摸出一包水果软糖递给他。

“嘴上都能挂油瓶了，好啦，出来玩就开心点嘛。”

刚把软糖塞进嘴里，咯吱咯吱的用力咬着，一翻身躺倒在了床上，把手机丢到了一边。

“这附近好像有能钓鱼的地方诶，我们待会儿去钓鱼好不好？”

不泡温泉干什么都行，刚飞快的点了点头。

但是没等到冈田准一问清楚钓鱼场地的具体位置和收费，他就接到了一个电话，通话的时候有点神神秘秘的，刚趴在床铺上眨巴着眼睛竖起耳朵努力的偷听着内容。

也只能听到一个女人的声音什么你不过来就怎么怎么样的话，具体的内容却半点也听不清。

挂掉电话之后冈田的表情有些尴尬，其中又夹杂着愧疚，他走到刚的身边蹲下，平视着少年的眼睛。

“刚，我有事要离开一会儿，我保证，明早之前我就回来好不好？我把钱包留在这里，你要买什么或者要去钓鱼要去游戏厅都行。”

刚不是喜欢胡闹的个性，虽然在冈田面前他一直很爱瞎闹但是从不会不讲道理，可是今天他真的很不想冈田把他一个人丢在这里。

“不要，我难得才能过来奈良跟小准一起玩儿，不要把我一个人丢在这里。”

冈田无奈的叹了口气，从口袋里掏出钱包放在刚的身边，“刚，她一个女孩子家里突然被闯了空门心里不安，就算不算我们曾经交往的关系，我一个警察也没理由不去看看吧。”

刚知道自己拦不住他也没有理由不要他去，冈田对他一贯特别好，他知道如果不是事出突然冈田绝不会让他一个人待在这里。可是在冈田面前他不用装作懂事乖巧的样子，于是他只是别扭的转过身把脸埋进枕头里不去看冈田，感觉到对方拍了拍自己的后脑勺之后，就是快步离开的脚步声。

刚保持着蜷缩在床上的姿势没有动，大概过了很久的时间，久到刚已经有些迷迷糊糊的睡着了，开门的声音突然吓得他一激灵，刚立刻翻身坐起身来期待的看向门外，站在和室推拉门外的却是堂本光一。

“出来。”

堂本刚是这些天习惯堂本光一说什么他就照做了，直到坐上停在旅馆门外的长岛先生驾驶的高级轿车之后，他才察觉到身边的男人身上带着一股酒味，板着脸流露出难以靠近的气势来。

刚察言观色的能力还是有的，更何况堂本光一已经把老子不爽写在脸上了，他努力的缩在汽车后座的一边想减少自己的存在感。

汽车停在一家高级的温泉旅馆门口，堂本光一推开门径直向里走，就立刻有女将带路到旅馆最深处的豪华包间，刚老实的跟在后面，看着女将和长岛先生把行李收拾整齐之后关上门，大的吓人的包间客厅里顿时只剩下他和堂本光一。

堂本光一还是那副板着脸面无表情的样子，拉着刚的手腕就推开了卧室的拉门再关上。虽然是和室的房间，卧室却是非常豪华的双人床，上面铺着淡蓝色纹样的床单看起来手感非常不错，卧室面向外面的一面是一整面玻璃拉门，能看到专属于这间包间的一整片温泉。

不过刚并没有多看看房间里布置的余裕，或者说堂本光一压根不打算给他任何的反应时间，扯着他的胳膊直接把整个人甩在了床上。

幸而豪华包间的双人床非常软，刚倒上去之后并没有什么痛感，只是被吓了一跳，堂本光一虽然在床上时常做的他腰酸背痛也不肯放过他，甚至有几次把他做的晕倒了，但是却从来没这么粗暴过。

但是根本不容他争辩什么，堂本光一就已经脱掉了自己的上衣裤子压了上来，一边粗暴的扯掉刚的衣服，一边不容拒绝的亲吻着刚的嘴唇——准确的说这已经不是在亲了，刚感觉对方像是在撕咬一样，牙齿狠狠的撕磨着他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的口腔霸道的滑过每一个角落，没多久他就能感觉到嘴里淡淡的咸腥味道，夹杂着光一嘴里传来的酒气，呛得他甚至觉得难以呼吸。男人像是这样还不能满足一样，放开了他的嘴唇之后又开始吸允着他的下巴，接着是脖颈，毫不犹豫的用牙齿咬住刚的喉结。

刚这时候才感觉到害怕，他忘记了自己曾经下定决心不管堂本光一怎么对他他都逆来顺受，身上的男人像是猛兽一样，他实在不确定自己的安全能否得到保障。刚努力的伸着胳膊想推开身上的人，体格的差异却让他的动作完全做了白工，堂本光一只用了一只手就把他两个胳膊都压在了他的头顶，另一只手拉掉他身上的内裤，毫无章法的伸着手指想伸进刚的后穴里。

本来刚就因为紧张而全身紧绷着，更何况没有任何润滑那里怎么可能能够容纳他的手指，刚挣扎着想躲开的动作激怒了身上的男人，他稍微松开禁锢着刚的手，拉开床头的抽屉取出润滑液来。不由分说的全部挤在刚的后穴，摁住想起身逃跑的刚，直接分开他的双腿把小腿压向大腿压成M开脚，露出被润滑液染湿的小穴，二话不说就把肿胀的性器顶了上去，完全没有开拓的后穴仅仅进了一个龟头就已经完全再推进不了，堂本光一稍微退出来，再次用力向里顶弄。

疼。

刚现在除了疼再没有其他的感觉，哪怕第一次的时候都没有这么疼，堂本光一简直像是要把他撕裂一样。

说实话虽然从小不招人待见，可是刚也没受过这样的对待，更何况他今天本来就心里委屈，被一贯待他还算和善的堂本光一这么粗鲁的对待了之后，就更觉得委屈的要死了。

冈田准一不管他了，堂本光一只把他当做泄欲的工具，他到底为什么而努力的活着呢？

这么想着，刚觉得更委屈了，不管不顾的狠狠咬住堂本光一的肩膀，哭得停业停不下来。

肩膀剧烈的疼痛让堂本光一找回了理智，心情不好加上醉酒，本来该回家的刚又找不到人的烦躁让他刚刚简直有些疯狂了，现在稍微清醒之后，就看到原本笑起来甜甜的像草莓奶糖一样的少年哭得整个身体都颤抖起来。

堂本光一这辈子也没见过有谁在他面前哭得这么伤心，少年圆滚滚的眼睛此刻红通通的像兔子一样，也不去推他了，躺在床上径自的让眼泪就这么掉下来。

他知道自己做的过火，吓到这孩子了。

“抱歉……我喝醉了……”

抽出卡在后穴的性器，光一侧过身来把刚抱在怀里，轻轻的拍着少年的后背，不时的吻吻他的侧脸试图安抚他。

可是刚却哭得更惨了，身上都是乱七八糟的印记，后穴也红肿着，嘴角还有伤痕，这幅可怜兮兮的样子让光一恨不得给自己一巴掌，他抱着蜷缩起来的刚，心里头一次觉得疼的发闷，好像要把一辈子的对不起都在这一天说尽了。

“你混蛋！”

“是是是我混蛋。”

“混蛋！”

少年也没什么骂人的新意，来来回回就是那么几个词，好不容易眼泪止住了，还不住的一抽一抽的，红着鼻头和圆眼睛的样子既可怜又可爱。看得光一忍不住亲亲他的鼻子又亲亲他的眼睛，恨不得把整个人揉进自己怀里。

“我是找不到你着急……一时心里急了才生气……”

“是你说你不在我就可以自由活动的！”

“可我给你发了短信，真的，昨天晚上发的……”

堂本光一发誓自己从来没有这么低声下气的跟别人这么解释过一件事情，可是刚根本不领情。

“没发！我根本没收到，你不信你自己看。”

“我信我信，都是我的错，不哭了不哭了。”

“你怎么找到这里的？”

哭过了之后刚才察觉到蹊跷。

“手机，长岛给你的手机有定位功能。”说起这个堂本光一瞬间又觉得自己还是有几分道理的，“你说你要见你妈妈，可是你明明在温泉旅馆，你是跟谁来的？”

“跟谁？跟我相好的，你没觉得你头顶的草原一片生机盎然吗？”

刚在堂本光一总是一副乖巧得不得了的样子，哪怕是第一次上床的时候他疼得要死，也是揪着身下的床单咬着下唇忍着。堂本光一第一次见到他气鼓鼓大声反驳的样子，知道他是气自己，又忍不住觉得这样的刚特别的可爱特别的真实，不像以前像个人偶娃娃一样。

凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，又忍不住揉揉自己最喜欢的小肚子。

“来都来了我们去泡温泉。”

然后就不由分说的横抱起刚，用脚顶开推开门，在寒风还没有难以忍受的时候快步把刚放进了温泉池里，然后自己坐在他旁边好让他靠着。

刚这会儿也恢复了冷静，堂本光一刚刚是做的不对，但是人家已经道了歉说明了原委，自己就算揪住不放也没有什么别的解决办法，堂本光一要是真的翻脸把他送回相田家，那他之前受的罪不就白受了。反正人也懒洋洋的，刚干脆就整个人都窝进了光一怀里，尽情的享受温泉水的滋养。

“你不是要回家过圣诞吗？怎么又有空了？”

光一摩挲着刚的侧腰，在温泉水里本来就白嫩的皮肤更加嫩滑，他的心思早跑到一边去了。

“一点家里陈谷子烂芝麻的事情，你要想听，改天当故事讲给你听。”

“为什么改天，今天又……”

话还没说完，就感觉到堂本光一的手已经不老实的从腰上滑到了臀部两块高耸之间，后穴本来就挤进去了大量的润滑剂，就算泡在温泉水里也稀释不了多少。堂本光一这次的动作很温柔，灵巧的手指探入了一根来回抽插着，随着手指的进出，温暖的温泉水也跟着在刚敏感的后穴进进出出，只等到光一伸进第二根手指。他的腰就已经酸软的不行，整个人只能靠手臂抱着光一的脖子靠在他的身上才不滑进水里。

光一显然也察觉了这一点，他抱住刚的腰让少年面对着他坐在他的大腿上，一只手揽着刚的腰一只手继续扩张的工作。

这个动作让刚的大腿完全分开挂在光一的腰上，敏感的后穴承受着光一的手指和温泉水的双重袭击，让刚的身体轻颤起来，软绵绵的靠在光一身上，没多久就意乱情迷的喊着光一先生。

将三根手指都抽出来之后，光一调整了一下刚的坐姿，将自己等待多时的性器抵在他的后穴外摩擦了两下，果然少年不乐意的哼唧了两声，自己开始主动的扭着腰想接近光一的性器。

光一向上一顶，将自己的性器全数没入高热柔软的小穴里，被欲望支配的刚扭着腰想感受更多的快感，却因为实在被温泉水泡的没力气了，怎么样也没办法满足自己。

“光一先生……唔……光一先生……难受……”

这是刚第一次如此主动，光一非常受用的亲了亲他的耳朵，然后猛地向上一顶，惹得少年不住的轻颤。

“你想要什么，tsuyo，说出来。”

诱惑的声音如同恶魔。

“难受……用力……嗯……光一先生……”羞耻的眼泪和生理性的眼泪一起掉下来，刚紧紧抱着光一的肩膀，声音软绵绵的又带着勾人的情欲，“想要光一先生射在里面，满满的，全部射在里面……啊……”

堂本光一搂着刚的腰，激烈的抽插着，随着动作的不断起伏，在重力的作用下，刚几乎感觉光一的性器把他撑满了，疯狂的动作让他根本难以承受，蜷缩着脚趾高潮了。

刚后穴的紧致让光一几近疯狂，更何况刚今天还这么配合，堂本光一像不知疲倦一样把自己送进刚的体内，不断的抽插带着周围的水起了一圈一圈的涟漪，在刚已经昏昏沉沉只能靠他扶住腰才不会滑落进水池里的时候，光一终于才满足的将精液全数射在刚柔软的后穴深处。

高潮结束之后，光一没有急着抽出来，而是保持着这个动作抱着刚，感觉到对方的小穴不断的收缩着，想把自己的性器吸的更紧。

“我很累了。”

误以为他还想继续的刚撅起嘴，趴在他身上软绵绵的抱怨。

光一伸出手拨开刚湿漉漉的头发，亲了亲他的眼角。

“等一会儿，一会儿我们就去睡。”

堂本光一现在的语气太温柔，刚就乖顺的窝在他怀里，也不计较他还插在里面了。

堂本光一搂着怀里肉肉软软的身体，连日来的烦躁一扫而空，他紧紧抱着刚，用下巴蹭了蹭对方的侧脸，看着少年明明已经犯困还是努力睁大眼睛看着他的样子，心里柔软的一塌糊涂。

你是我的，我一个人的。


	6. 06

06

长岛将刚刚煮好的咖啡放置在客厅的矮桌上，随后在旁边放上了等待堂本光一批示的文件和签字笔，还有惯常堂本光一习惯在看文件时佩戴的眼镜。

随后他一直陪伴着长大的少爷——他现在习惯称呼他为先生，因为对方已经不再事事需要他的照料帮助，已经成长为杀伐果断的男人了——穿着浴袍从淋浴间里出来，昨晚还紧锁着的眉头此刻舒展着，整个人都散发着一股轻松的气息。

“您很少会在有情人陪伴的时候办公，那孩子真的有那么大的魅力吗？”

在堂本光一坐下来之后，长岛自然的跟着坐在一边。

“嘛，怎么说呢，又可爱又听话又不会怀孕又不黏人的情人谁不喜欢？”堂本光一带上眼镜之后眨了眨眼睛适应了一下眼前的清明，打开文件夹之后些微露出笑意来回答了长岛的话。“看相田久作和相田静有多优秀，就知道相田家基本上就是放弃了这个私生子。又或许他也知道自己是什么身份，知道什么是自己的什么不是，这种掂量得清楚的人会活得会比较轻松。”

“看来静小姐让您有些不满了。”

“我结婚，是要找堂本太太，不是某某小姐。不过见过几次面就想让我让出利润跟相田家合作，这是拿我当冤大头呢。”

归国之后父母两边都在催着堂本光一结婚，说他这个年纪再没有继承人的话家族里已经开始有些闲言碎语，甚至对他是否能继承大笔属于家族的不动产进行了质疑。堂本光一虽然已经对公司拥有了完全的支配权，但这不代表他可以放弃原本就应该属于他的家族遗产，更何况事情如果真的到了那个地步，也会影响到公司的运转。

相田静算是他接触过的几个上流社会出身的女孩子里优秀的，两个人也能聊得来，所以有过几次约会。

“其实您不妨放下联姻的想法尝试着去接触她，距离您上一次恋爱已经很久了，也许静小姐是个合适的人选。”

“嘛，既然你都这么说了，那我就再接触看看吧。”

长岛的建议在堂本光一这里很有影响力，因为光一清楚对方是全心全意的在为了自己着想，既然他能说出这样的话，就说明他真的在考察过相田静之后觉得很满意。

“哦对了，你让他们多准备点螃蟹，还有待会儿送瓶眼药水过来，那家伙昨天哭得眼睛都肿了。”

正准备起身的长岛可以很轻易的看到再次提到卧室里那个还在睡觉的小情人的时候堂本光一脸上出现的笑意，他抿抿唇，最终只是应了一声。

堂本刚这一觉真的睡了很久，堂本光一把他从温泉旅馆带走也才午饭后没多久，他哭哭啼啼的堂本光一也没在从温泉池出来之后再折腾他，两个人倒是都天刚黑下来就睡了。后半夜刚睡的极不安稳，总是做很光怪陆离的梦，被他折腾醒的堂本光一倒是好脾气，一直把翻来覆去的刚抱在怀里哄，好不容易刚安生了，光一也没了睡意，干脆起身处理工作去了。

等到将近午饭时间，光一觉得不能再任由刚这么睡下去了才决定进卧室叫他起床。

像小刷子一样的睫毛轻轻颤动着，光一半靠着床头坐在床边轻轻拍了拍男孩子的肩膀，对方半天之后才不情不愿的睁开了眼睛，圆眼睛此刻没精打采的睁着，像是主人还没找回意识一样。

这种毫无防备的睡颜让光一感觉对方在全心全意的信任着他。

“该吃午饭了，我让他们准备了螃蟹。”

窝在被窝里的少年在柔软的床铺上滚了滚并不想老实起床，光一手上并没有使什么力就轻易的把刚向上抱了抱圈进了怀里。他身上穿着长岛给他准备的浴袍，长岛向来对于布料非常讲究，这让光一的浴袍摸起来非常柔软，于是半梦半醒的刚换了个舒服的姿势自己抱住了光一的腰靠在他怀里，还满足的蹭了蹭。

被当做抱枕的光一有点好笑的戳了戳刚光洁的额头，小心的维持着这个姿势帮刚点了眼药水，然后轻轻的揉着昨晚因为他用力攥着而留下红肿的手腕。

清凉的眼药水点进眼睛里稍微有些刺痛，刚不情愿的扭了扭，想睁开眼睛看看到底怎么回事。

“乖，点过眼药水待会儿眼睛就不会痛了。”

光一看着刚想要睁眼睛，先是用手掌轻轻覆盖在他的眼睛上让他乖乖闭着，又亲了亲他的额角安抚他。

“昨天你也哭得太惨了，哄都哄不住。”

“那还不是因为……”这才算是清醒了的刚声音还有些瓮声瓮气的，提起昨天的事情他都还有些胆战心惊，虽然在答应堂本光一成为他的情人之后他也做好了对方也许会在床上很粗暴的准备，但是当体格完全压制自己的男人压在自己身上让他反抗不能的时候，他还是发自内心的恐惧了。

“是我吓到了你了，以后都不会了，我保证。”

这两天待在家里天天被父母念叨结婚生子的事情，早就貌合神离只保持着表面上的夫妻关系的两个人在他们唯一的婚生子面前难得的统一了战线。比起长岛希望他能和喜欢的人结婚再共同养育后代，他的亲生父母倒只是希望他能赶紧结婚生出继承人拿到祖父手里的遗产。堂本光一倒没天真的还希望着从两个人那里得到什么父爱母爱，但是争吵起来之后对方威胁说要让私生子进入家族产业还是让他觉得愤怒了。从家里径自出来之后就给刚发了短信，然后就在六本木的公寓等着自己的小情人赶回来，却没想到等到第二天早晨也没见到他回来，这下心情更糟糕了的光一就直接让长岛开车来了奈良，按照定位找到了温泉旅馆里的堂本刚。

“原来你的父母也这样啊，我还以为只有相田夫妇才为了生意和面子貌合神离。”

眼药水差不多吸收了之后刚坐直了身体，腰部和身后今天倒不是很难受，他有些感慨的看了光一一眼，从没听过堂本家有什么私生子的事情，他就天真的以为堂本光一是在正常的家庭里成长的，没成想原来对方的家里也是一堆糟心事。

“我爸没那个胆量把私生子接进门，况且我妈在外面说不定也有，倒是让家里看起来清静些。”

堂本光一的语气很轻蔑，他向来不把那些个他父母的情人也好私生子也好放在眼里，如果他父亲执意而为，那么毁掉一个年轻人其实并不是很困难的事情。

堂本刚早知道对方会是这样的态度，他清楚自己是什么样的身份，说出去也只有冈田准一不会瞧不起他们母子，更何况堂本光一是站在相田静那一边的人。

于是他只是乖乖的点点头，坐起身准备换衣服，堂本光一随手帮他把一边的浴衣递过来，“饭菜已经让他们摆在客厅了，洗漱一下就出来吃饭吧。”

两个人在奈良也没有再过夜，过了圣诞节就是新年了，堂本刚也就不得不回去相田家，光一还特地嘱咐长岛送他回去。而于情于理，他母亲堂本明美也一样从奈良回了东京。

相田家从来依照传统过年，12月31日的早晨家里人都要穿上和服来过节。下午的年夜饭也是提前准备好的传统食物，家里其他人都坐在客厅里，只有堂本明美在忙前忙后的把料理端上桌，刚坐在下手位，忍了又忍还是站起身。

“妈，我帮你拿吧。”

“坐下。”相田久作的声音并不大，但却透露着不容拒绝，“那么想当服务生你还转校提高什么成绩？”

堂本刚本来想接过盘子的手被他哥哥突然响起来的声音吓得一抖差点失手把盘子丢出去，他总觉得这句话里有其他的意思。

“久作，大过年的别这么跟你弟弟说话。”相田充久打断了自己长子的话，笑着帮刚夹了菜，却也一样没有同意让刚去帮忙的意思。

“他算久作哪门子的弟弟？相田家可只有两个孩子。”一边的相田理绘极不优雅的啧了一声，不满的看着愣愣的站在桌子边的堂本刚。

“好了，过年还要吵烦不烦？早知道我不如答应光一君陪他去过生日。”

相田静的插嘴却陡然让家里其他几个人都静下来，尤其是相田理绘，本来紧皱着眉头的表情立刻喜笑眉开，不住的问着相田静她和堂本光一的进展。

“妈，我作为女孩子当然要矜持了，他邀我陪他过生日那就是要过夜了，又是过年的当然要拒绝了。不过我们约了明天下午一起吃晚饭。”

父母对于儿女的婚事总是最上心，刚刚还一度凝固着的气氛随着这个话题的开展开始变得和谐起来，连一贯少言寡语的相田久作也问了几句妹妹的感情进展。

被晾在一边的堂本刚随即安安静静的从客厅里退出来，走廊里有些冷的空气让他觉得自在多了。从他搬进这个家开始的每一餐饭他都是这样过来的，久而久之他早就习惯这些夹枪带棒的冷言冷语，可是每当他见过冈田准一之后的那一段时间他就总会要不适应一阵。

说起冈田来，刚在帮妈妈把所有的料理盛好端到客厅之后回了自己的房间，掏出了自己的手机，刚刚给冈田发送了一条只有一个皱眉的颜文字的表情，此刻收到了回信。

给刚的治愈——他的小准哥哥现在在执勤——因为他是整个小组唯一的单身男性。

然后配图是自拍的冈田的拿手模仿——相似度超高的金姆凯利。

逗得刚立刻捂嘴笑起来。

——哇这张脸超丑！  
不过看在你在执勤的份上我就勉为其难的笑一下吧(*╹▽╹*)

信息显示已读的下一秒就收到了一串哭哭的表情，刚笑得前仰后合，接着摁着手机屏幕打算毫不留情的继续打击他的小准哥哥，他的房门却被推开了，走进来的是相田静。

“这是在给谁发信息？”

“没什么，姐姐你有什么事情吗？”

刚下意识的把手机塞回进自己的口袋里，拘谨的站起身回复着对方。相田静径自走进来，随意的坐在刚的对面。

“还真的有，堂本刚，这是在跟奈良那个小刑警发短信吧？”

刚心里猛地一沉，他跟冈田准一的事情除了他母亲没人知道，相田静向来是不会搭理堂本明美的，她会知道冈田的存在，只可能是她调查了自己——可是调查一个对她没有半点威胁的人有什么意义？

“看来久作哥哥说的没错啊，我们这个弟弟虽然没能继承到什么好的基因，他母亲的本事倒是学到了不少。”

对方眼神里的轻蔑刚看的一清二楚，这和堂本光一提起他家里的那些事情的时候的眼神别无二致。刚并不在意对方怎么想自己，但是他不能接受别人诋毁冈田。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别装傻呀，那我们来说说别的事情吧，你在高级俱乐部工作的事情，父亲不知道吧？”

“你到底想说什么？”

相田静无所谓的摆摆手，把一张照片放在刚面前——赫然是那天在车站门口GACKT给刚名片的场景。“久作哥哥说他在高级俱乐部见过你，我们找人调查GACKT的时候拍到了这个，堂本刚，本事不小嘛。GACKT出手很阔绰吧？手机和衣服自从搬出家里可是都换了名牌。”相田静伸手扯了扯刚的衣领，这个动作让刚很不舒服，下意识的想挥手打开，对方却自己松了手，“就是不知道这个痕迹是GACKT留下的，还是你那个小刑警？”

锁骨上有一个颜色很深的红痕，那是那天在温泉的时候堂本光一的杰作。

“放心，我们没兴趣管你这些事情，你是愿意勾搭商界精英也好还是愿意跟你的小刑警过日子也好那都是你自己的事情，但我有件要让你做的事情，”相田静染着酒红色指甲的修长手指敲了敲桌子上的照片。“GACKT的公司有一个项目招标，我要你帮我拿到其他投标公司的条件。”

“我说了我根本不知道你在说什么！”

堂本刚紧紧攥着拳头，隐忍着自己的愤怒。

“如果你非要这样，堂本刚，毁掉一个年轻刑警的未来是很简单的事情。”

相田静的声音其实很好听，此刻云淡风轻的语气却只让堂本刚觉得背后发寒。

对于这个家里所有人对自己的任何伤害，他一直都隐忍着，因为他觉得是他的存在让人家的家庭支离破碎。

可是说到底他做错了什么，他只不过是想要一个活下去的机会，等到自己有生存的能力，就离开这些是非地，回到奈良老家找份工作，闲来无聊了还可以跟冈田一起插科打诨，就是如此简单的心愿而已，甚至为了这个简单的心愿他可以连尊严都不要去当一个男人的听话的小情人，可为什么即使这样这家人还不愿意放过他？

看着相田静离开的背影，堂本刚抿紧了嘴唇。

是你先划掉我可以有的选项的。

即便是大过年的堂本光一也没有住在家里，结束了工作之后就待在六本木的公寓打游戏，打算一个人度过这个新年和生日双重的节目日子。本来在长岛的建议下他约了相田静的，不过人家拒绝了，两个人只是约定好1月1日的晚上去吃顿晚餐。

堂本光一给自己倒了杯酒，坐在沙发上小酌着。难得一个人待在这个公寓，他想起的却不是本来该和他约会的未婚妻候选人，而是和她长得有几许相似的堂本刚。其实论长相，相田静算是很漂亮的，堂本刚第一眼的时候让人注意的反倒是那双眼睛。光一知道那是遗传自他的母亲的，圆滚滚的眼睛总是很通透，尤其情事时瞅着自己，总能激发让人欲罢不能的占有欲。

看了看时间已经十点多了，懒得再打给长岛，堂本光一决定开车出门再买几瓶冰啤酒。推开门之后却看到门边坐着一个小小的人影，少年的身形本来就单薄，这么坐在地上更是感觉像个小孩子一样，抱着腿下巴撑在膝盖上眼睛一眨一眨的。

“这是谁家的小孩子丢了呀？”

堂本光一蹲下身，少年显然被吓了一跳的瑟缩了一下，抬起头怯生生的看向他，眼睛还红红的。

“你怎么……怎么在这里？”

“这里是我的公寓我为什么不能在？你不是回家了么，家里怎么了？”

他不问还好，这一问刚的眼睛就更红了，大滴大滴的眼泪砸下来，还一边用力的用袖子去擦眼泪。

“没……没事，没事。”

“再擦眼睛又该红了，诶呦你别哭，怎么了？”

“我没地方可去，走着走着就到这里来了……”刚抬起头，鼻子红红的让他那张圆滚滚的脸更加的可爱，“光一先生，你可以……可以不要再把我送回那里了吗？”

软绵绵的声音因为哭腔更加的惹人怜惜，更何况语气里的小心翼翼和依赖感让光一心里猛地一软，下意识的伸手把人抱在了怀里，轻轻的拍着刚的背。

“好。”

tbc.


	7. 07

07

堂本光一醒来的时候是一月一日的清晨，他35岁的第一天。怀里的小家伙还保持着半趴在抱枕上的侧身的姿势熟睡着，手腕上带着昨天堂本光一送给他的钻石手链，那原本是圣诞礼物，特地嘱咐长岛买一个他这个年纪男孩子会喜欢的款式，别太夸张但要精巧点，结果圣诞节那么一折腾倒忘了给他。

刚昨天收到的时候蛮开心的，立刻伸出手腕要光一帮他试戴，但是光一非常意料之中发现这样昂贵的首饰其实还没有美味的食物让这孩子发自内心的开心，对此他倒无所谓，本来也就是觉得该送他样首饰，只要这个款式他还喜欢就行。

昨晚两个人窝在客厅里看电影，可以伸展的宽大沙发足够容纳两个人舒展的躺在上面，于是两个人就保持着这样的姿势睡着了。自从把堂本刚接到这里来，堂本光一就像是食髓知味一样只要在这边过夜就会拖着少年折腾好几回，但是他也不知道昨晚是怎么回事，把小家伙抱进房门之后，就只想亲亲他抱抱他，反而没什么想进行下去的想法。

昨晚看的第一部电影是部搞笑片，刚靠在他怀里抱着膝盖把薯片咬得卡次卡次响，又被片子里的笑点逗得前仰后合，有些幽暗的投影屏光亮下少年的眼睛闪着光亮，让堂本光一只看着他就忍不住笑出来。

他过过很多次不同的12月31日，有小时候父母各忙各的时候长岛亲手给他做蛋糕，一边写着新年快乐一边写着kochan生日快乐。再大一点就出了国，要么会跟朋友出去玩儿通宵，要么也有时候家里会给他办盛大的生日聚会，也不是没有在情人那里过的时候，不过那时候就是在床上了。

他隐约觉得现在刚对他来说不太一样，因为这大概是他内心觉得最平静而温馨的一次12月31日，揽着少年的腰把手掌搭在他软乎乎的肚子上的时候，堂本光一这么想着。

不过他并没有去深究这种感觉，毕竟刚现在就在他的怀里，他没有别的地方可以去，所以他可以笃定对方不会离开自己。

早饭按照光一的习惯只喝一杯咖啡，刚倒是再帮光一冲泡好了咖啡之后给自己热了片面包配着牛奶吃了。

“中午呢？中午有什么安排吗？”

堂本光一摇摇头，不论他再工作狂，他手下的下属总是要休假的，没道理让人新年第一天就加班。

咬着面包的堂本刚立刻笑起来，双手击掌像是做了什么伟大的决定一样。

“那我们中午吃豆乳锅好不好，我待会儿出去买材料。”

“那种东西让长岛送过来就好了。”

虽然不知道豆乳锅的内容，不过堂本光一向来不在乎这些生活上的事情，长岛会帮他打理好。虽然刚有说他自己去买就好，在堂本光一的坚持下还是写了材料清单给长岛，不出一小时所有的东西就被送达了堂本宅。

刚接过长岛先生手里的食材之后就转身去了厨房，但他还是留意到长岛手里还拿着一个珠宝的袋子交给了堂本光一——刚并不认识什么珠宝品牌，不过这跟堂本光一昨晚送他那一个手链是同样的品牌。

刚摸了摸手腕上的链子若有所思。

堂本光一向来是只把吃饭当做是摄入能量维持生命的事情，忙起来根本想不起来吃饭的时候也是常有的，哪怕长岛怎么苦心劝说都没什么成效。但他跟刚在一起的时候倒意外的跟随着刚的饮食习惯，能每顿都多少吃一点。

现在，堂本光一正捧着他的碗，里面是热气腾腾的豆乳锅，给他盛了饭的少年正眼巴巴的盯着他等他评价。

“嗯，好吃。”舌头还没碰到勺子里的汤汁的时候光一就已经点了点头表示了赞扬，没成想少年还是有些不乐意的崛起了嘴。

“光一先生以后结婚了要是这么跟做好了饭的太太讲话的话，绝对会被生气的。”

堂本家的夫人当然不需要亲自下厨做饭，堂本光一需要的是一个能站在他身侧和他并肩作战的人，而不是一个帮佣，不过这并不会影响他想逗逗刚。

“那刚呢，也要生气吗？”

端着汤碗的少年一本正经又显得俏皮可爱，惹得光一伸手去捏他鼓起来的脸颊“嘛，我的话，就勉为其难的接受这个夸奖了。”

等到两个人慢慢悠悠的吃完饭刚再刷完碗，一顿午饭已经吃到了将近下午两点，堂本光一还没忘记早晨长岛特地提醒他记得跟相田静约在下午六点，地点就离六本木这间公寓不到十分钟车程的餐厅，五点半的时候长岛会在地下停车场等着光一。

“静小姐喜欢浅色系的休闲西装，我已经整理好放在您的衣柜里了，还有礼物请别忘记带上。”

堂本光一有点无奈的想长岛还真的挺看中相田静，难得自己的管家先生这么郑重其事的提醒了，左右他现在也没事干，不如先试试西装好了——他平日里几乎都是穿黑色西装，浅色系的还真的没尝试过。

穿上衬衣和西裤之后，一颗小脑袋就从卧室门边露出来，“我能进来吗？”

“这也是你的卧室，进来还要问一下啊。”

听到他的允许，刚才慢慢悠悠溜达进卧室，一屁股坐在床铺上，挪啊挪的靠在床头抱着抱枕看堂本光一系衬衣扣子。堂本光一属于成熟男人的身材非常的肌肉分明，这一点在他穿正装的时候尤为明显，衬衣和裤腰共同勾勒出腰线来，肩膀却又很宽厚。

“因为光一先生看起来在忙嘛，我进来要是打扰了怎么办？”

堂本光一透过卧室里超大的穿衣镜看向床上的少年，发现对方的目光也在他的身上游走。刚似乎很喜欢穿宽松的衣服，现在也是穿着一件感觉能裹下两个他的针织衫和柔软的棉布长裤随着他的动作露出纤细的脚腕来，缩在一起的样子简直像是只小熊了。

“既然进来了就不能光看着了，领带会打吗？”

本来已经绕上脖子的领带又被取了下来，堂本光一在床边稍微弯下腰把领带递给刚，然后好整以暇的等待着对方帮自己系领带。刚乖巧的跪坐在床边，接过领带之后向前倾身动作温柔的将领带绕过堂本光一的脖子，然后小心的将领子整理一下，呼吸间温热的吐息就全部喷洒在堂本光一的侧颈。光一稍微敛眉，就能看到刚一脸认真的给自己系领带的样子。

少年的睫毛微微颤抖着，嘴唇也因为屏气凝神而微微嘟着。

堂本光一向来是不委屈自己的人，更何况现在美人在怀，根本不需要有什么顾忌。稍微的再向前倾身，光一就吻上了刚的嘴唇，一手揽着刚的脖子不断的侵略着他的口腔，另一只手顺遂心意的伸进刚宽大的针织衫里，抚摸上少年滑嫩的肌肤。

刚就乖巧的跪坐着，闭着眼睛微微抬起头承受着堂本光一富有侵略性的吻，一只手还捏着领带，另一只手已经不自觉的搭在了光一的肩膀上。

“刚刚在看什么？”

一吻结束之后两个人都乱了气息，堂本光一低沉的声音在刚的耳边响起来，已然带了色情的意味。

刚眨眨眼睛，收紧了搭在光一肩膀上的手。

“这件衬衣很好看。”

“仅此而已？”

说话间堂本光一已经把领带丢在了一边，摩挲着刚的脖颈带着笑意的故意调戏他。少年被他今天没刮过的胡茬弄的有些痒，笑嘻嘻的想躲开，又因为被牢牢搂着腰而动弹不得，只能红着脸抬起头。

“还有……”

“还有什么？”

“……穿西装……有一次在玄关……”

少年的声音低低的细细的，不仔细听根本听不清，不过堂本光一的听力非常好，所以他很清楚的捕捉到关键词——实际上堂本光一并不是个忍不住性欲的人，再加上最重要的他有洁癖,所以平日里的情爱也都是在临睡前洗过澡之后开始的。除开温泉是真的醉酒加生气以外唯独那次去堂本刚的学校看着刚穿着校服的样子真的让他第一次有了难以抑制的想要把眼前的少年完全吞吃入腹的冲动。

此刻刚以这样的表情提前这件事情，那张圆滚滚的可爱的脸埋在堂本光一的颈窝，隔着衬衣他甚至能够感觉到灼人的热度，如同点燃了导火线一样，火苗一点点加速烧向炸药。

堂本光一伸手将刚推倒在床上然后欺身压上去，狠狠地吸允着少年柔软的嘴唇，他能感觉到刚谨慎的笨拙的在伸出舌头轻轻舔着光一的唇角，这是他第一次在接吻的时候做出主动地动作，这样的认知无疑又让光一感觉到自己身上烧的更厉害了，如同重病一般，只有身下这个少年是自己的解药。

他隐约觉得这次从相田家出来的刚不太一样了，但如果是在这个方面的话，那他乐见其成。

“你这是做好几天不下床的准备了吗？”

刚揽着他的脖子，清澈见底的眸子里倒映着光一的脸，然后对方稍微的抬起头，伸出舌尖轻轻的舔舐——更准确的叙述可能只是碰了一下光一的喉结，“想被光一先生抱着。”

这下堂本光一真的不去在意那该死的约会时间了，他被自己身体里想要疯狂占有的欲望折磨的够呛，几乎是撕扯下了刚身上的针织衫和长裤，对方的内裤前端已经有些湿漉漉的，被欲望支配着的身体不断地在光一身上厮磨，主动地取悦着堂本光一。

这让光一有了一个新的想法——之前他一直还算体谅他是刚的第一个男人，即便有时候会折腾得刚浑身酸痛，但是他还真的是有所保留的怕吓到小孩子。这样想着，光一的手指滑过刚两腿之间的嫩肉，恶意的用指尖不断地搔过，引得少年的身体一阵一阵的轻颤。嘴唇也离开已经被他吸允的红肿起来的唇，一路挪移到刚胸前的两点凸起，不断地用牙齿轻轻撕咬着。刚被他这样的动作折磨的几乎快哭了出来，身前的欲望直挺挺的挺立着，光一毫不客气的握住了刚的下身快速的摩擦着，丝毫不顾及身下的人提高了音调的呻吟，一边摩擦着柱身和铃口一边还揉捏着两边的精囊，从未被如此对待过得刚没多久就泄了出来，颤抖着已经泛红了的身体哭了出来，被打开的双腿不得不保持着这样的姿势让光一完全把他被自己精液覆盖的下身看得清清楚楚。

“不....不要看....”

被羞耻心打败的少年伸手想挡住光一的视线，男人却毫不留情的把他的手摁在身侧，借着精液的润滑直接将手里的东西顶进了刚的后穴。

“唔.....不要.....”

陌生的触感让刚猛地一震然后睁开眼睛，堂本光一扶着他大开的双腿，正把一根按摩棒塞进他的身体里，比起光一的尺寸和热度，按摩棒进入的并不算艰难，但是初次体验这种冷冰冰的东西送入到身体里，刚非常不适应的蜷缩起脚趾不安的叫着光一的名字。

光一一边毫不留情的将按摩棒塞进最深处，一边亲了亲刚的唇角又揉了揉他的头发表示安慰。

“乖，我不会伤到你的。”

刚艰难的挪动了一下身体想躲开他，光一却丝毫不客气的摁着他的腰，打开了按摩棒的开关，一开始只是轻微的振动，刚只觉得后穴痒痒的，看到他没有出现什么不良反应之后，光一将开关拨到了高档。刚的身体几乎是跳起来了，陌生的感觉加上奔涌而来的快感让他忍受不住，死死握着光一的手断断续续的哀求他停下来。

这个画面太过于色情了，床上的少年一丝不挂，只有内裤挂在脚腕无人问津，光一身上的衣服却还齐整着，皮带不时的咯在刚的身上留在红痕，手里拿着按摩棒来回的抽插着，惹得身下的人不住地扭着身体颤抖着，在估摸着刚快要到达高潮的时候，光一却故意关上了开关，把按摩棒拔出来丢在了一边。

快感即将到达高潮的时候被猛然切断对谁来说都难以忍受，刚的小穴可怜兮兮的一开一合着等待着被填满，被欲望支配的少年也顾不得羞耻心，攀附着光一的身体摩擦着，希望男人能继续下去。

“tsuyo，只等着别人动可不是好孩子哦。”

其实光一自己也真的隐忍到极限了，少年光裸的身体纠缠在自己身上不住地亲吻着自己，他现在只想把这家伙摁在床上干到他起不了身。但是他还是故意板着脸无动于衷，只是摸了摸刚的脑袋，示意他要主动。

刚摇了摇嘴唇，有些手足无措，但是被欲望支配着得不到满足的感觉实在太难受。他笨拙的颤抖着手指解开了光一衬衣的扣子，学着光一的动作不断吸允着光一的胸膛，小腹，然后拉开了光一的皮带和裤子，隐忍了多时的性器立刻跳出来，在刚的眼前直立着。

少年舔了舔下唇，然后毫不犹豫的伸出舌头舔了舔光一的性器。

柔软的舌头舔在高涨的性器上，再加上刚就这么跪在自己两腿之间，这样的画面和触感让光一几近疯狂。他没想到刚会直接用嘴，原本以为第一次做这些，刚只要用手就好了，却没想到刚笨拙的含着他的性器吸允着，脸颊被大得过分的性器撑得鼓起来。

被柔软的口腔包裹起来，光一几乎是下意识的用手掌摁住了刚的后脑勺，在他的口腔里抽插了几下，直到刚被突然的插入动作呛得咳了几下，整张脸都涨红起来。光一稍微使劲就卡着刚的胳肢窝把人抱着坐在他的腹部，刚会意的眨眨眼睛，扶着光一的性器插进自己的小穴里，然后前后晃动着自己酸软的腰部试图得到快感。这样的律动显然让两个人都不满意，光一先是卡着刚的腰部一上一下的抽插着自己的性器，而后还是觉得不够激烈，他把刚放倒在床上，把少年纤细的双腿撑到极致，然后全力的将粗粝的性器闯进去，满足的叹息一声之后摁着刚的大腿激烈的来回进出着，然后全数射在少年体内。

一次高潮的结束显然不能让堂本光一感觉到满足，他的性器还停留在刚的体内感受着小穴因为高潮余韵而不断的收缩着，少年被他折腾的现在身体还轻轻颤抖着，抱着他的脖子不肯松手。

这让堂本光一的内心变得很柔软，他安抚似的轻轻亲了亲刚的嘴唇，想抱着少年先去浴室洗干净两个人满身的汗气。

手机铃声在这个时候不适时宜的响起来，在堂本光一几乎要把手机甩出去的时候屏幕上的长岛的字样让他稍微找回了理智，摁下接通之后长岛的声音就在此刻充满了淫靡气息的房间里响起来。

“先生，我马上就要到您的公寓楼下，跟静小姐约定的时间还有半个多小时。”

去他妈的相田静。

堂本光一简直想爆粗口，任谁在这种时候被人打扰还要被提醒他现在不得不从刚的身体里出去然后去应付一个他也没多少好感的女人都会不爽，更何况现在身下的少年还睁着这样湿漉漉的大眼睛看着自己，埋在他紧致小穴里的性器还蠢蠢欲动着。

但是他毕竟是堂本光一，是堂本财团说一不二的总裁，不论长岛说的让他以恋爱的态度去和相田静交往能不能实现，他的确需要一个堂本太太和一个继承人，而相田静是相当合适的人选。

堂本光一叹了口气，从刚的身体里退出来，随着他的动作，被射进少年身体里的精液从一开一合的小穴里渐渐流出来，白色的液体和红肿的小穴颜色分明，让光一的眼神暗了暗。他抬手拉开床头柜下面的抽屉，原本放着按摩棒的地方现在空着，光一的手在里面来回摸索了一下，翻出一个小小的塑胶玩意来。

刚侧头看过去，不太懂得光一在找什么，眨巴着眼睛迷茫的看向男人，然后下一秒就感觉随着什么东西被塞进后穴里，原本在渐渐流出身体的粘稠液体被堵在了里面。

“乖乖在家等我回来。”

堂本光一动作迅速的在浴室里冲了澡，原本长岛给他准备的西装早就在这场情事里变得皱皱巴巴的，上面还沾着刚的精液，光一随手把它丢在了一边，拿着惯常的黑色休闲装套在了身上，无视长岛询问的眼神黑着脸坐上了汽车后座。

一顿饭吃得味同嚼蜡，本来中午刚做的豆乳锅他就在少年期待的眼神攻势下多吃了点，现在完全不饿，更何况现在心思完全在自家小情人身上，连相田静多番暗示吃完饭后的娱乐活动都故意视而不见。最后端上来得饭后甜品更是动都没动，就主动提出让长岛亲自送相田静回家。

“先生......”

“你送静小姐回家，我打车回去就行。”

说完就跟相田静点头告别，连多说一句话的时间都不给对方，穿着合身的小礼服画着精致妆容的女人死死地攥着手里的提包，看着堂本光一离开的背影又尴尬又生气，还得长岛打圆场。

“先生归国没多久，工作实在非常忙碌，陪静小姐吃这顿饭的时间也是调开工作才挤出来的。他还特地给您买了项链，希望您能喜欢。”

价值不菲的钻石项链多少安抚了相田静，她早就知道堂本光一是出了名的工作狂，既然对方至少还记得买礼物送给自己也能陪自己吃饭，想想父亲早年忙碌的时候连人都见不到，相田静又顿时觉得她和堂本光一的婚姻还是值得期待的。

心思杂乱之间，也就无视了驾驶座上若有所思的长岛。

听到堂本光一关门出去的声音，堂本刚才伸出胳膊拿过放在床头的手机，上面显示的时间只差几分钟就到六点，没记错的话长岛似乎说了这里过去要将近十分钟车程，虽然他现在不能对相田静做出什么实质性的打击，但即便给她添添堵刚也是乐意的。而且以堂本光一离开时的语气来看，估摸着他亲爱的姐姐想要什么进一步的沟通交流也不可能了。

堂本刚解开手腕上闪着漂亮光亮的钻石手链随手丢在一边，却用指尖摸了摸挂在红绳上的银制小铃铛，这是他还小的时候冈田送给他的生日礼物，后来长大了他还特意换了自己编的红绳这么一直当做护身符一样挂着。

之前Gackt给他的名片不知道被他丢到哪里去了，刚思索着，看来最近他得找机会去俱乐部上上班碰碰运气了。

这样想着，刚就想起自己在写材料单的时候特地加在上面的草莓和奶油，打算起身的时候才察觉到只要他一动，塞在小穴里的小玩意儿就充分的让他感受到它的存在感，几乎现在对他来说好好走路都很艰难。

但刚还是坚持着爬起身，随手从堂本光一的衣柜里拿了件白衬衣套在身上，男人的衬衣套在男孩的身上显得很大，下摆几乎能遮住刚的屁股，身上也很晃荡。刚赤脚走到厨房，把袖子挽起来之后从冰箱里取出黄油来，开始了蛋糕的烤制工作。

堂本光一回家走进客厅之后看到的就是这样的情景，少年单薄的身体套在他的白衬衣里，晃晃荡荡的下摆下面露出光裸纤细的双腿来，随着他的动作，塞在小穴里的东西就有些被挤出来。光一快步走到少年身后，不由分说的伸手拔掉了后穴里塞着的东西，被他突然的动作和下身的感觉吓得一抖的刚把本来正在打发的奶油就甩在了玻璃碗外面。

“你在干什么？”

从身后拥住刚单薄的身体，一边问着话一边上下其手，少年笑嘻嘻的躲开他捣乱的手，一本正经的嘟起三角嘴说自己在做草莓蛋糕。

“蛋糕？”

“长岛先生不是说今天是光一先生的生日吗？”

堂本光一这才反应过来，这小家伙是在给自己做生日蛋糕。这样想着光一忍不住亲亲刚的后颈，直接横抱起刚大步流星的走进了卧室。

“蛋糕....只剩下涂上奶油了你等一下.....唔......”

刚的抱怨很快消失在堂本光一的吻里，被精液充满了一整个下午的小穴湿湿软软，根本不需要任何的扩张就能容纳下光一的性器，很快刚就没办法在意自己做了一半的蛋糕了，堂本光一被憋了一个下午的欲望简直像是要把他吞吃入腹。刚侧身半趴在床上，光一一边啃着他的侧颈一边抬着他的右腿狠命的抽插着，每一下都像是要顶进刚身体的最深处一样，让刚根本无力承受只能死死地捏着枕头的一角感受着身后男人强烈的占有欲。

而且不光是身后的小穴，光一还不停地抚慰着刚的下身，把少年的性器握在手里来回摩擦着，前后不停地刺激让刚很快就颤抖着射出来，但是身后的男人像是永远得不到满足一样不断地抽插着，抵着刚的后穴不肯放过他。

“唔....不行了.....光一先生......”

整个后背都酸的要命，对于刚来说即使是情事被叫停的两个小时里因为有东西一直在他的后穴里也像是在持续的刺激一样，让他现在除了啜泣着收紧后穴希望身后的男人尽快到达高潮之后放过他别无他法。

堂本光一的动作开始慢下来，每一下都努力的去寻找着刚身体里的那一点，慢慢的厮磨着让刚再次陪他一起沉溺进这一片欲望之中。

刚的身体简直被榨干了，可怜的性器还挺立着可是完全射不出什么了，只能死死地扣着光一的背接受着对方大力的抽插，不断地呻吟也渐渐的开始嘶哑，他第一次感觉到身上的这个男人陷入疯狂的时候有多可怕，后穴还叫嚣着不够满足，但是身体已经完全的吃不消了。之前射进去的精液被挤出来，在刚的下身黏黏糊糊的糊在一起，又被不断抽插的动作带进去，在刚颤抖着到达不知道第几次高潮的时候，光一终于在刚收紧的小穴里射了出来，满满的精液随着他抽出的动作立刻流出来，刚感觉自己的小腹都已经涨起来，身体里充满了堂本光一射出的液体，全身上下都充满了这个人的味道。高潮的那一刻刚感觉自己的意识都有些模糊起来，眼前一片空白，只能攀附着光一的身体才感觉自己实际存在着。

结束情爱之后的堂本光一就开始变得温柔起来，他轻轻的揉着刚快要抽筋的后腰，把人揽在怀里不住地亲吻刚的额头，脸颊，嘴唇。

“你说我射进去那么多，你会怀孕吗？”

哈？模模糊糊的以为是自己听错了，刚靠在光一的怀里稍微的恢复了一下体力，最终还是放弃爬起身去做他的蛋糕。他微微抬起头看向光一，情事过后的白嫩嫩的脸颊上带着潮红。

“你待会儿还出去么？”

“这都快十二点了，洗完澡我们就睡吧。”

刚就笑起来，自己凑过去亲了亲堂本光一的唇角。

“我想第一个跟你说生日快乐的人肯定不能是我，所以就想留到最后说。”少年笑起来的眉眼更加好看，亮晶晶的眼睛像是天边的月亮一样，让光一久违的听到了自己胸腔里心脏跳动的声音。“光一先生，生日快乐。”

其实这是今天他听到的第一句生日快乐。

堂本光一收紧了抱着刚的手，把对方锁在自己的怀里亲了亲他湿漉漉的头顶，“你要是真的能怀孕就好了。”

“嗯？光一先生你说什么？”

这次是真的没听清，刚从光一的手臂间又抬起头，想听听看对方刚刚到底说了什么，光一却只是冲他笑笑。

虽然以往堂本光一也露出过笑意，但是严格来说堂本刚没见到他真的笑过，就是现在这样，眯起眼睛弯起嘴角，像是能融化掉冬日落雪一样的笑容。

这比他在床上说的那些话更让刚觉得脸红。

“没什么，我抱你去洗澡吧。”


	8. 08

08

“你真的非得回家不可么？”

“我作业都还在家里。”

“教科书还是练习册，让长岛买新的就行。”

“可是我是自己跑出来的，再不回去父亲会训斥我的。”

吃掉已经只能算是午饭的早餐之后，堂本光一就想起之前在温泉旅馆的种种，那次是得赶回来，现在正在新年假期，是最好的度假时光，不免起了点旖旎的心思。结果刚说出口，自己的小情人就露出为难的表情来，说是他必须要回家一趟。

硬是压着刚又狠狠做了一次，直到夜幕降临堂本光一才不情不愿的让长岛把人送回家，现在堂本光一对于相田家可谓是真的没什么好感了，好端端的假期都不能让他舒心的过。他还从来没试过明明是自己的情人，还得有心里念着却见不到吃不到的时候。

这倒是苦了刚，前一天自己撩的火已经让他浑身酸痛，再雪上加霜之后现在走路都得很小心的才能让自己看起来姿势正常，好在相田家对于他回家也没什么反应，除了相田充久一顿批评之外，理绘夫人不过惯常的几句冷嘲热讽而已，刚根本不放在心上，只是一心想赶紧回房间休息，他晚上还得溜出去去俱乐部上班，不养精蓄锐老板可是不留情面的。

但是相田夫妇放过了他，相田静就不会。前一天刚在堂本光一那里吃了瘪的相田静心情本身就不好，所以也就更想在事业上做出点什么来向堂本光一证明她绝对有实力成为堂本夫人。

刚前脚刚迈进房门想好好泡个澡放松一下，相田静后脚就跟了进来，这让刚简直想要下逐客令了。在六本木的时候他只在情事结束的时候自己飞快地淋浴了一下，虽然堂本光一真诚的好几遍的表示要亲自服务他泡澡，刚都果断拒绝了——鬼知道他们两个一起进了浴室几点能出来，他可是跟俱乐部老板打了招呼今天要过去的。

不过刚还是安静的挪动着酸痛的腰跪坐在矮桌边，在这个大宅子里，相田静是名正言顺的主人，而自己才是寄人篱下的那个。

“交代你的事情怎么样了？”

刚撇撇嘴，自己又不是间谍，退一万步说就算他真的是Gackt的情人，他也不可能轻易的看到对方公司里的文件内容。想想堂本光一最近倒是有在六本木的公寓办公的习惯了，不过他也不会凑过去看什么。

“我今晚会去俱乐部一趟，要是父亲母亲发现了你帮我找个借口顶过去，如果我拿的到我就给你。”

“我不想要如果，堂本刚，你最近大概会听到你的小警察调职到东京来的消息。”满意的看着刚变了脸色，相田静悠然的说下去。“放心，这是升职。奈良那个地方小，不容易出什么突发情况，东京可就不一定了。”

言下之意已经再清楚不过，堂本刚攥紧了桌子下的拳头，心里只感觉愤怒与无力感不停的交织着，甚至于痛恨自己的无能为力，他都不能跟相田静翻脸，他知道以相田家的能力，真的要阻断一个警察的未来未必是难事。他在想，如果自己不是选择藏拙而是真的非常的优秀，那么是不是这些人还会这样轻易的对待他如同一个玩具一样。

“我知道了。”

相田静知道自己的威胁起到了作用，也不再火上浇油，满意的离开了堂本刚的房间，留下刚一个人躺在冰凉的地板上发呆。原本的困意已经被后背一阵一阵的冰冷驱走，堂本刚抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛，一时竟然觉得哪怕是六本木的公寓也比这里更像是家。

a.m.3:20

连续的不眠不休显然在这个时候开始影响刚的精神，端着不算轻的盘子来回的游走在各个包间之间对每一个客人笑脸相迎更是耗费了刚很大的体力，他躲在休息室里想稍微的喘口气的时候，一起工作的服务生伙伴递了根烟过来。

“你可别是要跟我说什么未成年不能抽烟的话，未成年也不能在这里工作。”

刚冲对方咧嘴笑笑，接过对方手里的烟凑在鼻子跟前闻了闻，并不排斥这样陌生的烟草味道。年纪比他大不了几岁的服务生伙伴样貌也很出众但看起来却比刚苍老事故得多，坐在刚的身边点燃了烟深深洗了一口，吞吐云雾的样子让刚不知为何有些心酸。

也许在他人眼里这些在俱乐部工作的年轻服务生都是一脚踏在某条灰色的线上的人，刚却很喜欢跟他们之间这种用着假名的交往，那就像是脱离了这个乱糟糟的世界，没人会在乎对方姓甚名谁来自哪里经历了什么，窝在一起插科打诨迈出这间俱乐部就各不相识，这种关系性简直单纯又真实到奢侈。

“cheri酱为什么还来俱乐部工作呢？”在接收到刚不解的目光后，男生勾唇笑笑，“大概只有你自己觉得隐藏的很好吧，大家都在猜能把cheri酱拐带走的是什么样的人呢，顺便一说我压的是一个古板的大叔。”

把古板的大叔这个词套在堂本光一身上的想象让刚忍不住笑出来，“这种无聊的赌局就别猜了。”

“cheri酱，我没跟你讲过吧，其实我也被人包养过。”对方把烟摁在烟灰缸里，目光逐渐深远起来，“我不是也有一阵不太来了吗。”

“那后来呢……”放在往常，刚不会在这个时候接话，可是看着对方眼睛里那些情绪，刚突然非常想知道结局是什么样的。

“后来？我都会到这里了能有什么后来……”男生站起身来，指了指刚的心脏位置笑起来，那种软软的却又带着种特别的情绪的笑容让刚突然觉得心口微微的疼，“cheri酱要记得过来人的告诫，无论他对你多好，都不要把这里丢了。”

“那么，附赠一个结局，今天是他的新婚之夜，跟某某长官的独生女。其实他问过我愿不愿意继续跟着他的，你看至少衣食无忧是不是？”

男孩子笑起来的样子真的非常好看，最后的低语却隐没在开门的支呀声中。

“可是不论我有多低贱，我也不愿意我的爱情陪我一起低贱。”

门砰的一声关上了，只把刚一个人留在灯光昏暗的休息室里。刚拿起桌子上不知谁丢下的打火机点着了手里的香烟，猛吸一口之后烟雾呛得他剧烈咳嗽得眼睛都盈满了眼泪，刚抬手用袖口蹭了蹭眼角。

自己都到这样的境地中了，哪里还有同情别人的余裕。

Gackt是在俱乐部快关门的时候一个人来的，刚特地跟别人换了执勤区域给他送酒，还没想好怎么开口套近乎，对方倒是先说话了。

“刚君好久不见啊。”

“Gackt桑在叫谁？”

对方藏在墨镜后面的眼睛让刚读不清他的情绪，但是这次对方非常明显的轻笑了一声，“或者我该叫你堂本光一的小情人？嘛，放轻松，我又不是八卦记者，只不过我有兴趣的对象我多少也要查查看而已。”

明显感觉到感兴趣这个词让刚的身体猛地绷紧，Gackt故意凑过去到刚的耳边，低沉的嗓音叙述着他这段时间一直等着刚的电话等的很辛苦，还时不时就跑到俱乐部来守株待兔……一直逼到刚面红耳赤又羞又躁才停下来，向后靠倒在沙发上哈哈大笑。

“你这孩子真是有意思，不过我喜欢成熟的大姐姐，不是你这种小屁孩儿，这点你不用担心。”

“那你……”

“嘛，我只不过偶尔听你在俱乐部唱过歌，觉得很好听，你又不常来，想经常听听你唱歌而已。”Gackt摊摊手，一副自己的目的非常纯良的样子，只不过陪着他那张脸实在没什么可信度而已。

不过刚还是和对方交换了通讯方式，约定下一次白天有空的时候刚去Gackt的录音棚唱歌给他听。刚实在觉得这样的理由太莫名其妙，可是看看Gackt不按常理出牌的样子，又觉得似乎也有那么几分道理，干脆就丢到一遍不去想了。

长岛把刚送回相田家之后又折返回六本木的公寓，推门进去的时候堂本光一正在打一款非常老旧的杀人游戏，就是非常古老的没什么剧情功能的单纯的砍砍杀杀的游戏。上一次他看到堂本光一把这个游戏翻出来玩儿还是研究生毕业的时候跟同学打赌输了穿了女装参加了毕业典礼的时候。

简而言之，他的少爷现在心情非常不好。

作为管家，长岛认为自己非常有责任为光一排忧解难。于是他帮光一沏了一杯红茶，微笑着提起了最近光一有朋友在关西那边买了一个温泉宅子作为私人温泉用。

“哦。”

手起刀落收人头的堂本光一连眼睛都没眨一下，一个人去温泉有什么可泡的，圣诞节假期那天晚上的温泉倒是有意思。

“您可以邀请静小姐一家一起去温泉，老爷夫人也可以一起去，两家人共同度假。”

“哦。”

他正烦相田家的人呢别哪壶不开提哪壶。

“我的意思是，静小姐一家——相田家，当然是带着被先生您介绍进入住宿式高中的小少爷一起。”

堂本光一的手指稍微摁偏就放过了一个怪，他抬起头来看着微笑着的长岛，丢下游戏手柄站起身来。

“你现在就去联系看对方的宅子是不是空着，我给相田静发短信。”

长岛看着堂本光一快步走进卧室取手机的背影，不免对于自家少爷难得的露出的孩子气而感到有些怀念，如果不是堂本夫妇只管生不管养，他的小少爷今天不会成长为不肯信任别人的样子。这也是他为何一直坚持要堂本光一以恋爱的态度来对待适龄婚嫁的女孩子，他希望他的小少爷能得到一份弥补他内心缺失的感情。

堂本刚在到达私人温泉宅子以后都一直是一脸懵逼的，相田家和堂本家全家出动的温泉旅行，怎么看都像是给堂本光一和相田静的婚姻关系预热，指名道姓要把他带来做什么？

其实来了也就是来了，相田久作在陪女朋友没有来堂本夫妇和相田夫妇一副亲家的样子聊的非常开心，堂本光一也都是陪在相田静身边，只多余他一个人无所事事。

刚有些无奈的想，好歹他也是高三生呢，不要搞得好像他有闲到陪人旅游一样。

堂本光一才是心里最痒痒的那个人，宅子里房间不少，堂本夫妇和相田夫妇住在后院最里面，他和相田静的房间不出意外的相对，而刚的房间却要偏一些，到这儿来从午饭到晚饭，他连句话都没来得及跟刚说。

于是现在他和相田静在院子里所谓饮酒赏月，而稍远一点的角落里，刚正和宅子里负责做饭的阿姨聊的开心，大概刚刚一个人去泡了温泉，刚的脸颊红红的，捧着一瓶牛奶小口小口的嘬着，动作间露出光洁的后颈来。

堂本光一实在没办法不想到其他的地方去。

“光一君？光一君？”

“嗯，我在听。”

其实眼神都没往相田静身上放过，堂本光一在心里埋怨着长岛出的这个破主意，人是见到了，吃不着有什么用。

“真的吗，这里不远处有能瞭望夜景的地方，诶，真想去看看呐。”

“我开车带你去不就好了。”

听着刚那边对话的动静，堂本光一飞速的接了话，刚还没来得及反应，相田静倒先出声了。

“光一君？刚他小孩子随便说说而已……”在家里再怎么样，在外堂本刚都是她叔叔遗孤，表面的温柔的姐姐也要做到。

“对我只是……”

“没关系，是静小姐的弟弟嘛，再说刚…刚君也是高三生难得出来放松，想去看看就去看看吧，来回也花不了几个小时。”

堂本刚有点懵的看着堂本光一和相田静来回推脱了几个来回，然后在相田静你给我老实点的眼神威胁下，堂本光一从长岛那里拿了钥匙推着刚去停在离宅子有一段路的那辆越野车。

“我只是随口附和来的，没想着要去……”话还没说话，剩下的声音就被吞没在了堂本光一的吻里，男人把他压在冷冰冰的车门上，一点点描摹着他的唇线，吸允着他的舌尖，搭在后腰上的手来回抚摸着，外面裹着的大衣本来就没系扣子，穿在里面的浴衣都有些歪歪扭扭了。眼看着堂本光一已经把亲吻慢慢移到他的侧颈上，手上的动作也越来越大，刚有些慌乱的推了推他。

“你干嘛……被我父母……”

堂本光一这才停下了动作，搂着刚的腰把下巴搭在刚的肩膀上，喘着粗气平复着自己。

“谁让你诱惑我。”

“……我哪有？”

“怎么没有，一直在我不远处说个没完，一瓶牛奶半天喝不完，领口还开这么大……”

堂本刚有些懵的眨眨眼睛，被堂本光一突然孩子气的语气逗得有点想笑，他稍微抬起头亲了亲光一的唇角。“谁让你带上我来这里，我姐姐可还在里面呢。”接着就自己拉开了车门做进了副驾驶的位置——外面可真的冷得够呛的。

堂本光一随即跟了上去，越野车内部的空间比刚常坐的堂本光一的法拉利大得多，刚稍微调整了一下靠背，就能舒服的向后仰躺在座椅上。没等他舒服多久，把车子开出一段距离堂本光一就跟着蹭了过来，一样放倒了座椅跟着躺下来，一手搭在刚的小肚子上揉了揉。

车内的环境随着空调打开而渐渐温暖起来，刚稍微坐起身想脱掉外面的外套，比起待在里面被相田家的母女俩各种看不顺眼，他倒愿意待在车里，但是他脱衣服的动作才进行了一半就意识到堂本光一的目的绝不单纯。

对方在他稍微坐起身的时候蹭过来，穿过外套揽住了他的腰身来回婆娑，再度吻上了他的唇，很快刚身上的外套就被丢到了后座，浴衣也开始没办法裹住他的身体。

“tsuyo……我真是一天都离不开你……”

堂本刚不太情愿在车里做，空间又小姿势又别扭，他都能预料到做完他有多难受。但是堂本光一在亲吻的间隙他耳边的低吟让他犹豫了，稍微的松开了抵抗的手，转而搂住了堂本光一的脖子，回应着他的吻。

这下堂本光一的外套也被丢在了后座上，两个人衣衫不整的纠缠在一起。车厢内的空间比较狭窄，堂本光一没办法像以往那样欺身压在刚身上做前戏扩张，只能以一个有点别扭的姿势伸过刚被他揉的乱糟糟的浴衣里，把内裤拉下一点，急不可耐的将手指伸进刚的后穴里。

“嘶……你等等……”

没有润滑剂的作用，突然插入的手指让刚下意识的收紧后穴，轻哼出来，他靠在放下来的车椅上的动作实际并不能借到力只能伸手握住车门内侧的把手。

堂本光一侧着身，却似乎对这种能完全看到刚的表情的体位非常满意，他亲了亲刚的侧脸，手掌握住了刚的性器来回揉捏着，没一会儿就感觉到掌心开始变得湿漉漉起来。因为他的手掌是穿过两腿之间伸进去的，来回揉捏性器的动作也会碰触到两边的精囊，惹得刚靠在座位上一阵一阵的颤抖。

“呐，tsuyo越来越适应这些了呢。”

刚有些无辜的眨巴眨巴眼睛，他记得最初做爱的时候堂本光一并不喜欢说话，正常性爱几乎都只是在埋头干他，不知道为什么最近却越来越热衷在情事时故意说这些话来挑起刚的情欲。

嘴上这么说着，堂本光一手上的动作也越来越剧烈，刚根本没有余裕在想其他的，只能随着堂本光一的动作沉溺在欲望当中。

刚高潮之后，堂本光一就好像满足了一样不再有下一步的动作，甚至还绕有情趣的打开了车载音响放起了音乐。刚这些日子来被他调教的身体早就适应了激烈的情爱，此刻前面高潮了，小穴就越发空虚，可怜兮兮的一开一合着等待着光一的疼爱。

被欲望折磨的刚只好自己靠过去，亲吻着光一的嘴唇，学着他的样子伸出舌头舔舐过光一的下巴，喉结，锁骨，然后软软的声音在情欲的作用下开了口。

“光一先生……不想填满我吗？全部都填满……”

手带着堂本光一的手指摸向自己空虚的后穴，堂本刚觉得自己一定是疯了才会这么主动，可是在这个凉夜里，堂本光一是他唯一的热源，如同一片漆黑里的一点烛光。

不等堂本光一有动作，刚俯下身含住光一好涨的性器，比起上一次这次要有进步，舌尖在铃口不断的打转，小嘴被粗大的性器撑开，努力的吞到喉咙深处取悦着光一。

堂本光一对他的反应很满意，但是这不是他想要的。光一轻轻的扶起刚的脑袋亲了一下，示意他和自己换个位置，驾驶座上还有方向盘，更难以容纳两个男人。坐在副驾驶上之后，刚以一个稍微后仰的动作坐在堂本光一的腿上，费力的抬起屁股，自己乖乖的扶着堂本光一的性器进入他的身体。

已经被操弄惯了的小穴进入的并不艰难，堂本光一试着动了动，立刻换来刚的惊呼，这个姿势虽然动作幅度没法太大，可是刚根本没有任何着力点，只能全部靠在光一身上，任凭对方在自己身体里抽插。

堂本光一摁着刚的腰，虽然抽插的动作不大，但是每一下都碾磨到最大限度，扣着刚的肩膀顶到最深处，享受着刚破碎的呻吟声，小幅度的抽插频率很快，刚简直被下身的动作折磨的快疯掉了，除了求光一快一点深一点之外就是不断的呻吟着，其中甚至还夹杂着抑制不住的惊声尖叫。

不受控制的双腿不时的碰到车厢内部发出声音，刚却丝毫没办法感到痛，他全身的感官都被集中在他和堂本光一身体相接的部分，颤抖着到达高潮的时候，堂本光一的性器却还是又硬又热的在他身体里不断的进出操弄着。刚不得不扭动着酸痛的腰迎合他，努力的收缩着后穴取悦他，直到堂本光一咬着他的侧颈把精液全部射到他的体内。

被填满的感觉，有那么一瞬间像是被狠狠的拥抱着一样。

高潮之后的堂本光一还留在刚的体内，亲亲他肩膀上的痣又亲亲他的侧脸，堂本刚喜欢这样情事过后的温存，就像他开始渐渐享受堂本光一把他压在床上或是另外什么地方狠狠的操弄他的后穴。

刚这样乖顺的看在自己怀里让堂本光一觉得很开心，他抱着刚的腰不断的亲吻身上的少年，像是怎么也疼不够一样。没有谁的身体让他这么着迷倒没法放开手，相田静的暗示甚至让他觉得反感，像是只有刚能满足他的欲望一样。少年的头发稍微有点汗气，稍微侧过去靠在自己怀里的样子简直可爱到堂本光一心都化了。

可是显示器上的时间也提醒着他，他们必须回去了，要不然刚没法跟相田家的人交代他们为什么耽误了这么久。

于是他开了口。

“我们得回去了，不然静小姐问起来……”你不好交待又得挨骂的。

相田静的名字犹如一记响雷让刚瞬间清醒过来，不等光一说完，他就默不作声的从光一身上起来，不顾身后的精液顺着大腿从小穴流出来，整理好自己的衣服坐好。

一样穿好衣服的堂本光一误以为刚只是不想回去看相田家人的脸色，于是安抚似的亲亲他，安慰道下次单独带他出去玩。

堂本刚只是随口的嗯了一声，靠在车窗上耳边响起的却是服务生伙伴的声音。

——cheri酱，无论他对你多好，你都不能把心丢了。


	9. 09

09

实话说车厢内部真的并不是适合酱酱酿酿的地方，但是因为堂本光一自己很喜欢车子，所以尤为觉得这样的地方啃起他的小情人来更美味。结束之后回了房间也就舒舒服服的一觉睡到了第二天中午，不工作的时间他从来不早起，所以也没人敢叫他。等他洗了澡从房间里出来已经是午饭时间，餐厅里大家都已经就坐，丰盛的菜肴被端上桌。

他特地跟长岛嘱咐了菜色丰盛一点，还让人从海边送来了新鲜的时令海产，那个小家伙最大的爱好莫过于好吃的了。

堂本光一边这样想着一边伸着懒腰走进了餐厅，昨天那个姿势可不舒服，下车的时候都感觉到刚的腿有点打颤，要不是两家人都在这，他肯定就横抱着刚进浴室了，也不知道他一个人能不能好好洗澡。

环绕了一圈，却并没有看到想见的人。

“刚君呢？”

“哦，那孩子说自己身体不舒服，坐车回家去了。”

回答他的是相田理绘，相田家的这位夫人看起来非常的温柔，和出身贵族的堂本光一的母亲坐在一起也不显得逊色。如果不是知道她时常体罚刚，光一大概真的会觉得她是个疼爱后辈的女人。但是对方给出的答案让她相当不满，就算刚不是她亲生的孩子，现在这种有外人在的场合也不至于要生病的人自己一个人坐公共交通回家吧。

这样想着，堂本光一也就这样说了出来。

“相田家又不缺司机，不至于要他自己回去吧。”

“光一！”

虽然不知道自家儿子怎么会突然管起闲事来，但这样跟长辈说话的语气让光一的母亲皱起了眉头，一边的相田静赶紧打起了圆场。

“阿姨不用介意，光一君也只是关心我弟弟而已。”我弟弟这个词被加重念了出来，相田静笑得一派善解人意转向了光一，“刚说他只是有点感冒，加上他还要复习功课，就先回家了。父亲本来要派车送他，是他自己说要自己回去的。”

堂本光一紧锁的眉头并未解开，只是沉默的开始吃饭，餐厅的气氛也就渐渐回归了平常。

等到再过了几个小时，堂本光一对这种无聊的家族旅行终于忍到了极限，随便找了个借口说公司有急事要找他就匆匆忙忙的离开，只把长岛留下来打圆场。

“长岛先生，我方便问一个问题吗？”

堂本光一走后不久，长岛就在走廊拐角被相田静拦住了去路。相田静今年也不过25岁，姣好的面容配上花色靓丽的和服很是漂亮，只是眉头却紧锁着。

“您有什么问题？只要我知道当然会回答您。”

女人犹豫的咬了咬下唇，最终还是问了出来，“光一君，是不是有情人了？”

这下长岛也皱起了眉头，“我不知道您为什么会这样问，但是抱歉，以您现在和先生的关系，他的私生活我想您并没有资格打听。”

相田静露出难堪的表情来，她知道她和堂本光一的关系不上不下，看起来两家人能和和睦睦出来度假，然而她和堂本光一却没什么实质上的接触，除了知道对方工作很忙以外，她甚至不知道任何私人的爱好。

“不，我不是这个意思。我是想说……我父母的婚姻是什么样子明眼人都看得到，我可以容忍他有别人，只要他别像我父亲一样搞出什么私生子来。长岛先生，在这个世界里谁都明白利益比感情可靠的多。”

长岛面上不显，内心却对于对方这样的说法很是无奈。的确，大多数手中握有钱权的人都喜欢放纵自己，婚姻都只是他们利益共享的象征，可是这不代表它就应该如此存在。相田静表面看起来是风风光光的大小姐，实际上相田家的财产都已经交到了她哥哥相田久作手里。相田久作是个比他父亲更冷漠专制的人，恐怕相田静急于想要和堂本家联姻也有想要保住自己衣食无忧生活的缘故吧。

不过他并不关心相田静的想法和处境，他只在乎他的少爷是不是幸福。

“相田小姐的担心多余了，先生确实是忙于工作，您要是没有别的事我就先走了。”

堂本刚昨天回到房间里的时候心情就很低落，他自己也说不清楚为什么。回去之后连本该洗得澡也没洗，闷头就睡了，第二天早上起来的时候就有些头痛和咳嗽，不冷不热的被理绘夫人刺了几句之后，他就干脆和相田充久说自己还有习题没有做完身上也不太舒服，就自己径自回家了。

说是回家，刚还是下意识的走到了六本木的公寓。

上电梯的时候他接到了冈田准一的电话，对方跟他报告了总部有意在不久之后把他升职到东京警局的喜讯。

冈田本来就是因为向往警察才做的这份职业，隔着电话堂本刚也能感觉到对方的喜悦之情，他实在没办法张口说什么破坏气氛的话，只好压着咳嗽声说那我要恭喜小准了。

“刚你是不是感冒了？看医生了吗？吃药了吗？还有哪里不舒服？”

只是简短的一句话就足够冈田准一察觉他的异常，一连串的问题问下来放在平时张肯定要吐槽他像妈妈一样，现在却只让刚鼻子一酸。

“没，没事，我吃过药了。”

别说药了，他从早上到现在连饭都没吃过，走路的步子都开始轻飘飘起来。

“你要好好照顾自己呀，成天让人担心。其实本来这次调动我有点犹豫，奈良这边虽小但事情少，去了东京少不得以后要有职场应酬之类的事情，我不确定自己做得来。”冈田在电话那头的声音一如既往的沉稳和让人安心，“可是哪能放心你小子一个人呆在东京，你听我的话好好去把大学念了，我去了那边工资也会涨，到时候你考上哪座大学我就把房子租在哪座大学附近一起住，我得看着你才能放心。”

刚觉得自己的眼睛酸痛的厉害，他蹲下身来把自己蜷缩在玄关边边，努力的想让自己的声音听起来正常一点。

“那我要小准每天给我做早饭午饭跟晚饭，还要夜宵，还要甜品。”

“是是是，到时候把我们刚养成一个小胖子，大学里都没有女生愿意跟他讲话的。”

“才不会呢。”

那边的冈田爽朗的笑起来，刚听见似乎是旁边有谁叫了他一声，冈田就跟他说有工作收了线。刚把光一买给他的最新款手机丢在一边，抱着腿试图让自己的身体温暖起来。

他没哭，真的，一点眼泪也没掉。太阳穴疼得仿佛大脑要炸开一样，他甚至想跟冈田说他不要念大学，甚至可以永远这么尴尬的留在相田家遭人白眼，可他不要他出事情。

昨晚那时候他有一瞬间觉得堂本光一是他一片黑暗生活中的一点烛光，可是烛光太容易熄灭了，轻轻的一阵风吹过就又回归了黑暗。

冈田准一拥有他最羡慕的普通人的生活，他有疼爱他的相爱的父母，有志同道合的伙伴和朋友，有他自己喜欢的工作，甚至有学生时代一路走来最后却分了手的前女友。刚现在觉得他从冈田准一那里得到的那些温暖都像是偷来的一样，如果冈田真的因为他的缘故出什么事情，他宁可他从来没认识过这个人，宁可他的生活从来都是一片黑暗没有任何光亮的。

堂本光一几乎是一路飙车回家的，他总觉得心里不太踏实，又想不出来到底哪里出了问题，只能不停的踩着油门想早一点回到东京。

刚最后和衣躺在了床上，裹着被子满身冷汗的迷迷糊糊的睡着了，但他睡得极不安稳。一会儿梦见冈田浑身插着管子躺在医院里，一会儿又梦见他的前女友情绪激烈的指责自己都是他的错，还梦见堂本光一和相田静的婚礼，穿着白色西装的堂本光一和穿着婚纱的相田静特别的般配，他们手挽着手聆听着牧师朗读誓词。

堂本光一回到家推开客卧的门看到的就是这样的场景，刚缩在被子里，露出的脑袋上全是，他下意识的去摸刚的额头，被上面的热度吓了一跳。

他从来没有照顾病人的经验，甚至不知道自己应该先干什么，立刻从兜里掏出手机打给长岛。

“您是说刚君病得很严重？还在发热？”

“我叫不醒他，不仅额头，身上也烫得吓人，我是应该先给他吃药，还是应该直接带他去医院？”

堂本光一简直急得要在卧室里转圈圈了，他尝试着叫了刚好几次，对方都紧锁着眉头毫无反应。

“您先从卧室出来。”

“嗯，我出来了，然后呢？”

“我还有一个小时就能到，绕近路的话可能更快，您先去公司或者随便什么地方，走之前记得给手消一下毒，剩下的事情我会解决。”

堂本光一下意识的准备往卫生间走，抬脚的那一刻他就又收了回来，少见的冲长岛发了火。

“你的意思是要我把他一个人丢在这里吗？我都说了他病得很严重你是没听到吗？这个时候你他妈的还让我洗个什么手？”

电话那边的长岛愣了愣，他一直对堂本光一使用敬语，但其实光一极尊重他，虽然他也不会藏有他自己的私心，但是他说出的话在堂本光一那里分量很重，这还是堂本光一长大成人之后第一次用这么冲的语气跟他讲话。

但长岛很快反应过来，“我准备的医药箱在客厅的角柜里，您先给刚君测量一下体温，不是特别高的话可以先给他用酒精擦拭一下身体，感冒药也在里面，冰袋在冰箱里我会尽快赶回去的。”

下一秒电话就挂掉了。

堂本光一手忙脚乱的翻出了医药箱，他自己不太生病又一直有长岛在他身边照顾，对这些东西实在不太熟悉。翻出了长岛交待的温度计，酒精棉和感冒药之后快步回到了卧室，刚好像是换了个姿势，依旧蜷缩着。

光一小心的拉开被子，发现刚连外套都没有脱，后颈全是汗，眼角还有泪痕，心疼得他不知道怎么办才好。只能按照长岛的话给刚测量了体温，小心翼翼的脱掉了刚的衣服之后发现他身上都被冷汗浸透了，本来是打算帮刚换上干净的内裤和睡衣，却发现刚的下身黏黏糊糊的，堂本光一立刻意识到昨天回屋之后刚没有自己清洗。

现在他简直想打自己了，明明知道每次做完之后刚都累得没力气去浴室，都是自己抱着他去清理，为什么要在那样的情况下在车里要他？说不定还是那个时候吹风着得凉。

这样想着，光一小心翼翼的抱着刚进了浴室，也不顾自己外套什么的都还好好穿在身上被水打湿了，只随便的脱下来丢在一边，穿着里面的衬衣托着刚的腰动作温柔的给刚洗了澡，擦干之后又用酒精棉擦拭了身体才穿上了干净的睡衣，把刚小心的放在主卧的床上。

长岛准备的感冒药是药剂，堂本光一也不在乎苦不苦的问题，硬是嘴对嘴的一口一口喂了进去，最后又翻出了冰袋盖在刚的额头。

再次量体温的时候温度有一些降下来了，这让光一松了口气，但是看起来刚依旧睡得不安稳。

堂本光一迅速的冲了个澡换了睡衣，轻手轻脚的睡在刚的身边拥着他，轻轻的拍着刚的身体试图安抚他。

这是他小时候一个人在诺大的宅子里害怕得睡不着觉的时候，长岛会做的事情。

长岛比预定的更快的赶回了公寓，没在客厅里看到堂本光一的时候他已经意识到了一些事情，但还是对于推开卧室门之后看到堂本光一靠在床头拥着堂本刚的画面有些哑然。

“先生您这样……”

“嘘，别吵他。那边的温度计拿过来再给他量一下体温，他在我怀里会睡得比较安稳。”

所幸体温已经降下来，长岛拿着已经没有用处的体温计站在一边，看着光一低头敛眉满眼都是宠溺的看着怀里的人。

“这个小家伙啊……”

语气里却哪里是抱怨。

长岛识趣的退了出来，在厨房里煮上了米粥准备了小菜，从现在开始，他可能得好好对待这位刚君了。

堂本刚醒来的时候已经是晚上了，这一觉睡得很冗长，让他醒来的时候还感觉自己昏昏沉沉的。下一刻就感觉到自己被谁抱在怀里，抬起头就看到堂本光一安静的睡颜，对方的一只胳膊还被自己枕着。

稍微挪动一下的响动就惊醒了堂本光一。

“你醒了？还难受么？我们再测一次体温吧？”

那双初见时毫无感情一片冷漠的眼睛里满是担心。

“我还好。”

“好什么，自己都不知道照顾自己的身体，要不是我赶回来，你难道要一个人发着烧在屋子里吗？”

这样想着，堂本光一不禁后怕起来，圈着刚的手就更紧了。

“以后也哪里都别去了，我得看着你才能放心。”

我得看着你才能放心。

这是堂本刚今天第二次听见这句话了。

他自己向堂本光一的怀里靠靠，伸手抱住了对方的腰。

“我饿了。”

“是该饿了，长岛准备了粥，我们喝一点吧，他交代说临睡前吃药一定要先吃饭半个小时之后再吃。”

堂本光一抽出自己已经被刚枕得快失去知觉的胳膊，站起身帮刚把拖鞋踢到床边来，没想到坐起身的小家伙只是朝他伸出了手。

“不想动，要抱。”

堂本光一抿嘴笑起来，捏了捏刚的鼻尖说了声你呀，然后把他横抱起来放在沙发上，又拿了毯子过去把他裹住，这才盛了粥拿了小菜到沙发边去。

“那要喂吗？”

堂本刚抱着抱枕果真张开了嘴。

一小碗粥喂了有几十分钟，堂本光一也真的是有耐心，就任由刚靠在他怀里看着电视，只是等到勺子送到嘴边才张开，还不时的指着某样菜等着光一喂给他。

吃饱饭之后就继续窝在光一怀里看电视节目，堂本光一摩挲着他的后颈亲了亲刚圆滚滚的侧脸。

“抱歉这么把你叫去两家人这样的场合。”

刚把目光从电视屏幕上收回来，整个人窝进堂本光一怀里把脑袋埋在他的胸口，声音瓮瓮的开了口。

“光一先生，我很难过。”

难过自己的无能为力，难过他冈田陷入这样的境地，难过…堂本光一和相田静那么般配会让他觉得不舒服。

堂本光一揉了揉他的头发，“以后不会了，以后我们都两个人出去。”

“还有，如果我想做刚却不想的时候，刚可以拒绝哦，没关系的。”堂本光一完全没有意识到自己现在所说的这些话已经和最初情人的规定相去甚远，“我喜欢刚笑着的样子。”

堂本刚早就觉得堂本光一的声音特别的好听，低沉里带着磁性，此刻在他耳边的声音似乎又带着无限的柔情。

熄灭的蜡烛在风停后又渐渐的亮起来，除了照亮一小块地方外，还隐隐约约散发着一点热度。


	10. 10

10

堂本刚这一病就病了好几天，两三天后回到学校上课时整个人还懒洋洋的，免不得又被班主任叫到办公室里去了解了情况，又问了他关于升学志愿的问题。

这几天刚也自己仔细的思考过了这个问题，虽然考试的时候他会有意控制自己的分数在中等水平，但实际上他的成绩非常的优秀，从前他没对这些事情做过考量，但现在遭遇的这些事情让他不得不对自己的未来做出一个重新的规划。这一次模拟考试过后他就要开始申报大学的入学考试，刚决定不再藏拙，去争取自己能考上的最好的学校。

经历过这次生病之后，堂本光一恨不得时时看着他，从前他不回来是决计不会跟刚打招呼的，现在却会在每天晚饭前的时段跟刚发mail报告他会不会回来一起吃饭，回来了早的话还会待在厨房里给刚搭把手。

其实也就是递递调味料的事情，但是长岛第一次撞见这个画面的时候可是吓了一跳，自家少爷从前别说递调味料了，连厨房都没进过。这让长岛有时会忍不住看着堂本刚深思，到底这个人跟之前那些人有什么不同，会让堂本光一因为他改变规则到这种程度。

但是堂本光一毕竟是堂本光一，黏糊了这么几天之后，他还是得投身到自己繁忙的工作中去。

实话讲现在堂本刚没有什么要去俱乐部工作的必要了，如果要念大学的话他势必得留在东京，冈田又已经调职过来，他原本想攒自己日后生活的积蓄看起来似乎也没什么必要。

一个人在家里书房学习的时候就忍不住想到这些，堂本刚自己都没意识到他已经开始抗拒去想象日后的生活——就是他离开堂本光一之后的。

但是在家里呆了没几天，他就收到了来自Gackt的消息，约在他都内的某个地方见面。实话讲堂本刚不太想去见Gackt，这个男人身上散发那种危险又随意的气息让他下意识的想要自我保护，如果说从一开始堂本光一接近他就带有很明确的要求的话，他实在不清楚Gackt想从他这里得到什么。

况且他现在不愿意跟堂本光一说谎，如果对方问起来的话，他不知道自己该怎么应对。

但是偏偏在他犹豫不决着走出校门的时候，收到堂本光一发来的mail。

——放学了？

——嗯，刚刚走出校门，今天吃寿喜烧哦。✧*｡٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧*｡

——可惜！我今天要加班，得晚点回去了。

刚还没来得及回复，下一条短信就又发送过来。

——不用等我早点睡，学习不要太刻苦，要记得睡前喝牛奶哦。

刚微微崛起了嘴，哼，不记得了，谁让你不回来看着我。然后又忍不住笑起来，回复了知道了之后，把手机收进了校服裤兜。

Gackt给他的地址是一间音乐工作室。

难不成Gackt还真的只是想让自己给他唱唱歌吗？

但是对方也没有给他任何询问的机会，他进去之后对方就拉着他进了录音室，在确认了他会认谱之后就直接把乐谱交给了他。一口气录了好几遍之后又问他会不会弹吉他，在刚乏味的生活里吉他算是他少有的兴趣，于是就又被塞了把吉他弹了好久。

这种一脸懵的感觉让刚很不舒服。

眼看着时间到了七点多，刚终于忍无可忍的打算告辞的时候，一个人高马大的身影风风火火的推开了录音室的门。

“抱歉啊Gackt，我半路上耽误了一下。”

“长濑你可是错过了呢，这个小家伙嗓音真的特别好，我可是坐在这里听了场独演会。”

两个人看起来关系不错，笑嘻嘻的寒暄着。刚一时并不能确认来人的身份，只好拘谨的坐在一旁等待着能够告辞的时间，却没想到Gackt立刻把他带入到了对话里。

“刚君我介绍一下，这是长濑智也，圈子里有名的游手好闲的公子哥，放着家业不继承跑去当音乐制作人了。”

“能不能好好说话，你不也没事就搞个音乐室玩儿嘛，在公司里憋着多无聊，我可没光一那上进心。”

长濑对于Gackt给他的定义很不满，抬脚踢了踢Gackt的椅子之后又笑嘻嘻的接过对方递过来的啤酒。

听到熟悉的名字的刚猛然坐直了身体，有些诧异的看向Gackt，不知道他葫芦里到底卖的什么药。他知道自己和光一先生的关系，听语气这位长濑先生和光一先生又很熟稔，刚可没有天真到觉得他们在这里是巧合遇见，那么Gackt特地安排这样一场会面的用意到底是什么？

“你这是打哪儿拐了个小孩？刚君？是叫这个名字？看起来像还没成年啊。”

“我叫堂本刚，今年高三。”

“别别别你别站起来，我就随口问问而已，诶呀快坐下，Gackt叫你过来估摸着是真的想听你唱唱歌，这家伙喜欢成熟姐姐的type，你不用这么拘谨。”

比起堂本光一和Gackt，长濑智也看起来相当的没有城府，爽朗的笑着拍了拍刚的肩膀让他坐下。

“你还没说你半路遇什么事儿了，能晚到这么久？”

Gackt这么一问，长濑立刻露出无奈的表情来，“还不是光一，他父母催着他结婚生孩子，前一段时间不是跟相田家的小姐处的不错嘛，人也让我见了，这会儿伯母好像又不满意，把他烦得不行。”

刚察觉到，在长濑说出这些话之后，Gackt虽然还是看着长濑说话，目光却转向了自己。

“你们是大亲友嘛，那姑娘都特地让你见了不就是他还挺喜欢的么？”

长濑挠了挠脑袋皱起眉头来，“虽然不是特地见面，是人家姑娘想买把吉他，他让我帮忙看看，但我想着能介绍给我也应该八九不离十了。对方也是大家小姐出身，就是不知道为什么伯母不满意。”

“而且也不知道他急什么，居然说要不然先上车再买票有了孩子家里不同意也得同意了。”

刚确定Gackt是故意引长濑来说出这些话让他听的，他很想冷静下来仔细的分析对方这么做的理由，但是大脑却无论如何都冷静不下来。

他知道自己不该这么比较，相田静很可能是堂本光一未来的妻子，光一先生把她介绍给自己的朋友无可厚非。而他呢，从头到尾他不过就是一个讨人开心的小玩意儿，高兴了就哄哄，自己却对光一先生的这点疼爱依依不舍到了这个份上。

临走前Gackt送他出门，在等电梯的时候语气突然变得特别正经起来。

“刚君，你要明白以目前的情况你们两个人根本不是一个世界的人，没有任何关系能以这样的悬殊的地位差维持着。”

“下次见面的时候，我可以答应你一个要求，好好想想吧。”

刚不太明白他话里的深意，走回家时的冷风却吹醒了他闹哄哄的大脑。堂本光一这段日子以来待他极好，特别好，自他记事以来就没有人会对他这样的宠溺，哪怕是冈田恐怕都不会这样什么都依着他。好到他也忍不住开始想，自己所求的究竟是什么呢，堂本光一又不会限制他的人身自由，还能给他提供衣食无忧的生活，如果堂本光一顺顺利利的和相田静结婚的话，冈田的职业未来也就不会被威胁。他之前甚至想，他向来是不在乎什么尊严的不是吗，第二次见面他就答应做人家的情人不是吗，他不也开始享受在床上这样那样吗，这样的日子持续下去又有什么不好？

他想，堂本刚你究竟在矫情什么？

冈田准一也在下班的路上遇到了麻烦事，刚开始他是看到有一个女孩子坐在路边，身为警察的正义感驱使他上前询问对方是否需要帮助，结果似乎是喝醉了的女孩直接把包包砸在了他身上。

“要你管我！你不就是出身好有什么了不起？如果不是他逼着我我才不要跟你结婚！”

哇你们东京的女孩子都这么剽悍吗？喝醉了就可以随便拽着一个路人就打吗？

话虽如此冈田准一的正义感也不允许他把一个喝醉的女孩子这么丢在傍晚的路边，但是他现在住在提供的宿舍里带女孩子回去反而会被人误解，最后只好肉疼的在附近的酒店开了一间房间把女孩安置好，左思右想的还是留下了一张纸条说明了情况，留下了自己的电话号码和姓名。

堂本光一回家的时间不算很晚，下了班的总裁大人轻手轻脚的溜进书房，看到刚还在做练习题之后二话不说的从身后抱住了少年。

“tsuyo～已经到睡觉时候喽。”

说话间手就已经不规矩起来，不停的亲吻着刚的脸颊和侧颈，还有宽大的家居服露出来的肩膀。刚稍微的推了他一下，抿着唇开了口。

“光一先生，我想……想买一把吉他。”

手已经伸进衣摆里的堂本光一想也没想的接了话，“嗯，卡你随便刷。”

刚抬起手任由堂本光一把他从书房抱进卧室，乖顺的让他脱掉自己的衣服亲吻着自己然后进入他的身体。这是堂本刚第一次在情事里这样冷静的注视着堂本光一的脸，略微皱着眉头的男人的表情说不上来的性感，刚能感觉自己的身体在他的带动下渐渐热起来，意识也渐渐无法集中。

可是心口越愈发的憋闷，像是呼吸都困难了起来。

情事过后光一依旧温柔的帮刚做了清洁，大概真的是最近工作很辛苦了，回到床上之后难得的光一先睡着了。堂本刚侧身躺着，他能看到堂本光一安静的睡颜，这个气场强大的男人即便睡着时也是一副透露着凌然的样子，他的手指轻轻划过对方眼下的淡淡青色，然后抚摸着对方的嘴唇，接着收回手触碰自己的嘴唇。

对，他很好，是自己配不上。

考试之后两天就会出成绩，因为学校那边的联系人填的是长岛，所以堂本光一比堂本刚更早的知道了刚的成绩——在办公室里的时候，光一看着成绩单敲着桌子，挖空心思的想要给刚什么奖励。

“珠宝首饰什么的他倒喜欢却也不会特别在意，带他去好吃的餐厅吧又显得太简单了。之前说过想要吉他来着，上次相田静说要买吉他懒得应付就推给长濑了，不行不行让长濑去他们俩肯定聊得很开心，所有事情没告一段落之前不能把他介绍给长濑，给我拐跑了怎么办。”

堂本光一深知好友长濑智也这个洒脱的个性有多吸引人，他可得把人看好了，就是以后也不许长濑跟他的刚多接触。

长岛在一边整理文件，看着堂本光一烦恼的样子不禁轻笑起来，他家少爷该情思萌动的少年时期也没这样过，看来这也是迟到的少年的烦恼了。

“不如带刚君去游乐园怎么样？”

“游乐园？”

“您最初让我调查刚君的生平的时候，他小时候在奈良母子两个人生活的很贫困，来了东京之后基本上就是学校和家两点一线，我猜想刚君可能没有去过大型游乐园，年纪上来说也还是个孩子呢，应该会很喜欢吧。”

堂本光一摸着下巴思索了一下觉得这个提议很靠谱，他也就是在国外念大学的时候去过游乐园，兴趣不是很大但如果陪刚去的话他可以接受。想一想这孩子18岁的生日也就还有两个多月，他得提前想好送他什么生日礼物。

长岛动作迅速的定了两张离东京市区有些距离但也可以一日往返的一座游乐园的门票，堂本光一是连着成绩单一起交到刚手里的。

“前一段时间你学习那么辛苦，也该好好放松一下了，以这个成绩来讲报考东大应该没什么问题。”末了还要记得夸奖刚一下，“我们刚真聪明。”

调整了几天自己的心态，刚现在感觉好了不少，他决定在大学入学前彻底断掉和堂本光一的所有联系，所以眼下，他倍加珍惜每一天跟光一相处的时光，自然没有不答应的道理。

堂本光一本来对长岛的这个意见非常的满意，如果能弥补刚在童年的缺失，他当然是很高兴的。但真的到了游乐园之后他才发现，他的小家伙其实根本不适合在游乐园玩。

所有的高空项目都被拒绝了之后，堂本光一思来想去的拐进了鬼屋，本来嘛鬼屋就是约会热门地点，而且按长岛帮自己做的攻略来看，这家游乐园的鬼屋并不恐怖。

但是迈进鬼屋没几步，他就察觉到身侧刚的身体开始紧绷起来，小脸也绷得平平的，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的打量着四周，双手放在身前拧巴在一起，那紧张的样子仿佛前方真的有什么怪物等着他们。

感觉到堂本光一在一直打量着他，刚有些别扭的瘪了瘪嘴。

“我……我第一次来游乐园……鬼屋也是头一次。”

这下堂本光一的心里就只剩下心疼了，他伸出手来牵住刚的手，十指交握着将刚的手包裹在自己的手掌之中，就像他们在园区里看到的其他情侣一样，然后借着黑暗无人在刚的额角安抚似的吻了一下。

“没事，有我在。”

刚是真的很怕这个鬼屋，跟他这个恐高症害怕高空项目一样，如果不是怕扫光一的兴，他在门口的时候就会拒绝进来了。可是现在走在狭窄的通道里，他的余光偷偷的瞥着身侧穿着黑色皮衣的光一，对方暗金色的头发今天随意的披散着，牵着自己的手掌温暖而有力，带着他向前走的每一步都让他无比安心，仿佛这个鬼屋也不再恐怖可怕了。

这是他们第一次牵手，刚想，然后在黑暗里拍了拍自己发红的脸颊，偷偷笑起来。

随后堂本光一没有再提议去任何的大型游乐项目，而是就在游艺区转悠，打打沙包喝喝饮料捞捞金鱼，再幼稚的项目看着刚笑得开心的样子也不觉得无聊了。临走前还接过愁眉苦脸的刚手里的气枪，帮他打到了最大的毛绒熊。

“光一先生超厉害！”

来游乐园果然还是对的！

回程的时候费了点力气才把战利品塞进车里，刚很开心的一路哼着歌趴在窗户上看窗外的风景，然后又扭过头去看光一。

“怎么了？”

“觉得你好看。”

“今天嘴里吃蜜糖啦？”

不，只是觉得这两个月应该不会再来游乐园了，这样的光一先生看一眼少一眼，他要把它都深深的铭刻在脑海里。

行至一半的时候车上的导航仪出了问题，等发现的时候两个人已经偏离正确的路程有一段距离了，偏偏渐渐黑下来的天又下起了大雨，电闪雷鸣的让人不免有些担心路程安全。

堂本光一犹豫了片刻，拿出手机搜索附近的酒店决定在外面凑合一晚，幸而几分钟车程以外的地方刚好就有一家酒店，调转车头之后堂本光一开往目的地。

走进服务台的时候两个人都有点傻了眼。

“光一先生……为什么这家酒店没有前台？这个按钮是什么？……咦可以选不同的房间风格吗？”

看着刚一脸单纯的疑问，堂本光一故作镇定的清了清嗓子，“刚，我觉得，这是间……love hotel。”

然后瞬间get了一张大红脸，一直到两个人选了房间进了屋子，他的少年都是一副不知道该把眼睛往哪里放的样子。随手点的房间光线有点暗紫色，超大的房间中间摆了一张可以旋转的圆形床，顶上还有镜子，旁边甚至有一大面落地镜子。不用拉开抽屉堂本光一也知道床旁边放的那个柜子里都放着些什么东西。

“那个……我们…不，我先去洗澡了。”

手里牵着的家伙飞快的挣开他的手跑进了浴室，光一知道他是害羞也没有跟进去，反而饶有兴趣的翻起了那个柜子。

刚裹着浴衣出来的时候，看到的就是光一拿着他都不敢看的那些东西饶有兴趣的研究用法。刚红着脸坐在了床的边沿，黑色的床单在这样的灯光下实在显得非常暧昧，让他不自觉的缩了缩身体。

“那个，光一先生……我帮你放好洗澡水了。”

堂本光一靠了过来，搂住了刚的腰把他轻轻放倒在柔软的床上，少年红着脸不敢睁开眼睛的样子让他喜欢的不得了，恨不得能把人揉进自己的怀里。

“我们就试试看，觉得不舒服的时候就出声好不好？”

刚羞得不行了，也对于接下来要发生的事情内心稍微有一些恐惧，可是堂本光一在他耳边低语的声音太温柔太有蛊惑性，他下意识的轻轻摁了一声。

光一知道他有点怕，刚开始的时候只是抱着他温柔的亲吻他的嘴唇，一遍一遍描摹着他的唇线，吸允着他柔软的嘴唇，直到刚放松了身体轻哼出声，光一才解开了刚身上的浴袍，露出少年白皙的身体来，和黑色床单形成的强烈反差让光一小腹一紧。

下一秒刚就感觉到手腕一凉，光一把他的双手抬起来用手铐靠在了床头，其实手铐很宽大，开口的地方也不是钥匙扣而是手一掰就能掰开，但是刚还是有些紧张的瑟缩了一下。

堂本光一的吻从脖颈一路向下，在小腹上略微停留之后，含住了刚的下身，灵巧的舌尖划过刚的铃口轻轻吸允着，很快就让少年陷入情欲当中。第一次被这样对待让刚很不适应，灭顶的快感淹没了他，在光一的引导下不断的说出各种羞人的话。

在刚高潮之后，光一拿过一边的润滑液扩张了小穴，已经习惯被进入的小穴没多久就变得湿湿软软的，全身上下都叫嚣着被贯穿的刚不适的扭动着身体，手腕被固定让他没办法自己去触碰自己的下身，敏感的身体很快感觉到有东西被插进了后穴。

光一拿着一根的按摩棒，一点一点捅进刚的后穴里。被欲望支配的刚来不及害羞，小穴一张一合的努力的试图把按摩棒吞下去。光一的皮衣扣子扫过刚的胸前，他只觉得胸前的凸起又痒又肿，让他很想伸手去碰出，这种被禁锢的感觉反而全身上下都更加的敏感起来。

堂本光一打开了按摩棒，一口气把开关开到最大，然后站起身好整以暇的看着刚在床上扭动着身体，按摩棒虽然一开始能让他有被充满的感觉，但终究比不上光一的性器，刚努力的在光一的身上磨蹭，希望对方能快点解救自己，但是堂本光一却弯下腰亲了亲他的额头。

“tsuyo不是帮我放了洗澡水吗，凉了就不好了对不对？”

“不要……光一先生……呜……”

下身的按摩棒不断的震动着，不能完全的解决刚的欲望又撩的他浑身发软，唯一能帮他的人却转身进了浴室，刚努力的夹紧着双腿在床上磨蹭，希望能得到更多的快感却无济于事。

等堂本光一从浴室里出来的时候，他的少年那双漂亮的大眼睛已经被生理性的眼泪盈满，下身按摩棒还在不断的震动着，刚的下身可怜兮兮的直挺着似乎已经又泄了一次，少年的身体泛着可口的粉红色。

“tsuyo，你现在告诉我，你想要什么？”

带着薄茧的指尖轻轻地滑过刚胸前的凸起，引起少年已经足够敏感的身体一阵阵的颤动，刚咬着下唇，哼哼唧唧的已经没法完整的说出话来。

“……想……想要光一先生……嗯……进来……填满我……只想要光一先生……”

“真乖。”

奖励似的亲了亲刚的鼻尖，光一脱掉自己身上的浴袍爬到床上，用力抽出在刚身体里已经震动了几十分钟的按摩棒，不出意外的带出很多液体来。少年热乎乎的身体立刻缠上来，因为手部被控制着，只能用双腿勾着光一的腰，期盼对方能够赶紧满足自己。

光一恶作剧一样的用龟头在刚张着的小穴上来回摩擦，惹得少年边颤抖的身体边下意识的去迎合他，眼泪已经忍不住的不不断流下来。

“光一先生……求求你……快点进来……呜……嗯……”

被火热的性器贯穿的快感让刚再一次迎来了高潮，但是他的下身已经什么都射不出来了，只能用双腿勾着光一的腰承受着对方猛烈的抽插。

光一这才松开刚手腕上的束缚，抱着已经软绵绵的少年跪坐起来，面对着镜子再次将自己的性器深深埋进刚火热柔软的身体里。

手指用力的捻着刚的乳头，一边又捏着刚的下巴逼迫他看向镜子里。刚透过泪珠能看到镜子里的自己主动的不断的抬起落下自己的腰部，让光一的性器能更深的进入到身体里。他能看到光一的性器和他的身体相连接，不断的在他的小穴里进出。

这些画面无疑不让他觉得自己是被光一先生拥有着的。

“光一先生……快…快一点……呜……把我玩儿坏也没有关系……”

光一第一次射精之后，他甚至没有把性器抽出去，只是维持插入的姿势拿过一边的按摩棒打开了震动，不断的触碰刚的乳头和性器，惹得少年一阵一阵哭泣的颤抖着，无意识的收缩着小穴绞紧光一的性器，这让他很快再次挺立起来。

光一从刚的身体里抽出自己的性器，把少年的双腿举起来最大限度的分开再压下去，指尖刮过已经泛红充血的小穴，然后再度用力抽插起来，等到他再度将精液全部射入刚的身体里的时候，少年已经被他折腾的半点力气都没有了，胳膊也是软绵绵的搭在他的后背上。

光一知道自己今天玩儿的有些过了，他亲了亲刚的脸颊，放下压着刚的双腿的手，准备从刚的身体里退出来抱他去清理。

已经被操的浑身发软甚至中途失去意识的刚扭了扭身体，把光一本来抽出去一部分的性器再次吞进小穴里。

“tsuyo，怎么了？”

“别出去……我想让光一先生这么抱着我。”

光一揉了揉少年满是汗气的头发，把他温柔的抱在怀里，“说什么傻话呢，这样子明天该身体不舒服了。”

刚把脑袋埋进光一的怀里，哭过的嗓音有些沙哑。

“如果……那些东西留在我身体里，我……我是不是就会怀孕……”

堂本光一几乎是瞬间感觉小腹一紧，他吸允着刚的嘴唇，非常激烈的给了他一个吻，带着情欲的声音比以往更低沉。

“你这个小混蛋不想下床了直说……”

但是理智告诉他刚今天决不能再承受一场情爱了，平复了一下之后，他从刚的身体里出来，抱着对方去浴室洗澡。

刚今天好像特别的黏人，洗完澡之后一到床上就立刻窝进光一的怀里。

“今天这么开心么？”

“嗯。”

刚把脑袋埋进光一的颈窝里，紧紧的抱着对方的脖子，亲了亲他的肩膀。

“光一先生，谢谢你。”

像是情侣一样的约会，哪怕只有这一次，也谢谢你。


	11. 11

11

Gackt等待了大概有一个星期的时间，然后果不其然的，堂本刚主动联络了他。

见面的地点依旧约在录音棚里，这一次却没有任何外人在，只有堂本刚和Gackt两个人在。比起上一次来的拘谨和小心翼翼，这一次的少年明显是认真的思考过了。

“那么，想好想让我答应的条件是什么了么？”

刚抿了抿唇，他这个人没什么追求，也不如光一先生Gackt先生这么优秀又富有野心，哪怕是学业这件事情，也不过是想给自己留后路。他就是这么小心又卑微的活着，也许在光一先生他们眼里这简直不可思议，可是他们小时候又没有饿过肚子，又怎么会知道仅仅是［活着］，就是一件很辛苦的事情了。

“我找到Gackt先生其实是别有目的的，”刚仔细思考过了，Gackt跟他妈妈差不多年纪，自己在他面前要玩儿心思手段根本不会有用，更何况对方从头到尾都对自己没有什么旖旎的心思，“我的姐姐相田静，她希望能得到你们公司项目其他投标公司的标书内容。”

刚是做好了对方发火的准备的，甚至觉得如果对方就这么把自己丢给堂本光一也是有可能的，却没想到坐在沙发上的男人只是笑着推了推墨镜。

“所以呢？”

“……因为相田静手里有让我不得不答应的把柄，所以我只能找到您。”对于没有预料的回应，刚只得硬着头皮说下去，“如果可以的话，请您答应我。”

Gackt一直微笑着的表情在刚眼里实在是琢磨不透，哪怕是堂本光一至少也会有眼神暴露他的情绪，但眼前这个男人仿佛没有死角一般。

“刚君，你恐怕连到底是谁在威胁你都没有搞明白。我可以答应你，都不用拿标书给你，我可以直接跟相田家签合约，多赚点少赚点对我来说没差。”Gackt站起身来居高临下的看着刚，“我说可以答应你一个条件，你居然选择用在这么无所谓的事情上，啧，相田家到底是怎么教导你的，能让你去做一个男人的小情人……”

按照刚以往的性格，他不会反驳Gackt的话，他本来也从没觉得他是相田家的人，更不觉得他有资格跟相田充久和相田静相提并论，说到底他只是不被期待而诞生的生命，他只想管好自己好好活着就行了。这也是为什么堂本光一这么宠他事事顺着他，他也不敢拿冈田的事情求助于堂本光一，他内心里就不觉得堂本光一会跟他站在同一边，又何苦说出口给自己找不痛快。

可是他对堂本光一的感情终究是存在着，哪怕决定了拿到大学录取通知书的时候就跟他断绝来往，也没办法阻止这颗心一点一点向堂本光一靠近。

这让他觉得痛苦，他倒希望自己还是那个没心没肺什么都无所谓的自己。所以Gackt的话让他觉得愤怒，又不是他想要被当做私生子生下来，又不是他愿意不被人看重只能谨小慎微的生存，又不是他愿意像只小猫小狗一样待在光一先生身边，但是他又有什么别的办法？

“Gackt先生怎么会明白！”堂本刚抬起头来，前所未有的愤怒让他看起来如同一只陷入绝境后不得不咬起牙来拼命一搏的困兽，“您有过吃不饱饭只能拼命喝水的时候吗？您有过必须要叫根本不认识的女人母亲的时候吗？您有过新年的时候饿着肚子被罚跪的时候吗？您有过被全班同学排挤课本校服都被丢掉却只能一个人承受着的时候吗？”

“你们从出生起就承载着父母的希望，被好好的抚养成人，你们从一开始就拥有了一切，怎么会明白我们这些人的心情？您说我到底得到了什么教育会被男人包养，对呀我就是这么没有尊严，为了轻松地活着我有什么做不出来，这样您满意了吗？”

刚大口大口的喘着气，愤怒和委屈几乎淹没了他。如果有的选，难道他不愿意在这个年纪好好念书考上好的大学拥有一个美好的未来吗？如果他能堂堂正正的和堂本光一相遇，站在和对方一样的高度上，那他也就不用可怜兮兮的说着什么如果我可以怀孕的让自己觉得绝望的蠢话，对方却觉得自己只是在调情。

Gackt这样看他，所以他完全可以猜到堂本光一如何看他，这样的关系，哪怕对方现在对自己再好，又怎么可能长久。

Gackt起初被突然高声质问他的刚吓了一跳，随后只能站在一边任由刚发泄自己的情绪，等到刚擦干眼泪变得平静起来，他才再次开口。

“刚君，你都没有发现么，其实每一次你见到我，都是我主动找到的你。”

刚眨了眨还有些酸痛的眼睛，一时没有反应过来。

“虽然我暂时不能告诉你为什么我会找你，但是，如果你想要离开相田家跟堂本光一的话，我可以给你提供帮助。”Gackt重新坐回到沙发上，点着烟悠悠的开了口。

录音室里沉默了有好一会儿。

“您跟我妈妈有什么关系？”

堂本刚从来都很聪明，他生活里唯一可以称得上不确定的东西就是他的母亲堂本明美从没有告诉过他关于她的家庭的事情，他原本猜测着是不是母亲的家人都已经过世，可又觉得奇怪，哪怕是过世他母亲也不会连祭拜都没有。

Gackt笑了起来，虽然刚依旧看不到他的眼神，但是他可以确定对方此刻的心情是愉悦的。

“至少脑袋瓜转的还是很快的嘛，最后一次摸底考试的成绩也很不错，刚君，离开堂本光一你会有一个更好的未来，或者你可以先尝试到国外留学之类的，换换环境重新开始。”

“我会选择离开他，但是在您没有告诉我您到底为谁而来之前，抱歉，我不能答应您任何事情。”

临走前Gackt送了刚一把品质非常好的吉他，上次来的时候刚试弹过的那一把，刚自己也有一把吉他，那是他最初开始在俱乐部打工的时候买的，很便宜的二手吉他。

“刚君，也许你说的对，我无法理解这十八年来你是如何度过的，但是至少你现在有选择以后可以不一样。看得出你很喜欢音乐，那么这把吉他就是我的见面礼了。”

冈田准一觉得自己最近应该是交到了好运，先是调职来了东京，当然了他觉得这件事最大的好处是刚终于答应他要去念大学，还给他看了最后一次摸底考试的成绩，冈田准一乐滋滋的查了自己的老婆本，发现至少刚的学费他还是掏的起的，就是两个人以后日子得过的紧巴一点，他娶老婆的日子也得向后延一延了。

本来他有一个高中时期就开始交往的女朋友，后来因为对方的家人觉得他是个穷酸的小警察不愿意，林林总总的原因吧两个人就分了手，从那之后他就一直单身着。

他得声明最开始把路边偶遇还揍了他的姑娘送进酒店的时候他压根没怎么注意到对方的长相，也没想过会有什么后续，不过既然人家姑娘说要请他吃饭以示感谢，那他也没法拒绝的应邀了。

见面之后却意外的发现两个人在读书上喜好非常相似，就交换了mail的地址成为了mail友，也会在下班后约出来一起去咖啡厅聊天。

相田小姐和他之前的女朋友很不一样，气质很好而且做事也非常落落大方，也不会介意他因为工作忙而迟到那么几分钟或晚点才能回她的消息，更不会觉得警察是不能赚钱的职业，只会笑着说能做自己喜欢的事情真好。聊得久了对方也会跟他讲自己的生活，相田小姐说她在大手商社的企划部门工作，虽然工资很高可是老板非常难应付，她做的并不开心。也说到第一次见面的时候为什么会喝醉，据相田小姐说，那是她的上司介绍给她的结婚对象，如果想要保住自己的工作的话，她就不得不很对方结婚。

冈田准一是不太懂得这种精英的烦恼，可是他还是认真的给出了自己的意见。

“可是啊，比起高薪的工作和优渥的生活，还是自己觉得快乐幸福比较重要吧。如果做着不喜欢的工作和不喜欢的对象结婚，那怎么能会幸福呢？”

端着茶杯的相田静若有所思，从前不会有人这样跟她说话，父母永远只会要求她优秀再优秀，哥哥只会让她帮他拿到更大的合同，堂本光一现在的态度也很明确只是需要一份婚姻来保证他拿到所有的遗产。至于她是不是幸福什么的，好像从来没人在意过。

“相田小姐，虽然我这么说可能有点失礼，可是自从第一次见面，我从来没觉得你发自内心的笑过。”

相田静抬起头看向对面的年轻警察先生，对方的长相很俊美，在西服的衬托下更加的赏心悦目。那双眼睛里似乎总是有着温柔的光在闪烁，脸上的笑意也像是从心里散发着快乐。

“冈田君，能叫我的名字么？”

她实在不喜欢相田这个姓氏。

“诶？啊……那个……静小姐……”

对方显然有点吃惊，然后跟着脸就红了起来，极不自然的挠了挠脑袋，惹得相田静轻笑起来。

“对对对就是这样，静小姐发自内心笑起来的时候真的很好看。”

相田静抿起唇角来，突然想起了别的事情，“冈田君你说你在东京警视厅工作，你们那里有刚刚从奈良调职过来的警员么？”

“有呀，”对面的警察先生笑了笑“我就是哦，有什么事吗？”

相田静险些没捏住手里的咖啡杯柄，少量的咖啡撒在她的手上，有些痛但却远不及她后背一阵阵发寒，男人手忙脚乱的站起身用纸巾小心的擦着她的手还担心的不住的问她痛不痛，相田静却觉得耳边乱糟糟的什么都听不清。

只有她的兄长相田久作冷冰冰的声音响起来，“我的人看到堂本刚跟Gackt有接触，而且Gackt在调查他，我们这个弟弟没继承到相田家的什么基因，他母亲的本事却学得十成十。他在奈良有个小警察跟他关系特别好，我会找人运作把他调职到东京来，你去跟堂本刚说，如果他不想看他的小警察出事的话，就帮你拿到Gackt那边其他公司的标书。”

她尽量让自己冷静下来，看向还担心着她的冈田。

“冈田君，在东京有熟人吗？”

“有哦，我有一个小时候住在奈良的弟弟在这边念高三。”

相田静向后靠在椅背上，叹了一口气——命运有时候真的很有趣，她充当了相田久作的枪去威胁堂本刚，甚至还帮着相田久作跟警视厅搭了线，到头来却把自己绕进去了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

刚背着吉他回家的时候堂本光一还没下班，他今天也还没发讯息过来，刚猜测那大概会晚点过来。一个人他也没有吃饭的心思，把吉他收进自己的房间之后就窝在沙发上发呆。

他不知道Gackt到底是何方神圣，但他现在至少可以确定对方对自己并无恶意，甚至可能成为人生的一个转折点。

以现在堂本光一对他的心思，一时半会儿是不可能同意让他离开的，这点刚很清楚。但同样的，正因为他察觉到自己是喜欢堂本光一的，才更不能忍受对方在拥有他的同时拥抱别人。如果堂本光一提前察觉了他想要离开的意图，那哪怕Gackt帮自己，想要离开他也变得困难起来了。

刚吸了吸鼻子，收起了所有柔软的心思。

光一先生，我很喜欢你，你也是除了小准之外对我最好最好的人了。可是抱歉，只有在你面前，我不想丢掉我的自尊。

堂本光一回家的时候看到的就是刚还穿着校服一个人坐在沙发上，弯着腰胳膊搭在膝盖上，呆愣愣的不知道在想些什么。光一本来是想偷偷过去吓他一跳，绕到刚的身侧的时候才发现少年的眼睛红通通的，像是受了什么委屈似的。

“怎么了？”堂本光一把手里的西装随手丢在沙发上，在刚的身侧蹲了下来，手掌搭在刚的膝盖上微微抬起头注视着他的少年。

刚只是沉默着摇了摇头。

“吃饭了么？”

刚还是没说话，在光一的眼神中摇了摇头。

“那，今天我给刚露一手怎么样？以前留学的时候我还会给自己做意面来着呢。”

光一牵着刚的手走到厨房边，有模有样的从冰箱里取出食材来，一副大厨的样子。

“光一先生真的会做饭吗？”

“那当然啦。”

虽然看起来像那么回事，但不论是洗菜还是切菜的动作都相当的笨拙，而且穿着白衬衣的精英样子实在跟厨房不搭，刚却看得出来对方是有意在逗自己开心。

做出的意面味道也意外的并不差，刚端着盘子窝在沙发上小口小口的吞咽着，光一就坐在一边看着他。

“光一先生以前也会给他们做饭吗？”

被食物塞满的脸颊鼓起来，少年眨巴着眼睛看过来的目光纯情又无辜，光一就忍不住凑过去亲了亲刚，伸出舌头舔掉他唇角的意面酱汁。

他知道他的小少年在问什么，这让他忍不住内心有些欣喜，刚总是表现出对外界事物没心没肺的样子，这在以前会让他觉得轻松，但是现在他却希望刚能在乎自己更多一点。

“tsuyo跟他们不一样。”

今天跟Gackt发火真的让一贯讨厌和人起争执的刚感觉到很累了，他放下盘子靠近光一的怀里，感受到对方即刻环上了他的腰。

“光一先生，您准备什么时候跟我姐姐结婚？”

堂本光一显然并不想提及这个话题，他侧过头来亲吻刚的嘴唇，试图用一场情事躲过对于这件事情的讨论，可是刚却不依不饶的看着他。

“刚，我很喜欢你。”男人看过来的眼神无比的真诚且温柔，他屈起手指轻轻抚摸过刚的侧脸，“刚见面的时候我就很喜欢你，长岛带你从相田家过来的时候你乖的像布偶娃娃一样，我在床上怎么折腾你你都不敢出声。后来好像就放开了，开始会跟我撒娇，会跟我耍无赖，会给我庆祝生日，会给我做饭，就像我们是普通的情侣一样。我从来没有这样过，看着你就忍不住想要宠着你。”

“刚，如果真的决定结婚的话，我会从一开始就跟相田静把事情说清楚，我只是需要一个堂本夫人和一个继承人而已。等到她怀孕我就从堂本本家里搬过来，如果你不想一个人住在这里，我们结婚之后我可以送你去留学一阵子，等孩子出生我再接你回来。”

堂本刚现在觉得自己犹如在一个桥段恶俗的滑稽戏里，他喜欢的男人抱着他，却在说着他跟另一个女人的婚姻和孩子。

他甚至忍不住的觉得一阵一阵的后背发寒，他是什么时候不在扮演一个懂事听话的宛如充气娃娃一样的情人的，不就是相田静威胁自己之后他故意勾着堂本光一留在自己身边恶心她的时候么，偏偏堂本光一是那个时候对自己动心的然后开始对自己很温柔，继而自己就沦陷在了这片温柔里，真的开始真心对待这个男人了。

太可笑了，这种因果循环简直太可笑了。

刚眨巴眨巴眼睛，却发现自己一贯脆弱的泪腺并没有分泌出柔软的眼泪来。他抬起头看向堂本光一，对方注视着他，漆黑发亮的瞳仁里只倒映着他一个人。

堂本刚想，这是他最后一次在这个男人面前懦弱。

“光一先生，如果……如果我能怀孕的话，你会跟我结婚么？”

堂本光一的唇凑过来，吸允着刚的侧颈，手指也伸进了刚的校服衬衣下摆，“你再这样说话，我真的会做到你下不了床哦tsuyo。”

刚闭上眼睛，乖顺的伸出手抱着光一的颈部方便他的下一步动作，紧闭着的眼角却有眼泪悄悄的滑落。


	12. 12

12

在考前的这段时间里，发生了很多很多事情。

几乎颠覆了刚对于他身边的世界的认知。

Gackt大概是不知道从谁那里得到了许可，说要把事情的原委通通告诉他，但是在那之前，要先让他去见他的妈妈。

刚的母亲是他唯一的亲人，在去相田家之前，母子两个人的感情是非常好的，小小的刚在晚上睡觉的时候总要抱着妈妈的胳膊才睡得着。他也不记得是什么时候和母亲疏远了，可能是去了相田家之后，也可能是在学校里被人欺负了却无处可诉苦的时候，总之刚就这么加速成长起来了，他不愿意去面对母亲对他的愧疚之情，也不愿意袒露心扉的再去依赖母亲。

Gackt亲自把他送到了奈良他母亲的住处，堂本光一给他母亲准备的房子是一个地处并不繁华的居民区的小院落，一层的居室里是两室一厅的布局——这大概就是长岛那时候所说的两个人的这段关系结束之后，他可以在这里先落脚的意思。

Gackt并没有和他一起进去，刚在门外敲了敲门，发现院子的木栅栏门并没有锁，就径直走了进去，他的母亲正在院子里晾晒衣服。

“刚？……刚你怎么过来了？吃过饭了么？快快快进来坐。”

女人看到他之后明显非常惊讶，可是那双和他相似的眼睛里却满是惊喜，赶紧把手上的水在围裙上擦干之后就想去牵刚的手，快碰到他的时候却又收回来，快步走进屋里拿了双干净的室内拖鞋进来。

“幸亏我都备着呢，快进来，外面现在的温度还是低，我去把被炉打开。”

刚的目光停留在母亲的手上，纤细的手指骨节有一些肿起来，整双手冻的通红通红的，拉开房门的时候都有些颤抖。

“妈……”

向前迈了一步牵住了母亲的手，低得吓人的温度让刚心里猛地一酸，女人下意识的就像收回自己的手，刚却死死的扣住她的手不放。

“我的手太冰了，你别握着……快进屋我给你倒杯热茶。”

“妈，抱歉没能早点过来看你。”

“傻孩子说什么呢，妈妈知道你高三，该专心于学习。我……光一先生让长岛先生把我这里安排的很好，也不缺什么，只是……”

女人闪烁的眼神和拘谨的态度让刚有些难受，他记忆里最早的时候母亲不是这样的，很小的时候母亲是靠教别人家里的小孩子弹钢琴赚生活费的，那时候家里虽然情况也不好但母亲总是很温柔的微笑着，会在家里用废弃的玻璃瓶插上路边采摘的野花，会给他烤香喷喷的面包……直到有一天他从幼稚园回家看到妈妈在家里哭，而后就什么都发生改变了，母亲开始变得谨小慎微，连笑容都很少见了。

“妈妈，我是你的儿子，你跟我说话不需要这样，有什么想说的你尽管说。”

女人握紧了手里的水杯，而后终于下定了决心。

“刚，你离开堂本光一先生好不好？妈妈可以一直留在相田家，你父亲再怎么样也不会不给你安排好未来的出路的，我去求求他，供你念完大学之后就让你从相田家搬出去。妈妈不会成为你的负担的，你可以轻松地一个人去过你想过的生活……”

“妈……”刚不喜欢母亲这样说话，可是在他提声叫了妈妈之后堂本明美明显颤抖了一下的小动作又让他觉得心疼，只好又放缓了声音。“事到如今，您还是不打算告诉我关于您的身世吗？”

堂本明美猛地抬起头来震惊的看向刚，而后颓败的弯下腰来，沉默了半晌之后开了口。

“我遇见你父亲的时候还在念大三，因为我妈妈很早就去世了，我父亲管我管得非常紧，对我又很严厉，连大学也让我念女子大学。所以那个时候遇见风度翩翩又温柔体贴的你父亲，即使他比我大17岁，我也还是压根没有犹豫的就跟了他。”

“即便他有家室？”

相田充久22岁的时候就有久作这个长子了，也是那时候开始接手相田家的生意的，遇见明美的时候相田久作都已经上国中了，静也是个大姑娘了。

明美摇了摇头，目光变得悲切起来，“事实上我是在怀上刚之后才知道充久先生有家室，他说他可以跟我保持关系给我提供衣食无忧的生活，前提是我愿意打掉你。”

刚是第一次听到这些陈年旧事，他一直以为自己的母亲是破坏了别人家庭的罪魁祸首而自己就是她破坏别人家庭时最有力的工具，他从没想到过母亲那时候根本不知道相田充久有妻女。

“那么祖父呢？祖父难道就不管你了么？”

堂本明美嗫嚅着，看着刚的眼光充满了疼爱，“实际上堂本家比相田家家底更厚，只是战时我的祖父做主全家迁往了国外，因为我的母亲是奈良出身，我父亲在她去世后为了怀念她，才带着我搬到了奈良。这些事情我从来没跟充久先生讲过，我天真的以为他爱的是我这个人，他却告诉我他的夫人出身名门，他不可能为了我跟她离婚。”

“我的父亲对于这件事情非常震怒，可是我苦苦哀求他不要对相田家出手，说到底是我识人不清。你祖父答应了我，可是他说如果我还想认他这个父亲，就必须打掉肚子里的孩子跟他出国。”

堂本刚掏出纸巾来轻轻擦拭掉母亲脸上的泪痕，“您何苦……何苦……”

“刚，我也许做了很多错事，爱上了不该爱的人，但是，这辈子我唯一不后悔的事情，就是生下你。”

刚很久没有看到堂本明美露出过笑容来了，女人微微笑着，哪怕眼角还有泪珠，她抬起手轻轻拂过刚的刘海，声音愈发的温柔。

“你不知道，从我第一次感知到你在我肚子里的存在，其他的事情就远不及你重要了。每一天每一天，哪怕一个人生活的再辛苦，只要摸摸肚子感觉到你的存在，我就觉得很幸福。看着你一天天长大，会站了，会叫妈妈了，会走路了，我就会觉得能生下你，能成为你的母亲，就是最最幸福的事情……其实我早该跟你讲清楚……可是我不想你恨他，我不想你背负着对父亲恨意长大。”

“我不能把你一个人送到相田家不管，你是我的儿子，是我一个人的儿子，谁也不能把你从我身边带走。”

刚回程的路上一直在哭，哭的Gackt不得不停下车来轻轻抱住他拍着他的后背安慰他。

“我不知道……我真的不知道……”

“我知道我知道……乖，你妈妈知道你哭成这样也会心疼的，还有几天就考试了，擦干眼泪你才能好好的面对未来。”

他一直以为他是不被期待着来到这个世界的，他一直以为他是他母亲破坏别人家庭的产物，他从来不知道堂本明美是这样期待着他的降生，是这样满怀希望的抚养他长大。

原本他们母子在奈良的生活在渐渐好起来，相田理绘却察觉到了自己丈夫私生子的存在，为了把家产牢牢握在手上，她有意阻碍堂本明美去找工作，然后假情假意的把堂本明美和堂本刚接进相田家里。他的母亲是没有办法，求助于自己的祖父对方却说他不能接受没有父亲的外孙进自己家门，只要堂本明美愿意把刚送到相田家，他们父女就能和好如初。

堂本明美看起来是个相当脆弱的女人，她从小就在父亲的保护下长大，她那双手在独自抚养刚之前只是用来弹钢琴和画画，如今却满是长年劳作的茧子。堂本拓人满心以为女儿会屈服给辛苦的现实生活回到家里，却没想到为母则强的堂本明美真的愿意屈身到相田家成为相田充久的情妇，只为陪伴自己的儿子。于是脾气倔强的父女两人就此断掉联系，直到Gackt无意间和开高级俱乐部的朋友一起时撞见有个叫堂本刚高中生来应聘，在Gackt的运作下，刚才能进入俱乐部工作。

刚的考试发挥的非常出色，迈出考场的那一刻他就可以笃定自己的成绩会是合格。长岛先生已经帮他办好了签证，他不确定对方是怎么从相田家拿到身份证明这些资料的，不过这也省了Gackt的事，刚把这些都统统交给了Gackt。

对方还是不肯确切的说他到底什么身份，只说是堂本明美的父亲堂本拓人让他做这些的。

准备好了所有手续，现在需要做的，就是跟堂本光一告别了。

在预定出成绩的前几天，刚的学校为高三毕业生准备了一次学园祭，放在以前刚不会有心思参加这个活动，不过现在既然执行委员会找上了门，他也就答应了下来。

学园祭的当天，很多毕业学生的家长都到学校里参加集会。堂本明美已经被接到了国外，刚也没有通知工作忙碌的冈田，他也习惯了没人开家长会没人参加学校开放日的日子，于是很干脆的跟班委说他家里没有人会来参加。

原本刚预定出演的学园祭表演节目是弹着吉他唱歌，唱完之后准备溜回自己班的他被啦啦队的队长扣住了。

“堂本君，拜托，只要你穿上衣服戴上假发帮我们凑个人数就好了，这个位置动作都非常简单，也不用做人塔。这是最后一次学园祭了我们都不想留下遗憾。”

啦啦操的整体队形缺一个人会非常明显，但是刚并不太情愿，主要是对方手里拿着的棕色长假发和粉色水手服实在让他无法接受。

“抱歉，我得自己回家所以得提前走赶电车。”

“堂本君的叔叔明明来了，刚刚班主任还跟他打招呼呢，拜托了堂本君，我们真的不想在这个时候留下缺憾。”

拉拉队的队长不依不饶的把衣服塞进刚的手里，刚皱了皱眉，有些奇怪对方在说什么。于是偷偷的从幕布的边角向观众席看过去，果然看到了熟悉的身影，堂本光一正一脸无聊的坐在座位上。

——你怎么来了？

对方果然没在看节目，飞快地就回信了。

——刚的毕业演出我怎么能不来呢，刚刚的花漂亮么？

刚刚他唱歌的时候有束从舞台下递过来的红玫瑰，他还奇怪有谁会带这种东西来参加学园祭，没想到是堂本光一送上来的。

手机又抖了两下。

——几点能回家？

——抱歉答应了拉拉队要帮她们凑人数，那是最后一个节目了。

刚的身形在男孩子里算是单薄的，个子也不高，在女孩子里这个身形却很明显，衣服倒罢了，尤其他身上的裙子不太合身，只能堪堪盖住里面的白色打底裤，露出纤细白皙的大腿来——腿毛也在刚刚被强悍的拉拉队队长剃掉了，刚拼命坚持才只保住了长筒袜  
以下的腿毛。

台上的女孩子青春靓丽，坐在台下的堂本光一的目光却只能聚焦在后排的堂本刚身上。对方本来就可爱的长相配上长发就像个洋娃娃一样，大概是不太情愿穿女装，那张可爱的小嘴微微撅着，露出不太高兴的表情来，让堂本光一很想把他抱在怀里哄哄他。

最终送刚离开的日期还没定下来，但是他已经开始后悔这个送走他的决定。堂本光一在台下摸了摸自己的下巴，原本是要担心这个小家伙能不能在国外好好照顾自己，现在他要开始担心自己能忍受他不在自己身边几天不去找他了。

想到这里，看着舞台上的刚不情不愿的举着手里的花束晃悠，光一不由得轻笑起来。前一阵为了让刚好好备考，他都没敢碰过他，这几天简直有点小别胜新婚的滋味了。他发现自己远比想象中喜欢这个小家伙，家里催得越来越厉害，可是他越发的不想跟别人结婚——啧，只要想想怀里抱着的不是这个小家伙，就莫名的觉得很不舒服。

刚跳完舞之后飞速的想去换衣服，可是准备给拉拉队的更衣室只有一个，秉持着绅士应该让女士优先的原则，刚还是等着女孩子们都换好衣服一个个离开，等到女孩子们都换好衣服，整个后台也没什么人了。

这下刚倒不急了，悠悠哒哒的先去上了洗手间才准备去换衣服，结果刚出洗手间的门，就碰到了明显在找他的堂本光一。

反正四周也没人，堂本光一顺着自己心意的先把人抱在了怀里，揉揉他的脑袋又亲亲他的脸颊。

“你这样……简直是勾人犯罪。”

怀里的小家伙抬起头来，圆滚滚的大眼睛闪烁着漂亮的光彩，长假发有一些乱了，发丝打着卷的贴在刚的脸颊上。他稍微的抬起脚，勾着堂本光一的脖子凑近他，表情无辜的宛如初生的少女。

“光一先生，现在更衣室里……没有人哦。”

忍得住的是圣人，反正不是他堂本光一。

几乎是推搡着刚进了更衣室然后立刻挂上了锁，下一秒刚就感觉到自己被堂本光一用力摁在了门板上，男人带着火热温度的手掌沿着他的腰线渐渐向下，地点的背德感更让刚感觉到身体愈发敏感起来。

“tsuyo……你真好看……”

低沉的嗓音里已经带上了十足的情欲，堂本光一稍微低下头强迫刚抬着头接受他霸道的吻，吸允着刚的嘴唇似乎要把他拆吃入腹一样。刚勾着堂本光一的脖颈把身体的重量交给他，享受着堂本光一给他的，独属于他的温度。

更衣室里有沙发也有凳子，但是显然堂本光一今天打定主意要站着做了。他一边亲吻着刚一边毫不客气的扯下刚下身穿着的打底裤和内裤，就让它们挂在刚的膝窝上就不去管了。手掌撩起刚粉红色的裙子伸进去，先是在大腿上摩挲，感觉到刚吸着气瑟缩之后，才握住了刚已经挺起来的下身。

“tsuyo的身体真是越来越敏感了……这可是在学校哦……”

刚根本没有余裕去害羞，堂本光一打定主意要让他早点射出来，不停的用力揉捏着他的性器，带着薄茧的指尖重重的刮过他的铃口，惹得刚不住的轻颤起来，腿软的根本站不住，只能紧紧靠着身后的门让自己不要滑下来。

堂本光一还在吸允着他的耳垂，不轻不重的用牙齿轻轻咬着，痒得刚想躲又躲不开。

等刚颤抖着身体射出来之后，靠在光一的怀里喘着粗气，眼睛湿漉漉的已经对不上焦了。然而堂本光一的手却带着他的精液向后试着去触碰刚的小穴，吓得刚一抖就想逃开。

“……不要……不要在这里做全套……”

“tsuyo……火是你撩的，不灭可不行啊。”

堂本光一的声音悠悠哉哉的，却透着不容拒绝，他的指尖刮过刚后穴里的软肉，很快就让本来想挣扎的刚再次沉浸在情绪里，抱着他的背随着他手指的深入而摇摆着腰部。

堂本光一的扩展工作没有持续太久，在这种情况下这简直是对他忍耐力极限的考验，他手上使劲让刚变成趴在门板上的动作，然后单手解开自己的皮带拉开西裤的拉链把早已等待多时的欲望释放出来，顶着刚的后穴一冲到底。

刚几乎要尖叫起来，对于没有充分扩张的小穴哪怕经历了这么多次，堂本光一性器的尺寸也大得吓人，这样横冲直撞的进入他的体内，简直想要把他撕裂一样。

“你现在出声的话……会被人听到哦。”

堂本光一抬起刚的左腿，手上滑溜溜的新鲜触感让他没忍住用指尖揉搓了两下，埋在刚的颈窝里说出口的话让刚乖顺的咬住了自己的下唇，忍着呻吟承受着堂本光一疯狂的抽插。

除了裙子被撩起来，刚身上的衣服几乎都还好好的穿着，只有两个人的连接处裸露在外。堂本光一似乎很享受这样刚只能把全身的重量交给他的姿势，动情的隔着水手服亲吻刚的肩膀，搂着他的腰不停的挺动着下身。

一阵由远及近的脚步声传来的时候，刚几乎紧张的心脏都要跳出来了，肌肉的收缩让他的小穴把堂本光一的性器吸的更紧，身后的男人发出低沉而满足的叹息。

刚急得快要哭了，就算今天过后跟学校的同学不会再见面，被人撞破这样的事情他哪里还有脸见人。

下一秒堂本光一就关上了更衣室的灯，漆黑一片的环境里只能感觉到身后人的吐息愈加的火热。

“诶？灯已经关了，门也锁上了，堂本君去哪里了？”对方拉门的响动对于趴在门上的堂本刚来讲感受得尤为清楚，尤其是身后的堂本光一还恶劣的在他身后小幅度的摩擦着。

“大概是走了吧？嘛那身衣服本来也是留给大家做纪念的，既然堂本君穿了不拿回来也无所谓嘛，走啦大家都在等了～”

少女相偕而去的脚步声让刚终于松了一口气，身后的男人轻笑着扶着他的胯骨加快了动作，终于在他的身体里射出来。

松开刚让他自己站好之后就收到了埋怨的目光，圆滚滚的眼睛湿漉漉的看过来，假发被他折腾的有些乱糟糟的，反而有种凌乱的美感，这让堂本光一觉得内心很柔软。他稍微弯下腰，帮刚重新套上了内裤和打底裤，整理了裙子，才把他搂进自己怀里亲了亲他的额头。

“我忍不住嘛。”

简直像是耍无赖一样的口气让刚忍不住轻轻拍了他一下。

“好啦别生气了，我们回家吧。”

刚试着向前迈了一步，被射进他身体里的精液立刻流出来，甚至感觉到有一些顺着光裸的大腿往下流，这让刚立刻停住了步子稍微弯下腰。

“怎么了？”

“后面……后面……流出来……呜…”

太过于羞耻的感觉让少年不仅是红了脸，生理性的泪水更是盈满了眼眶。光一这时候也不逗他了，脱下身上的长大衣把刚裹得严严实实，然后让他搭着自己的背帮他脱掉了脚上的运动鞋，把刚整个人横抱起来。

“被人看到……看到的话……”

“乖，现在学校已经没什么人了，我的车子就停在礼堂外面不远，不会被看到的。”

安抚似的吻了吻刚的额角，感觉到少年乖顺的窝在自己怀里把脑袋埋在他肩膀上之后，光一快步的从更衣室走到了礼堂门口，一路上果然没有遇到人，平安的开车回家。

一路又从停车场把刚抱回到家里的床上温柔的放好，把大衣和自己身上的衣服都脱下来丢在一边，还没忘记扯掉刚身上碍事的打底裤，光一再次俯身压在刚身上。

手掌扣在刚的下身上，内裤已经完全湿透了，刚的两腿之间都黏糊糊的。少年羞耻的想要合上被分开的腿，光一却霸道的把他的双腿分的更开，拉掉内裤之后就看到红肿的小穴和微微抬头的性器上都裹满了两个人纠缠在一起的精液，红白相间的刺激着光一的视觉。

“别……别看……呜……”

哪里是看那么简单，光一俯下身用舌头轻轻舔舐着刚的大腿根部，然后含住少年的性器吸允着，惹得刚不停的弓着腰颤抖着，死死抓着身下的床单射了出来。

“tsuyo……是甜甜的哦……”

“别……别说出来……呜……光一先生……慢……慢点……”

再次被充满的感觉让刚尖叫出声，堂本光一把他的双腿分开到最大压住，不断激烈的在他的小穴里抽插着，百褶裙早就被摩擦的皱皱巴巴的，脚上的长筒袜也一高一低的一个已经露出了脚腕，白色的内裤可怜兮兮的挂在刚的脚腕上，这一切都刺激着光一让他的下身动作更快更猛烈。

这一场情事像是长得永远不会停下来一样。

等光一再次射出来的时候，刚只剩下嘶哑着嗓子呻吟着哭出来的份儿了，他的双腿勾着堂本光一的腰，手也紧紧的抱着他的脖子。

光一也没急的抽出来，而是就用这样的动作抱着刚，喘着粗气去胡乱的亲吻刚平复着高潮后的余韵。

“光一先生，我们再来一次好不好？”

平日里从来在床上都只有讨饶的份的刚的反常自然让光一有些意外，他拨开刚湿漉漉的刘海，亲了亲少年的额头。

“被干傻了？明天不想下床了是不是？”

刚收紧抱着光一的脖子的手臂，赌气一般的撅起嘴来，自己开始尝试着扭动酸痛的腰。

“你这家伙，我可真的不会客气哦。”

“想被光一先生抱着，想被光一先生贯穿，想被光一先生射得满满的……”

没说出口的话被堂本光一的吻堵在唇齿间，对方在情事之后的吻一如既往的温柔。他从刚的身体里出来，放好水之后抱着少年的腰动作轻柔的把他放进浴缸里，揽着他的腰把手指伸进被操的已经合不住的小穴里帮他清理。

刚不情不愿的扭扭身体，光一却还是以这个动作抱着他。

“乖，你的体力已经到极限了，不然明天又该喊着这里痛那里痛了。”

你干嘛要在这个时候对我这么温柔。

在浴室氤氲的蒸汽里，刚靠在堂本光一的怀里，用力的眨眨眼睛试图赶走眼里的水汽，眼泪却还是没出息的砸下来。

“怎么了？是不是哪里痛了？要抹药吗？”

“没有。”刚摇摇头，靠在光一厚实的胸膛上蹭了蹭，这个东西让他能听到光一心脏跳动的声音，一下一下的，他睡觉的时候特别喜欢靠着他，就有一种被人拥抱着的踏实感。

“我真的，非常非常喜欢光一先生。”

堂本光一揽着他的后腰，目光温柔的注视着他，“今天到底怎么了？”

“不，就是偶尔，也想跟光一先生说说好听的话。”

“刚……”

“嗯？”

“我也非常非常喜欢刚哦。”

刚靠在他怀里没有接话，只是安心的闭上眼睛露出了微笑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

堂本光一在下班前最后确认了一下让长岛准备的东西，那是六本木这套公寓的产权转让手续，他想了很久送什么祝贺刚考上东大。思来想去，想到刚儿时的经历一直让他缺乏安全感，想要有一个自己的家，于是他就想把两个人一直住着的这套公寓送给刚，以后这就是，属于刚的，他们两个人的家。

另一份礼物是对戒，在刚考试那阵请人设计的，上面刻着两个人的名字，镶着昂贵的钻石，比他母亲那对要给儿子儿媳的戒指还要贵。

自从刚的学校学园祭那天之后，光一就一直疲于应付来自父母长辈的压力，每天回家都已经到了深夜，他甚至都没跟刚说上几句话。他父亲甚至摆出哪怕公司暂时亏损也要逼他结婚的架势，他可以暂时不盈利，但是公司上上下下还指望着挣钱养家糊口。迫于无奈，光一只得先答应订婚来拖延时间，他知道他只要点头结婚，生出继承人来，他就可以轻松地完整的继承家族所有遗产，完全的大权在握。到那时候，哪怕他要离婚跟刚在一起，也没人能阻止他了。

可是想起那天刚抱着他，湿漉漉的眼睛里有很多他看不懂的情绪，说着光一先生我很喜欢很喜欢你，他就无论如何也没办法点这个头。

这个时候他才惊觉，他想和刚在一起这件事情，不仅仅是指刚留在他身边，而是他唯一想要结婚的对象，只有堂本刚这个人。

和名门闺秀结婚的事情，生出继承人的事情，公司的运转，这些曾经的头等大事的位置现在通通在堂本光一的脑海里被后移了，他只想今天能早点下班，回家的时候刚也许正在做饭，也许才吃饱饭正窝在沙发里看电视，他想抱抱他，把戒指戴着他的无名指上，然后告诉他我想结婚的对象只有你。

对了，他还特地定了刚最喜欢的那家甜品店的蛋糕，今天就特别允许那家伙多吃一点甜食吧。

那个小家伙一定会吃得满嘴奶油，然后凑过来蹭在自己的下巴上，露出恶作剧得逞一样的小猪笑来。等到被自己扑倒，又会可怜兮兮眨巴着眼睛求饶，那时候自己再拿出戒指来给他戴上。

刚一定会被吓一跳吧。

只是这样想着，就让光一忍不住眯起了眼睛。

长岛微笑着看着光一摸着珠宝盒里的戒指出神，他的少爷呀，终于也找到了自己的感情归宿。

取了蛋糕的堂本光一几乎是一路踩着油门回的家，快步上了电梯之后打开了自己家的门，把蛋糕放在柜子上之后就叫刚的名字。

“tsuyo～你看我买了什么回来～你最喜欢的哦～”

空旷的房间里无人应答。

堂本光一皱起眉头来，一丝不详的预感划过他的心头。

卧室，不在。

浴室，不在。

厨房，不在。

……

客卧里原本堆着的堂本刚旧行李已经通通不见了，自己买给他的那些珠宝首饰都安静的整齐的被摆放在书房的桌子上，旁边还有最初让长岛给他的那张卡。堂本刚象是丢下了一切和他有联系的东西然后凭空消失了，不，根本上是没存在过一样。

堂本光一站在客厅里，仿佛被什么扼住了喉咙一样难以呼吸，他弯下腰大口的喘着粗气。

“刚，这个恶作剧一点都不有趣哦。”

依旧无人应答。


	13. 13

13

长岛从光一刚出生没多久就陪伴在他身边，那时候他也才二十岁出头，他的的父亲是光一祖父的秘书，于是在光一母亲生下她的儿子完成了给堂本家一个继承人的任务开始满世界飞做自己想做的事情的时候，小小的堂本光一就被交到了长岛手上。

他的小少爷那时候就很乖巧，躺在婴儿床上总是嗦着手指安安静静的用他那双黑漆漆的眼睛打量着世界。可是他并不被允许插手堂本光一的教育，于是初中之后光一被送进了所谓的贵族学校，他的小少爷的确在那时候懂得了家族的责任，但也同样的不再会奶声奶气的叫他长岛叔叔，要他陪他一起玩抛接球，撒着娇的要吃零食……他变得沉默起来，不同于幼时的乖巧安静，那是一种不再把任何事情放在眼里的淡漠。

他亲眼看着光一变得优秀变得强大，变得受人仰视，也亲眼看着光一把柔软的自己包裹起来，他流连于声色犬马当中，漂亮的情人一个接一个的换，却早已不知道把自己的真心埋葬在哪里去了。

长岛一直很希望他的小少爷能找到真正的爱人，两个人彼此相爱彼此尊重，以此来弥补堂本光一内心缺失的情感。

他没有想到那个人会是看起来没有什么特别之处的堂本刚，一开始他极不喜欢这个男孩子，没人会喜欢未成年就从家里搬进别的男人住处的男孩子——不过他隐藏的很好，毕竟他没必要和一个不会在堂本光一生活里存在太久的人有什么深入的交流。但是逐渐的他就发现堂本光一脸上的表情开始鲜活起来，他提起那孩子的时候脸上的笑意是发自内心的，他开始恨不得把所有自己拥有的好东西都堆在那孩子面前。

长岛原本乐见其成，如果堂本刚能让他的小少爷发自内心的微笑，那就足够了。

但他也早该想到，爱情这种东西，从来都不是只有正面情绪。

“先生……”

“还是找不到Gackt？”一听到他推开办公室门的声音，里面坐着的堂本光一立刻抬起头来看着他，但在看到长岛摇头的动作之后又颓然的低下头。 

“先生，晚饭……”

“我不饿。”

“您已经两天没吃过东西了。”

但是堂本光一对他的关心视若罔闻，依旧用繁忙的工作来麻痹自己。

“让营销部集合，十分钟之后开会。”

长岛接到堂本光一电话的时候是在当天的晚上，当时他还奇怪这样该是两个人温存的时刻怎么会想起来打电话给他。电话那头是他很久都没听到的，堂本光一充满了无助感的声音。

“……刚，刚他不见了……”

而他赶到的时候光一看起来已经收拾好情绪，坐在沙发上沉默着抽着烟，一边的水晶烟灰缸里已经盛满了烟头。

“先生……”

“去找，把所有能调动的人都调动起来，不管是谁带走他，都给我带回来。”

但是事后公寓的监控告诉他们，刚是自己给Gackt打开了门，在刚把行李放进汽车后备箱的时候，Gackt还非常挑衅的冲监控摄像头敬了个礼。

堂本光一很多次试图联系Gackt，甚至于亲自去他的公司堵过人，然后才不得不认知到Gackt人确实不在日本。以此堂本刚这个人就像是真的消失了，半点线索都没有给他留下。

他不知道自己是不是应该生气，气刚的不告而别，气刚事前竟然还能笑着亲亲他的唇角跟他说早安，给他打了领带送他去上班。可是他气不起来，浮现在脑海里的都是少年笑着撒娇的样子。他只想见到他，只要刚现在出现在他眼前，他可以不问他为什么跟Gackt离开，只要他乖乖的留在自己身边，他可以什么都不问。

可是堂本刚就如同人间蒸发了一样，不管堂本光一动用了多少人力物力，都没办法找到他的一点消息。

他也去过相田家，相田静拒绝了双方的联姻从家里搬了出去，当然这对于现在的他来说一点都不重要。他跟相田充久坦白了他和刚的事情，他问对方刚在哪里，这个一直未重视过刚的男人却怒火中烧的指责他带坏自己未成年的儿子，说到最后愤愤甩袖说自己没有这样自甘堕落的儿子。

他这才意识到，他和刚在外人看来是如何的不般配。而同样的，虽然他们的确起始于不光彩的情人关系，他却非常厌恶别人把他和刚之间的关系归类于包养与被包养。

4月10号。

这一天是堂本刚18岁的生日，也是他消失于堂本光一生活中的第二十天。

短短的20天而已，堂本光一却觉得这漫长的犹如20年一样。他甚至不敢回到六本木的公寓，只能在公司里不断的用工作让自己从思念里分出神来，只在困极了的时候才在沙发上稍微的打个盹。

甚至连睡梦中他都梦见他找不到刚了，那种无能为力感深深折磨着他，宛如梦魇一般。长岛最近根本不敢让他一个人开车，连他所有的车钥匙也都被收了起来。

堂本光一在公司里闷得久了，这一天长岛实在看不下去了，硬是拉着光一出门透透气，开着车在东京街头漫无目的的游走，坐在后座本来无精打采的堂本光一在视线聚焦到不远处的文具店之后猛地坐起身来。

“停！停车！我看到他了！”

这些天堂本刚都一直老实的窝在现在的住处，他跟冈田准一半真半假的讲了事情的来龙去脉。只说是他母亲的亲人找到了他，但是因为对方家里也是像相田家一样的高门大户，他不是很愿意到国外去生活，于是对方同意他在国内念完大学，给他租了公寓。然后他和冈田准一就一起搬进了Gackt准备的四居室的二层小楼里，而关于堂本光一的部分他只字未提。

堂本刚已经打算和过去告别了，他不再是相田家的私生子堂本刚，而是堂本家堂堂正正的继承人——这话是Gackt跟他说的，对方说过一阵就会找人来给他讲公司的事情，与学校学习同步的让他开始熟悉家族产业，从没有被如此重视过的刚非常的跃跃欲试。

以至于对于堂本光一的思念都可以被藏在心里的一个小小的角落里了。

因而离开堂本光一的这几日他过得不算糟糕，虽然Gackt临走前嘱咐他不要出门，他还是在窝在家里这么些天之后趁着冈田快下班的时间发了讯息给他说生日要在外面吃。冈田本来就嫌他天天窝在家里不出门，当即答应下来替两个人定了一家非常不错的餐厅说要好好庆祝刚18岁的生日。

堂本光一看到刚的时候，正好是冈田下班之后两个人碰头后不久。在去餐厅的路上路过一条商业街，刚吵着要吃软糖又不愿意进去，冈田只好认命的跑腿进去买。刚一个人留在街口手里拎着包望着橱窗里的售卖的绍兴酒，他记得有一次光一带他去吃非常高档的中华料理，因为真的超好吃他就一直在埋头苦吃，吃得很饱很饱的时候才发现光一一直在喝店家送上来的绍兴酒。那是他第二次见到光一喝醉，不过比起第一次那个让他感觉到惧怕的光一，这一次撒着娇要他喂他吃饭的光一特别的可爱，平日里低沉的声音也因为喝醉酒而显得绵软一些，回家之后还晃晃悠悠的客厅里拉着刚说要一起跳舞。

回忆涌上心头的时候刚就不禁笑起来，第二天早晨醒来的时候光一先生头发也睡得乱糟糟的，难得的赖床说不要去上班，还是长岛先生硬把人带去公司的。

他很喜欢那样的光一先生，就好像他们之间是正常的情侣一样。

然后他就看到了玻璃里的倒影——一开始以为是自己看错了，甚至还伸出手触碰了面前的玻璃橱窗，下一秒就被人狠狠攥住了手腕。

堂本光一在看到堂本刚的那一刻甚至觉得身体都已经停摆了，他除了下意识的伸出手握住对方的手腕来确定面前的刚不是自己的幻觉以外，大脑已经完全做不出其他的反应。二十天不见的少年看起来没有什么变化，只是头发稍微长了些，别在了耳后。穿着牛仔背带裤背着双肩包手里还拿着手机——已经不是和他同款不同色的那一部了，就是很普通的他这个年纪的少年的打扮。

堂本刚也好不到哪里去，他压根没想到自己会在这样的情景下再次遇到堂本光一，对方看起来很憔悴，一贯打理的十分妥贴的仪容也有些狼狈，此刻低着头看着他，仿佛想把他印在眼睛里一样。

怀抱也一如既往充满了熟悉而令人留恋的温度。

然后堂本光一开口了，嗓音因为身体的紧绷而显得有些沙哑。

“tsuyo，跟我回去好不好？”

语气里的柔软和弱势让刚心尖一酸，他从没有见过这样失落的堂本光一，这个人似乎天生就该是强大而骄傲的，而现在对方把他抱在怀里，双臂紧紧揽着他的腰，整颗脑袋都埋在他的肩窝里。

他真的下意识的就要答应了。

“不论Gackt答应了你什么，我都同样可以办到，不结婚也好不送你去国外也好……”

可是终究他还是云端的那个堂本光一，那个他无论如何用尽全力也触碰不到的光一先生。

“光一先生，看来您似乎误会了什么。”

在堂本光一有些错愕的眼神中，刚向后退了一步离开了对方的怀抱，插在口袋里的手紧紧攥成拳头，指甲掐进掌心里的痛觉足够让他脸上保持着得体的微笑。

“Gackt先生并没有答应我什么条件，他只是受人所托帮我搬行李而已。如果您还记得我们是如何认识的，您就应该还记得，我们之间只是一场交易而已。我陪伴您一段时间，您帮我脱离相田家，现在我已经脱离相田家了，自然我们的交易也就结束了。”

“刚……”

堂本光一一直盯着刚的眼睛，这双澄净的大眼睛里倒影着他错愕的表情，然而他却并未在里面发现一点点的情思。对方注视着自己，宛如在看着一个漠不相关的人。

他以为乖顺的只能依靠他的小家伙，冲着自己露出了藏在肉垫里的利爪。

“我以为……”

“小准，我在这边。”堂本光一顺着他的目光看过去，一个穿着制度相貌俊美的男人正提着一个非常可爱的糖果袋子朝这边走过来，脸上带着无奈又宠溺的表情。

“你又不说要吃哪种口味，我只好一样买一点了，你小子真是一点也不心疼我的工资。”

抬起拿着袋子的手时，堂本光一可以清楚的看到对方手腕上那个和刚一模一样款式的红绳——他曾经嫌弃过这个手链看起来很穷酸，也因此买了很多价值不菲的珠宝铂金手链给刚，可是那些珠宝手链现在都躺在六本木公寓里，而这个红绳却依旧挂在刚的手腕上。

“那你怎么没买棒棒糖？”

故意无视冈田询问这个男人是谁的眼神，刚看了看袋子里各色的软糖，撅起嘴半撒娇似的抱怨。

“是你自己说要吃软糖的，再说前几天买回来的棒棒糖不还在家里堆着没吃完嘛。”冈田挠挠头，不是很明白刚为什么无视自己的疑问，真的以为刚还想要棒棒糖。“那我再去一趟？你可想好了，这家店还有卖酸奶布丁，也要尝尝吗？”

“酸奶布丁就算了，家里还有一盒焦糖布丁不是嘛，我吃多了布丁你又该压我去看牙医了，快去快回啦我肚子都饿了。”

这些家长里短的对话无疑不刺激着堂本光一，刚从来都是跟他用敬语，乖巧的叫着光一先生，会撒娇但绝不会用这样语气要求什么，眼前两个人之间的气氛太和谐，以至于堂本光一觉得自己站在这里的存在很多余。

“你父亲说……”

“他说相田家没有我这样的儿子对不对？”堂本光一从没觉得刚这样伶牙俐齿过，可是对方今天显然不打算对他做任何的隐瞒了，“这样比什么住校生要从家里搬出去的理由一劳永逸多了不是吗？我之前都没想过还有这样的方法呢，只要让他知道我和光一先生的关系，对您没办法的他就会把我赶出家门。”

堂本光一的大脑一片混乱，他隐隐约约感觉到哪里不太对劲，可是他现在实在没有余力思考，只能顺着刚的话向下说。

“我可以去替你解释，真的，你不能背上这样的名声……”

这是刚今天第三次主动打断他了。

“光一先生，您真的要我把话说得这么明显吗？”刚顿了顿，稍微松开了握紧的拳头，掌心已经痛得发麻了，“您只是我脱离那个家的借口而已，相田充久没办法对付您，只能把我从家里赶出去。可是我一点都不介意这个结果，不，应该说这就是我想要的。我应该要谢谢您，不然我是不可能这样开心的和小准住在一起的。”

“不是的，明明那时候……”

“光一先生，是，跟您在一起我是第一次，但这不代表我心里不能有别人吧？很幸运他并不在意这些，也请您高抬贵手，您这样的人想要什么样的情人没有，何必跟我过不去是不是？”

“可是刚，我是真的喜欢你，真的，我没结婚，我都推掉了，相田静也离开相田家了……算我我求求你……别跟我这样说话……”

这是堂本刚第一次听堂本光一如此低声下气的说话，他甚至用了求这样的字眼，低着头眼神里都是请求。刚咬紧了下唇，他没想到光一会这样穷追不舍，他以为以堂本光一的脾气甩手离开才是正常的结局。

他很想心软，不，应该说他已经心软了。他想跟他说他也喜欢他，可是喜欢他太辛苦了，他得在自己越陷越深之前抽身离开，不然喜欢上他一定会万劫不复的。

所幸冈田这时候拎着棒棒糖回来了。

“光一先生，我想要的感情很简单，不是什么名贵的首饰高级的料理，只要他下班之后能陪着我逛逛街，能没脾气的跑两趟三趟的替我买糖，能只想一心一意的守着我一个人过日子就好。”

如果堂本光一能做到这些，他大概会幸福的做梦都会微笑吧。可惜以堂本光一的身份来说，他能给自己的只有前者。

堂本光一却误会刚只是在形容他的恋情，也许他应该要对刚心里有别人感到愤怒，可是他现在心里一点点怒气都没有，完全的被苦涩的心情所掩埋，连张嘴为自己申辩都做不到。

渐行渐远的背影还有对话传过来。

“是谁呀？”

“以前认识的人而已。”

堂本光一低着头走回车上，仰着头用手背遮住自己的眼睛，只感觉到有一只无形的手捏拽着自己的心脏，痛得他难以忍受。

如果你想要逛街，我也可以陪你去啊。如果你想要吃糖，我也可以跑来跑去的替你买啊。如果你喜欢我，我也可以只喜欢你一个人啊。

可是就算你喜欢别人，我还是只喜欢你啊。

“先生……回公司吗？”

“回六本木吧……我想回去躺一会儿。”

在拐过弯之后原本大步向前迈的刚突然停住步子吓了冈田一跳，对方拉住他的小臂，弯下腰大口大口的喘着气，仿佛刚才肺部都没有吸入氧气快要窒息一般。

“刚？刚？你怎么了？”

“抱歉小准，餐厅的预约能取消么？”对方抬起头看着他，脸色实在差得让人担心，“我想回家躺一会儿。”


	14. 14

14

堂本光一觉得自己这段时间的经历就像是做了一场噩梦，一拳打在棉花上的无力感让他备受折磨。上一次他有这样的感受，还是五六岁时答应他会陪他去游乐园过生日的父母根本没有回家的时候。

自从那次开始，他就不再期待着父母会给自己任何爱与温暖。

之前他带刚去游乐园玩的时候和长岛说过那孩子大概都没去过游乐园，可是他在刚这个年纪的时候其实也没去过。上大学之前父母把他管教的非常严，同龄人肆意享受青春时光的时候，他就开始接受各种的精英教育，刚上大学之后就被带到公司里去实习接触家里的生意。联姻带来的利益，继承人的必要性，通通都包含在这期间被灌输到他脑海里，所以刚所说的那种爱情，他从来就没有考虑过。

刚开始他只是觉得这孩子可爱，接着是有趣，然后是觉得欲罢不能……不知不觉之间，他就恨不得把全世界好的东西都堆在他眼前只为博他一笑。他拥有刚的太容易，以至于他从未深入思考过这是一种怎么样的感情，只觉得看他笑自己就会开心，看他皱眉自己就会心疼，又过于自信的觉得这小家伙没有任何去处，只要自己好好待他，他就会一直留在自己身边。

然后堂本刚站在自己面前，微笑着一字一句的告诉自己，不好意思从头到尾我和你之间就是一场交易，我只是在利用你。

堂本光一感觉自己的脑袋都要炸开了，耳朵边嗡嗡的好像脑袋里进了苍蝇一样。

他几乎浑浑噩噩的度过了接下来的几天日子，每天按部就班的起床上班睡觉，大脑像是被停滞在了那一刻不再运转一样，身体只能依照惯性作出反应。家里面为他结婚对象的事情催了很多次，公司里也隐约有了各种各样的流言蜚语权力站队，对此一切他都没有做出任何的反应。

直到长岛将一张请柬放在他的办公桌上。

那是来自Gackt的邀请函，和风的背景上印着漂亮的书信体，右下角是Gackt风格无比独特的签名。

“堂本家的继承人？一直住在英国的那个堂本家？我记得以前听说过Gackt是堂本家的养子。”

堂本光一皱着眉看着送来的请柬，他和Gackt向来不太对盘，倒不是说关系多不好，只是年龄相差不大的人之间总存在着一种竞争感，谁也见不得对方好，但也不会在背后捅刀子就是了。

“可靠的消息是说堂本老爷子有一个亲生的独生女，Gackt桑找到了这个独生女和她的儿子，这次宴会是想把这位小少爷介绍给大家认识。”长岛在这里停顿了一下，犹豫了片刻还是接着说了下去，“而这位小少爷的名字……是堂本刚。”

这当然不是什么同名同姓的巧合，看着长岛的表情，堂本光一就明白这个名字指的是谁。他看着手里印刷精致的请柬，握着边角的手指越发的用力。

长岛在一边站着，实在不确定堂本光一会对这个突如其来的消息作出怎样的反应，他所熟悉的那个堂本光一在遇见堂本刚之后实在发生了太多的改变，以至于他在听到这个消息之后都有些犹豫要不要告诉堂本光一。这几日他的少爷的消沉他都看在眼里，眼下这个消息实在不知道是好是坏。

可他确信他看到堂本光一的眼神里重新充满了光彩，对方把手里的请柬合上抬起头冲他点了点头。

“你跟他说我会如期出席。”

堂本光一的大脑终于可以正常的运转了。

上次遇见刚的时候察觉到的那些异样终于找到了缘由，那时候他被悲伤充满了的头脑没能反应过来，现在这封请柬至少可以证明一件事情——堂本刚跟他说谎了。

如果堂本刚和堂本充久说他和自己有不正当的关系，身为父亲的已经上了年纪的相田充久也许真的会非常愤怒，可是相田家的真正的决策人早就变成了相田久作。那个骨子里的血液可能都是冰冷的男人只会让利益更大化，他可以接着刚的由头来要求两家合作，反正对他来说想要的只是堂本家成为相田家牢固的合作伙伴，跟自己有亲密关系的的到底是他的弟弟还是妹妹，相田久作恐怕根本不在意。

所以刚根本就没有利用自己脱离相田家，倚靠堂本家的实力，相田家根本不会自讨苦吃。

堂本光一本来冷却下来的心里开始渐渐冒出希望的小火光。

如果刚在这件事情上说谎了，那么他和那个小警察的事情很有可能也不是真的——顺着这个思路想下去，他到底为什么和自己诌这些没有意义的谎？以Gackt和他背后的势力，他即便坦白说要离开自己，自己也没办法强留他只能放他离开。那么为什么刚要说那些伤人的话呢？

堂本光一暂时还想不明白，所以他决定去宴会上见见刚。

堂本家已经移居英国多年，Gackt是自己跑回日本创业的，不过毕竟堂本家的根在这里，也和国内有着许多的商业往来，再加上大家对这位突然冒出来的继承人的好奇，所以来捧场的人非常多。布置华美的酒店大厅人头攒动，堂本光一不想在这种时刻还要应付别人的曲意奉承，一个人端着酒杯躲在灯光都照不到的角落里等待着心心念念的人的出现。

宴会的主角是在Gackt的即兴开场白之后才登场亮相的，堂本刚今天穿着某大牌的高定西装，有点俏皮风格的灰白色西装穿在少年郎的身上特别的好看，灯光下刚的微笑有点青涩，却又好像闪着光，如同从童话世界里走出来的小王子一样。堂本光一注意到很多人都将赞赏的目光投向了刚，这让他心里有点不高兴，这是他的刚，他讨厌他被这么多人这样注视着。

一段时间不见让光一忍不住一直注视着刚，对方好像瘦了点，西装袖口里露出来的手腕细得让他简直像拽着Gackt的领口质问他到底会不会养小孩儿，不会养就给他还回来。

可是这样的想法只能在心里想想了，从关系上来说，Gackt比他和刚要亲近得多。

小家伙在台上的时候还带着礼貌的微笑，跟在Gackt的后面被介绍给许多来宾的时候礼仪也非常的得体。但是一直注视着他的光一就注意到，在Gackt转过身跟别人聊天的时候，他身侧的少年低着头偷偷的做了个鬼脸。

这让光一忍不住笑起来，刚刚那个得体的刚太让他觉得陌生，现在对方一瘪嘴，他就好像还能看到他撒娇的样子。

他在酒店上一层的楼道里堵到了刚。

少年大概是厌烦了不断有人上来搭话所以趁稍微有个空闲跑上楼想躲懒，一直观察着他的动向的堂本光一自然找准了机会跟着上去了。

现在这样近距离的看刚，才发现对方在这段时间里真的瘦了很多，原本圆滚滚带着婴儿肥的脸下巴尖了很多，脸颊都有些凹进去。也不知道是因为这段时间没有休息好，还是待在这样的宴会不习惯，总之刚的眉眼里都透露出疲倦来。

“你……你怎么来了？”

“我有邀请函，为什么不能来？”

片刻的不知所措之后，刚看起来稍微的冷静下来，脸上重新挂起了微笑。

“那么光一先生您请自便，招待不周的地方还请多多包涵。”

光一向右迈了一步挡住了刚的去路，“我找人查了冈田准一，是叫这个名字对吧，冈田君有女朋友这件事情你知道吗？”

他其实该选择更好的开口方式，但是他太过于迫切的想得到一个答案，以至于这个问题问出口之后他就感觉到刚向后退了一步，防备的看着他。

“你想对小准做什么？”

堂本光一叹了一口气，事到如今他才发现他在刚这里根本没有什么信誉度可言。

“如果想让我认输的话，至少要让我知道输给了谁吧？”堂本光一有些霸道的向前走近刚，压低了的声音在刚耳边响起，让他不由得想起被对方拥抱着的那些时光。Gackt给他的特训已经开始，和他想象期待当中的精英教育有些出入，大段大段晦涩难懂的定义跟数据，枯燥乏味的公司报表，刚既感觉到陌生也半点都提不起兴趣。

但是从来都没有人像Gackt一样对他投注如此大的期望，Gackt一直说希望他能早日成长起来真正的扛起堂本家，他没办法辜负对方的期望。强迫自己去学习自己觉得枯燥乏味的东西去承担超过于自己承受范围的责任，对于刚这种天生敏感的人来说其实很痛苦，这段日子他简直过得食不知味，夜半常常惊醒自己让Gackt失望的叹气。他的母亲现在住在曼彻斯特的堂本家本家，经常会打电话回来询问刚的近况，堂本明美为他吃了那么多的苦，刚也实在不忍心让她再为他操心。

“小准和相田静的事情我已经知道了，静姐为了和小准在一起，脱离了相田家，除了几件衣服什么都没有带走，现在就住在我的公寓里。小准以为静姐只是辞了职想要换份喜欢的工作做，他不知道这些内幕，静姐也不想他知道。”刚抬起头看向面前的堂本光一，对方看起来瘦了很多，脸色也不太好，这让刚心里忍不住一阵阵的心酸。

他原本对于相田静这个人没有什么特别的看法，但后来因为相田静和堂本光一的联姻关系，他一度很羡慕对方，非常羡慕。也因为相田静用冈田威胁他而厌恶过这个人。可是当相田静满身狼狈的找到他，解释了事情的来龙去脉，希望他能对冈田有所隐瞒，堂本刚还是心软了。

“刚君，我知道我没什么资格拜托你帮我做什么，可是，我真的很喜欢准一君。我离开相田家是遵循了自己的本心，我不希望准一君因此感觉到有负担。”

那是他第一次看到他同父异母的姐姐露出那样笑容来，对方讲到她和冈田的初遇相识和相恋，言语间都溢满了幸福之情。明明曾经昂贵的首饰和衣服都已经变成了非常普通的打扮，相田静还剪掉了一头漂亮的长卷发，但是她看起来却比原来洋娃娃一般精致的外貌更吸引人了。

堂本刚发自的内心的羡慕她，如果有一天，他也可以变得那样自信的在他人面前提及堂本光一——如果他真的继承了家业，变成了像堂本光一一样优秀的人，那么是不是他们两个人之间不是没有可能。

他想堂堂正正的站在堂本光一身边，想牵着他的手告诉所有人，看，这是我男朋友。

可是不是现在，不是他被所谓的精英教育打得狼狈的时候，不是现在他灰头土脸的没办法承担这些堂本家的责任的时候。

“刚，那么你现在告诉我，离开我的理由是什么？非要编出这些谎话来骗我的理由是什么？你真的看不出我有多难过么？你真的看不出我是真的喜欢你么？”

“你……你自己说你要结婚的，我又不能给你生出继承人来，你到底为什么要纠缠着我不放？难道是第一次被别人甩所以心有不甘么？”

刚几乎慌乱了，他不想把内心真正的想法说出来，他太眷恋堂本光一给他的温暖，这早已经不像是黑暗里的一点烛光，而像是冬日里的暖阳了。可是他不想再成为堂本光一的附属品，这一段时间以来本来他的精神压力就已经很大，堂本光一这样步步紧逼的提问简直让他喘不过气来。

“到底怎么样才能让你真的相信我是真心的？刚，我真的、真的非常的喜欢你。去他妈的结婚去他妈的继承家产，这些东西都没有你重要，什么都没有你重要。”

“堂本光一，你觉得我凭什么要信任你？”

“刚，不可以在这里躲懒哦，上木社长说想问问你学业的事情呢，这件西装是不是穿着不太舒服？去换件衣服我们再下去吧。”

Gackt及时的出现打断了两个人的交流，他仿若没看到堂本光一一样，伸出手臂熟稔的搭在刚的肩膀上，语气亲昵的说了他两句，然后带着刚去准备好的休息室。

“刚……”

回头的人却是Gackt，对方今天没有戴墨镜，那双眼睛里露出拒人千里的气势来，一字一顿的回复着堂本光一。

“堂本光一先生，我衷心的希望你可以离我·外·甥远一点。他还小，可能不太会应付你们这些商场上的老江湖，你还是下楼去跟别人聊天吧。”

堂本光一站在原地注视着两个人的背影很快转进一间房间里，刚一直低着头很乖顺的任由Gackt带着他走。他握紧了自己放在身侧的手，暗暗下定了决心。

Gackt在关上房间门的下一刻立刻就听到了刚大口大口喘气的声音，少年瘦弱的身体几乎站不住了，被他放在沙发上之后，刚就半蜷缩着浑身颤抖着喘着粗气，仿佛被人扼住了喉咙一般。

Gackt按照医生的嘱咐飞快地拿过一边的纸巾摁住刚的口鼻，帮助他调整呼吸。

这几分钟漫长得好像一世纪，渐渐呼吸平稳了的刚侧躺在沙发上，惨白着小脸大大的眼睛无神的注视着前方。

“明明那么难受在他面前也要忍着吗？唉……真是冤家……”松了口气的Gackt起身去拿了温热的湿毛巾，帮刚擦拭了脸颊和后颈，然后动作温柔的整理了一下刚有些凌乱的头发。

“真的那么喜欢他的话，跟他在一起也可以啊，家里会护着你的，那个混蛋要是敢欺负你舅舅帮你揍他。觉得辛苦的话不继承家业也可以，好歹等几年我收收心也还是会娶妻生子的，到时候交给我家小子就行了。”

刚握住了Gackt的手，握得紧紧的，就像是溺水的人握住了最后一根稻草一样。他开口的声音还很小，带着哭腔，微微的颤抖着。

“Gackt先生……我真的，很喜欢很喜欢光一先生……喜欢到想到他就会觉得心口疼……好疼好疼……”

Gackt叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍刚的肩膀。

“在这里休息一下，等到宴会结束我就送你回家。”

既然堂本刚还不愿意放弃，那么给他的各种训练就还照样的持续着，不过Gackt还是有嘱咐老师们放慢一点进度，如果刚有接受不了的部分就先跳过去，也不许其他人再在刚的面前提起什么家业和责任的事情了。

绕是如此，刚自己也没能把心态调整过来，他本来就是心思很重的人，Gackt对他越温柔他就越觉得对不起对方的期待。一来二去，终究是病倒了。这下也不许他再倔强，Gackt强行结束了他的课程，要他好好养好身体，先请一段时间的假推迟去学校报道的时间，接着先把学业完成再说其他事情。

这下子刚又彻底闲下来。

冈田准一在警局的工作依旧是忙的没日没夜，相田静志愿成为记者，每天也都早早去参加培训课，接着又有打工直到晚上才回来，本来三个人住的公寓就这么又清闲下来。刚每天在家就是读读小说弹弹吉他画画，然后给两个忙碌的人准备早晚饭和便当。

四月末的时节下起了雨，冈田和相田静都发了讯息说今天工作要到很晚，让刚不用准备晚饭了早点休息。刚不太喜欢雨天，过呼吸的症状虽然好转了很多，但是低气压的天气还是让他觉得难受。一个人的晚饭也懒得吃，到了太阳落山天开始渐渐暗下来的时候，他才稍微的有了点胃口，从冰箱里翻出Gackt让人送来的草莓打算做个小蛋糕吃。

蛋糕胚放入烤箱之后，他突然想起自己之前种的一小盆薄荷还在门外放着，外面的雨下的淅淅沥沥的也不知道小小的生命是不是还坚持的住，于是赶紧取了伞打算把盆栽拿回屋子。

开门走出去的时候听到什么响动，像是有人拔腿跑开的声音，刚有些防备的把伞向下压了压，低着声音冲一边毫不客气说话。

“我看到你了，在我家门口做什么？”

几秒钟之后，从拐角里出来站在路灯下的却是堂本光一。平日里总是穿着高级面料的商务休闲风格衣服的男人今天穿着白色的T恤外面套了一件红白蓝格子的衬衣，一时之间刚都没认出来。

“我……我只是想……那个，因为碰巧路过，所以想看看你。”

堂本刚撑着伞站在屋门口看着堂本光一几乎已经湿透了的衣服，实在觉得他现在说的话没有任何可信度，尤其是对方连着打了几个喷嚏之后，刚还是忍不住心软了。

他稍微侧过了身，把开着的房门让出来。

“怎么了？”

“你别多想，我只是想让你进去擦干头发和衣服而已，好歹认识一场。”

故意不去看堂本光一几乎是即刻亮起来的眼神，刚径直转过身合上伞进了屋子，在门外的男人在雨里几乎是露出了一个有点傻里傻气的笑容，快步跟着走进了房间。

把毛巾和吹风机放在茶几上之后，刚又端了个马克杯过来，然后不言不语的又走进厨房去做他的蛋糕。本来光一对他这样的冷淡反应有些失落，但在喝到马克杯里的蜂蜜姜茶的味道之后，又忍不住勾起了唇角看向厨房里忙碌的刚。对方扎着蓝色的围裙，头发已经长过耳垂，一边扎了一个很小的揪揪，看起来俏皮又可爱。

“刚，我饿了。”

堂本刚咬了咬嘴唇，他就知道自己不该心软放这个家伙进来，还没坐一会儿就开始得寸进尺。

有点没好气的把午饭剩下的咖喱热了热端给了堂本光一，看他吃得那么满足又觉得自己有点过分，只要一看到堂本光一这颗本来平静下来的心就开始七上八下的感觉让刚有些无措。等到了堂本光一吃完了咖喱，他就开始下逐客令了。

不过让他意外的是堂本光一并没有再死缠烂打下去，反而在把毛巾折好之后就真的打算起身告辞了，刚在玄关拿了把雨伞递给他，对方接了过去，转过身之后又转了回来。

“刚，我能……我能抱抱你么？”像是怕刚拒绝一样，堂本光一又赶紧解释，“就是一个拥抱，像普通朋友……”

看着堂本光一神情有些慌乱的解释，刚不知怎么的就觉得自己内心很柔软的那部分像是被人轻轻的触碰了一下，他向前走了一步抬起脚轻轻的抱住了堂本光一。

他们两个人之间有过很多亲密的接触，最粘粘乎乎的时候可以十几个小时都呆在床上，这一个只维持了几秒钟的简单拥抱比起以往实在是客套的都算不上亲密接触。

两个人却都感觉到内心空缺出来的那一部分被填补上了一块。

刚以为堂本光一的到来是一个讯号，他已经做好了之后再在自己房门前看到堂本光一都不能心软的心理准备，但是堂本光一再也没有来过。

他甚至要以为那是一个告别的拥抱了。

却在和冈田的闲聊里听到了让他震惊的消息。

“说起来那天我们不是在路上碰到过一个男人，你说只是以前见过面的人？”

“啊，你说堂本光一先生？就只是见过面而已啊，跟我提他做什么？”

“不是啦，我不是认识一个经济犯罪那边的警察嘛，最近他忙得昏天暗地的就跟我抱怨，就说是这位堂本光一家族产业里面也太乱了。”

“家族产业？”

刚心里咯噔一声，莫名的有了不好的预感。

“唉其实我也不太搞得明白这些，他只跟我说他们现在冻结了堂本家的所有资产再做清算，他说像这种大家族一夕倒台少见倒也不奇怪，只是堂本家这次，是堂本光一自己跟去警视厅检举的，他实在是搞不明白为什么。”

“他自己？”

本来在吃着蛋糕的手停下来，刚坐直了身体，意识到自己接下来会听到一些改变他们关系的话。

“原因倒也不清楚，不过我兄弟跟我说可能是因为他想摆脱家族对他的控制，这些有钱人的想法我们是真的不懂。”冈田没有察觉到刚的异样，摇摇头还在自己感慨。“你说好好的少爷，一夕之间什么都没了真的过得下去吗？虽然清算结束之后不一定全部扣押，但是能玩儿出这种赌局来，也真是够大心脏的了，自由诚可贵呀。”

刚向前倾身，死死攥住了冈田的手臂。

“你知道……你知道他是什么时候去的警视厅么？”

“唉……这我怎么知道……”看着刚恳切的眼神，虽然不知道为什么，但冈田还是特地去问了他的朋友，“说是4月底。”

“准确日期呢？”

“你怎么对这件事情这么好奇？啊，说是4月22号中午，然后第二天他们就对堂本家的资产开始调查了。”

刚不顾冈田疑惑的眼神，向后倒靠在沙发垫上半天说不出话来。堂本光一来这里是23号的下午，那天的雨下得并不大，以堂本光一当时衣服湿透了的程度来看，他至少站在门外几个小时了。

［我路过这里……就想看看你］

［我饿了］

［我能抱抱你么？］

……

“资产被调查的话，他是不是就要坐着公共交通出门了？”

“你怎么想到那边去了？那不然呢，这不是重点吧，我每天上班不也是坐地铁。啊不过他们聊天的时候说现在堂本光一好像自己租了一个一居室，欸想想我刚上班的时候住的也是一居室，他这也是体验一下普通人的生活了。”

刚低着头，左手紧紧的握着右手不言语。

还记着他自己以前在车站碰见不会买票的Gackt的时候还想过，如果堂本光一在车站买票的话，会不会也像对方一样一头雾水的看着这些机器，而且光一还不太认路，平时开车都是靠导航，他那时候还偷偷的想过光一也去体验公交然后迷路了，又为自己的想象偷笑不已。

可是现在心里却只是一阵一阵抑制不住的心酸。

堂本刚知道冈田准一说得特别有道理，不就是坐个公交车，不就是住在租来的一居室里，这就是普通人的生活而已，他就是心软才会觉得心疼。

不是的，不是这样的。

堂本光一在他心里无所不能，他一直优秀的像是天上的人，他想要的所有东西都是触手可及的才对，从来都应该只有云淡风轻的说他不想要才对。

正因为觉得他伟大，才会舍不得他受一点点的折辱。他不清楚这些调查程序，也不知道堂本光一是不是要接受警察一遍一遍的审讯，是不是要像犯人一样被拍照被登记在案，是不是这段时间听到了很多很多的嘲讽和落井下石，他是那么完美的一个人，他怎么能承受这些。

［什么都没有你重要。］

他是不是在宴会那天就下了这样的决心，做了这样的决定，他要放弃他的所有来换得自己的信任。

堂本刚鼻子酸的要死。

自己当时是怎么回复他的。

［你觉得我凭什么信任你？］

吃进嘴里的蛋糕像是充满了苦涩，又像是充满了甜蜜，刚借口说累了跑回房间里抱着抱枕，从柜子的最下面拿出了一个小小的盒子，里面放着一个精巧的游戏币。他离开堂本光一的公寓的时候，把所有堂本光一送给他的东西都留下来了，唯独偷偷带走了这枚他们去游乐场玩的时候剩下来的游戏币。他记得那天光一的温柔，记得那天在鬼屋里牵手，记得光一帮他赢下的玩偶，记得晚上在love hotel的温存。他想留下和光一最美好的那份回忆，所以带走了这枚游戏币，想他的时候就会拿出来看看。

刚现在握紧了这枚游戏币，眼泪不断的流下来打湿了枕头，心里却像是被充满了一般。

堂本光一，你个笨蛋！傻子！疯子！

我怎么能这么喜欢你。


	15. 15

15

堂本刚第二天清早就把Gackt家的大门砸的咚咚咚响，还睡在温柔乡里的Gackt一脸懵逼的睁开眼睛，就看到自己的新女友一脸不满的站在床头。

“门口谁？哪儿欠的风流债都找上门了？看着还未成年呢你可真够可以的。”

然后拎着包施施然的踩着高跟鞋留下更加懵逼的Gackt头痛的捏了捏自己的太阳穴，下一秒自己刚刚找回来还没养熟的外甥那张可爱的圆脸就出现在他的卧室门口。

小家伙似乎是因为童年没有得到良好的照顾，总是显得怯生生的。但是Gackt还算蛮喜欢他这个外甥，听话乖巧也聪明，又贴心又偶尔还会调调皮，除了跟堂本光一的感情让人有点闹心之外，Gackt简直满意的想拐带回家当儿子养了。

其实当年老爷子原意就是希望他和明美小姐结婚，这样他可以照顾单纯不谙世事的明美小姐，也可以更加名正言顺的继承堂本家。后来谁也没想到一贯听话的明美小姐会不管不顾的为了一个男人离开家里，Gackt也因此一直不愿意回到曼彻斯特，他和明美小姐确实只是姐弟之情，但是从他被从孤儿院领养回堂本家，一直都是明美小姐陪在他身边。在那个他还很孱弱的时候，唯一会温柔的对待他，牵着他的手带他出去玩的就是明美小姐了。所以那时候他没有拒绝堂本老爷子的意思，因而他总觉得导致这样糟糕的结果有他一部分的原因。

他原本希望可以把家业交给明美小姐的儿子，也因此才找到刚，不过现在看起来那孩子的性格似乎并不适合在商场打拼——但却固执的坚持着，看着那孩子一天比一天脸色差课程进度却一天比一天快，让一贯心冷的Gackt都忍不住心疼了。他思考过关于刚的以后，也许如果那孩子一直咬牙坚持着是可以做的很好的，他很聪明也不冒进，守成之力还是有的，可是他真的会感觉到幸福吗？

这样想的话，他倒希望那孩子可以轻轻松松的做自己想做的事情，就像老爷子曾经对明美小姐那样期望却没能达成的。他记得之前他再次见到他的明美姐姐的时候，已经长了白发的女人一如记忆中温柔美丽，他以为对方也许会跟他哭诉相田充久的负心和她父亲的狠心，亦或者诉苦这些年过得有多不容易，可是明美却只是倒了杯热茶给他，来回打量了他好久之后，温声说了一句这些年辛苦你了。

Gackt早在商场里练得了铁石心肠，却差点因为这句话落下泪来。

所以不论如何他一定会保护好明美小姐的儿子，任谁也别想越过他的手伤害到刚。

一开始他是把堂本光一排除在刚的未来计划之外的，他知道对方和自己是一类人，或许更甚他和相田充久是一类人，刚还小，跟同龄人谈谈恋爱或许会更轻松。

所以堂本光一的所作所为几乎让他感到瞠目结舌，他们这样的人做什么事情之前都喜欢用一把天平量一量左右是否均等，做事比起冒进也更喜欢稳中求胜。可是堂本光一为了挣开堂本家对他的束缚，几乎是走了一步险之又险的棋。每个长久存在的大家族内总有自己的秘辛，大家都心知肚明却从不点破，只要不过分官方一般也不会找他们麻烦，可是堂本光一却自己往枪口上撞，直接让警视厅经济犯罪课冻结了堂本家所有的资产进行清算。

如果对方真的这么喜欢刚，Gackt发现自己还真的找不到什么破坏人家俩感情的理由。

“刚刚离开的……是谁呀？”

发现自己可能破坏人家好事的少年蹭啊蹭的坐在Gackt柔软的床边，还非常客套的帮他倒了一杯水递给他，那双无辜的大眼睛滴溜溜的转着，让Gackt想生气也没办法，只能无奈的叹了口气。

“你未来舅妈。”

“……她是不是误会了什么？”

“我自己会去解释的……你先说你怎么了？大清早的怎么突然跑过来了？”

昨晚临睡前喝点小酒，Gackt暂时也没有什么余裕去在乎自己女朋友是怎么想的，只想赶紧应付了眼前这个小祖宗让他接着睡。

“你为什么不跟我讲光一先生的事情？”

他就说吧这两个人真是孽缘……之前好好的在一起的时候一个要结婚一个要离开，这会儿分开了一个成天别别扭扭的呆在家里冲着枚破游戏币发呆，一个直接把自己全家送进了警视厅，谈个恋爱要不要这么纠结，把话好好说开了这么难吗？

但问题是——他干嘛要替堂本光一说好话？

Gackt好整以暇地坐起身，喝了刚给他倒的水之后才缓缓地开了口——语气诚恳而关切。

“可是我告诉你除了让你替他难过之外还有什么用呢？”

小家伙果然低下了头，有点委屈的瘪了瘪嘴。

“可是，我……我至少想要知道他过得好不好。”

“所以你来找我是想要做什么呢？想让我帮他在警视厅说说好话？想我帮他找一份新工作？还是只是想打听他的近况？”

Gackt一连串的问题让刚的脑袋越低越低，他昨天把自己闷在房子里偷偷的哭了一场之后脑袋里只剩下一个想法就是来找Gackt，具体来找他是想干什么他自己也不知道，可是他想要在这个时候陪伴在光一身边。

“我可以……可以去找他么？”

Gackt几乎是感觉到自己脑壳上的青筋暴起……他又没拿绳子拴着这孩子，想去看堂本光一的话这会儿功夫估计都到他租的房子了，跑来问他要不要去看真是……反正他不会说堂本光一好话的！

“刚，你要知道堂本光一这个人是很骄傲的一个人，他在商业往来上人脉很广，只要他开口还不至于没有人帮他。可是他连长濑邀他去住他家里都拒绝了，你现在赶着去找他，你觉得他真的能接受你的好意吗？会不会觉得你只是在同情他？”

刚认真思索着Gackt说的话，毕竟这些话他不能和冈田准一和相田静讲，所以只能来找Gackt相谈。

“而且，你准备怎么和冈田准一解释你和堂本光一的关系，照实说吗？”

不得不说Gackt戳到了刚的死穴，他没办法和冈田准一解释，即便他有多喜欢堂本光一，他原本和堂本光一的关系也让他在冈田面前羞于启齿，他怕看到冈田对他的失望，怕对方会说堂本刚你怎么能做出这样的事情的话来。

可是最终还是对堂本光一的担心战胜了其他情绪，拿着Gackt给他的地址，嘴上说着会慎重考虑要不要去其实第二天一大早就偷偷的跑去了。

他其实压根没想过要跟光一说什么，只是一心的想要见到他。真的走到破旧的三层小公寓门口的时候，刚反而犹豫了。他知道堂本光一有多骄傲，他不确定自己这样莽撞的跑来，会不会伤了对方的自尊——这是他最不情愿看到的，对他来说堂本光一就该住在高层公寓出门就是豪车别墅，明明这房子和以前他跟妈妈住的差不多甚至还要好一些，他还是心疼的不行。

但他还没来得及决定是不是转身离开，就听见了二楼的嘈杂声。

刚悄悄的上了楼躲在楼梯口仔细想听听看这是在吵什么，因为这一大帮人都站在光一现在住的那间一居室前。绕是刚从小是在平民街区长大，也没有听过这样恶劣的咒骂，仿佛屋子里面住着的人和他们有怎样的深仇大恨。门口站着的人有男有女，一边大力的拍着铁栅栏门一边口出恶言，还有人拿着铁棍在敲打着，说出口的话简直让刚听都听不下去。

他一直躲在拐角处，这帮人的打砸辱骂持续了很长很长时间，一直到夜色降临才又骂骂咧咧的离开。刚佯装回家的样子并没有被发现，然后他也站在了铁栅栏门前，抬起手臂敲门，又不知道该如何开口。

堂本光一听着门外的声音终于消停了，看了看表才意识到一天又已经结束。那帮人里又不少是靠堂本家过活的，有些还跟他有血缘关系，从堂本家的资产被冻结之后，公司没多久也宣告破产，这帮人就找上了他，每天每天在他住处的门口辱骂他断送了他们的财路。

而授意他们来这里的人，他没猜错的话，恐怕是一出事就被离婚了的他的父亲。

堂本光一倒不介意这些宵小的所作所为，这些人不过是自己计划连带的牺牲品而已，反正都是些家族里的蛀虫，死了活了都跟他没什么关系，真有本事的人——诸如公司里的几位高管，生活半点也没受影响的就换了家公司工作。但是苍蝇的嗡嗡声久了也会觉得烦，更何况这些人这么折腾着在他的门口吵闹，让他连门都出不了，他已经很久没去看看刚了。又没有刚的联系方式，也不知道那孩子最近过得好不好。

这么思考着打开了冰箱门的堂本光一发现自己的冰啤酒已经告罄，忘了摸口袋发现还有零钱的时候就打算出门再买几罐——虽然警方查封了堂本家的所有资产，也没收他个人的所有财产，但人活着又不是不能变通，在网上替人当枪手写企划案他也能赚到生活费——比起他以前的生活要差很多，但他还不至于受不了。

等到警方调查清堂本家所有的资产和这些年来的资金进出，该是他的东西，一分也少不了。而曾经架横在他头上威胁着他的那些东西，都将不复存在了。

他拉开了门，一天都闷在家里让他稍微在有些凉意的夜晚空气里抖了抖，接着就看到了泪眼汪汪的堂本刚。

少年穿着简单的牛仔裤和棒球衫，抱着怀里的袋子站在他的住处门口，他注意到对方崭新的牛仔裤上有几处蹭到了灰，就意识到刚大概来了有一段时间了。他圆滚滚的眼睛里盈满了眼泪，在看到光一打开门之后明显有些被吓到了，但是下一秒就瘪着嘴哭出来。

刚刚还杀伐果断的盘算着要如何收回失地的堂本光一顿时乱了阵脚，手忙脚乱地想从口袋里掏出纸巾，捏在手里的却是准备用来买啤酒的零钱。

“你别哭你别哭……有话好好说……你一哭我都没办法好好思考了……”

结果怎么劝也没用，两个人现在的关系光一又不敢像以前那样伸手把人抱进怀里哄，好几次抬起手臂就又收回去，又不知道他为什么哭成这样，只能急得快要转圈圈的想哄小孩子停下来。

“Gackt欺负你了？相田家又找你麻烦了？……刚啊你别哭了怎么样都行好不好？”

好不容易止住了眼泪的刚抽抽搭搭的坐在堂本光一住处的小沙发上，怀里还死死的抱着他的袋子，哭的红通通的眼睛直直的瞅着光一。

“那……那你不许住这里了……我看到了……有人找你麻烦，还有你去警局的事情，我也知道了……别想反驳，是小准跟我说的……你还瞒着我……”眼泪虽然是止住了但呼吸还不稳，这让刚说话听起来磕磕绊绊的，最后仿佛是为了让自己说的话更具有可信性，刚重重地点了点头，“光一先生是笨蛋！笨蛋！我才不值得你这么做。”

虽然刚说的话语焉不详，但是堂本光一还是很快就明白了他在说什么。他看到刚怀里抱着的是一袋高级食材，里面都是两个人还住在一起的时候他喜欢吃的东西，这让堂本光一的心瞬时间就柔软下来。

他半跪在单人沙发边，伸手用纸巾擦了擦刚的眼泪，又摸了摸他的脑袋，然后将手掌覆盖在刚的手背上，柔声的给刚解释。

“我不是故意想瞒着你，只是不想刚知道这些乱七八糟的糟心事情。具体的操作我跟你讲了你也不一定能理解，我只跟你说，虽然这是一步险棋但是我并不会一无所有，相反的，警方的介入会让我原本也不知道那份属于堂本家继承人的遗产见光。我既不用遵循父辈的意愿牺牲我的婚姻与自由，也不用放弃遗产……也许会缩水一部分，但是比起处处受制于人和养着一堆蛀虫，这是值得的牺牲。”

“这不是你值不值得的问题。”堂本光一顿了顿，接着脸上出现了无比温柔的笑意，仿佛他手中握着的是他的整个世界。

“应该是我要谢谢刚，给了我挣脱牢笼的勇气和意义。”

堂本刚有点懵的眨了眨眼睛，堂本光一的话他有点理解不能，不过至少他明白了事情是在堂本光一自己的掌控之中的，现下他的困境只是暂时的，不日他就会重新回到原来的位置上。

“……那些人……”

“他们现在都失去了庇护，真的做出什么违法乱纪的事情的话警视厅不会放过整顿他们的机会的，任由他们去骂也折腾不出什么水花来。”

“可是……”堂本刚养了咬下唇，还是非常担心堂本光一现在的处境，既然如光一所说这帮人刚刚失去了所拥有的荣华富贵，那么即使他们失去理智做出法律规定以外的事情也并不奇怪。“不行，你不能住在这里。”

“刚，你不用这么担心的，这帮人还没这个胆量，况且我也住不了多久，再折腾也太麻烦了。”

其实虽然警方收缴了堂本家的所有资产，但是之前两个人住的公寓堂本光一已经在把它作为刚的升学礼物时把所有权转移到了刚名下，所以它并没有作为他们家的财产被查封，只不过堂本光一不愿意一个人住在充满了两个人回忆的地方而已。

堂本刚很少很固执的坚持一件事情，但偏偏在遇到堂本光一的时候他总会跑出这股倔劲儿来，不论堂本光一如何解释自己很安全，他还是不能放心堂本光一一个人住在这里。

5月初的天气温度适宜，天朗气清，冈田准一和相田静忙碌的工作总算是告一段落，两个人计划着在刚还没有去学校报到之前计划一场短途旅行之类的东西。

还没来得及开口，四居室里最后一个空着的房间就搬进了新的房客。

“这是Gackt先生的朋友，因为一点个人的缘由以后会住在这里。”

“堂本光一。”

简洁的四字介绍让本来就认识他的相田静和冈田准一摸不着头脑的对视了一眼，但是两个人心里的想法却千差万别。

相田静本来就把家里的事情瞒着冈田准一，她实在不知道堂本光一这样突然出现在她的面前，会不会对她现在平静而幸福的生活造成影响。而冈田准一更是觉得奇怪了，之前他和刚提及堂本光一这个人的时候刚还很认真的跟他说只是以前认识的人，但是现在刚却很热诚的帮堂本光一搬家收拾屋子，甚至置办生活用品，怎么看都不像是在对待自己舅舅的朋友——更何况全程真正该是朋友的Gackt都没有露过面。

堂本刚心里也怀揣着会被冈田准一看出什么端倪的不安，可是他怎么想也没办法让堂本光一住在那样不安全的社区里，这个借口还是长濑智也帮他想的，他觉得还算是能应付过去。

不过意外的堂本光一和冈田准一相处的还不错，家里面相田静是女孩子刚还没成年，这两个男人之间倒也不缺话题聊，晚上还能一起喝喝酒，这倒让刚安下心来。

其实早在冈田准一第一次听到他警局的朋友提到堂本光一之后，就对这个男人的胆识很是佩服，交谈之下更是能立刻体会到对方的优秀。他本来就是个想法相当简单的人，既然是Gackt先生的朋友，刚也和他认识，他也就自然把对方划分为了自己的朋友。还盘算着要和见多识广的堂本光一商讨一下关于刚的未来，经过这段时间的修养刚的身体好了一些，他想跟Gackt建议让刚换个自己更喜欢的专业念，原本东大的经管真的不适合他。

某天下午，冈田眼看着时针走到了六点半，转身去上了个洗手间打算收拾收拾回家，难得不加班回去还能和堂本光一好好喝一杯。再次回到自己的工位前时却发现桌子上被人放了一枚信封，上面写了自己的名字但没有落款，属于刑警的警觉让他立刻查看了四周，但周围并没有任何异常的人出现，出勤的人还没回来，其他人也陆陆续续的离开了，想找人问问是谁放在这里的也不可能。

于是冈田戴上手套，小心的拆开了信封。

抖落出来的是一沓照片。

主角是他非常熟悉的，堂本光一和刚。按刚的发型来看，这该是从去年到前一阵子刚说他的家人找到他的时候。画面里两个人的互动绝不是普通的认识的人会做出来的，他一张张翻过去，去刚的学校的堂本光一，接送刚的堂本光一，在游乐园里手牵手的两个人，进了love hotel的两个人……冈田准一捏紧了手里的照片，一股愤怒席卷了他的全身。

刚那时候还不到18岁……堂本光一你怎么敢？你怎么能这么混蛋？

而后出现在照片里的主角他更为熟悉——他甚至已经准备好了一枚戒指给她的，他的女朋友。

更令他愤怒的是，挽着相田静的手的，是明显同一时期的堂本光一。


	16. 16

16

冈田准一回到住处的时候家里只有相田静在，他的女朋友正在厨房里忙碌着，装潢精致的公寓里弥漫着香喷喷的味道。

冈田停住了本来要迈向相田静的步子，靠在一边的立柜上看着对方忙碌的背影，想起他们两个人第一次见面的时候对方喝得醉醺醺的扯着自己用包包砸，那时候他可怎么也不会想到这个女孩子会成为自己的女朋友——以结婚为前提交往的女朋友。

他记得那个时候相田静在念叨什么，［又不是我想跟你结婚，要不是他逼我……］而且自从相田静剪了短发搬到刚的公寓开始，他再也没见过相田静露出过去那种宛如人偶一般毫无情绪的表情来，一直带着非常元气的微笑。

“准一君？怎么回家了也不吭声？”

女人转身去冰箱拿东西的时候看到了冈田，有些奇怪的伸手在出神的冈田面前晃了晃。

“看你在忙嘛，刚呢？”

“你和光一先生早晨相继出门之后，Gackt先生来把人接走了，说是他祖父生病了，想要见刚一面。”

冈田准一下意识的察觉了某些蹊跷，Gackt一直都没有提及要让刚去英国的事情，怎么突然就在他和堂本光一不在的时候把人带走了？更何况这么巧的，他就在同一天的下午收到了这些照片。

愤怒过后，他在回家的路上已经整理好了情绪，大脑一旦冷静下来就能发现某些不对劲。堂本光一已经在这里住了一段时间了，这些照片看起来也拍摄于之前一段时间，为什么会在这个时候寄给自己？寄照片的人是出于什么目的想让自己在这个时间点知道堂本光一的事情？

“静……”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，我还不饿，我出去走走。”

“那等光一先生回来再开饭吧。”

“好。”

冈田准一并没有走出太远，就在回公寓的必经之路的拐角上，等待着堂本光一回来。

他大概能猜到相田静不愿意跟他说这些事情是有苦衷的，看到照片那一刻的确是有被背叛的愤怒，可是清醒下来他很快就意识到一点，那些状似亲密的照片实际上仔细去看的话，手挽手的动作看起来不过是参加某个宴会时的照片。冈田准一想，他还不至于连女朋友对他是不是真心的都看不出来，他愿意相信相田静，也愿意给对方时间等待她敞开心扉告诉自己全部的事实。

但这不代表他可以原谅堂本光一对刚下手的事实，更何况以他们还没交往前相田静的说法来看，她那个差点成为自己婚约者的男人在那段时间里也和她有过约会，和以结婚为前提的接触——这至少证明了，那个时候堂本光一是一边和刚保持亲密的关系一边和别的女人接触的。

想到这一点，冈田准一就恨不得一拳打在堂本光一的脸上。

他把自己护在手心里疼爱的刚当做什么了？

“冈田？你在这晃悠什么呢？”堂本光一穿着简单的衬衣，拎着一袋啤酒朝冈田准一晃晃，“我买了酒，吃完饭一起喝一杯吧？”

下一秒冈田的拳头就招呼在了堂本光一脸上，他在警校的时候格斗成绩就非常好，更何况还有这么些年累积的实际经验，哪怕堂本光一平时经常锻炼也保持着相当不错的体格，真的打起来也根本不是冈田的对手，再加上愤怒的冈田几乎拳拳都下了狠手，堂本光一几乎连护着自己的余裕都没有。

“你他妈发什么神经？”

罐装啤酒瓶散落了一地，堂本光一几乎没有什么还手余地的被逼的连连后退，一边想挡住冈田准一招呼过来的拳头一边毫不客气的吼他。

“我发神经？？你怎么不说说你对刚做了什么？你他妈还是人吗那时候他还不到18岁！你怎么下得了手？还一边和别的女人纠缠着？堂本光一我今天打死你个混蛋算了。”

看着冈田准一一贯带着温柔微笑的脸上充满了愤怒的表情，堂本光一不知道怎么的就突然想起了刚在六本木公寓里呆的最后一个晚上，他乖巧的窝在自己怀里，说我真的很喜欢很喜欢光一先生，眼神里满是那个时候的自己读不懂的情绪。他突然意识到刚好像从某一个时间点之后总会用这样的眼神看着自己，他现在才明白这个眼神里充满了爱意和绝望。

可是他那个时候是怎么回应刚的呢，他说我也很喜欢你呀，转头却说起要送刚出国的事情，甚至还说了结婚生子之后就接他回来的话。

那个时候的自己觉得这就是他能给刚最好的待遇了，甚至还沾沾自喜的觉得自己找到了两全之策，如今想起来连自己都觉得自己混蛋。

刚是如何怀着那一点点小小的奢望般的期待跟自己说喜欢，自己又是如何笑着毫不在意的一次次推开他用尽勇气伸过来的手，事后还自信心爆棚的觉得只要他跟刚说了喜欢刚就会回到他身边。

冈田准一至少有一点说的没错，他真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

堂本光一放弃了抵抗，任由冈田的拳头狠狠的打在他小腹上，身体上的疼痛却半点也比不上心尖的酸痛。如果这样能稍微的补偿那个时候刚的痛苦的话，那他可以站在这里任由冈田准一狠狠的揍他。

察觉到堂本光一不再护着自己的身体，发泄了大半愤怒的冈田停了手，气息还有些不稳的撑着自己的膝盖看向靠在墙壁上的堂本光一。

“你怎么不还手了？”

“冈田你说得没错，我是个混蛋。”堂本光一抬起头，嘴角已然肿了起来，整个人看起来狼狈不堪，“可是我真的很喜欢刚。”

“我爱他。”

Gackt快步走进客厅的时候他的养父堂本拓人正在和秘书一起喝下午茶，老爷子虽然上了年纪，但看起来红光满面半点不像是生病的样子。

“爸。”

“你来了。那就坐会儿吧，刚那孩子说要给我烤馅饼，这会儿正在厨房忙呢，让你也沾个光。”

占地面积很大的一整座别墅拥有好几个厨房，刚正在连着庭院的那个厨房里烤馅饼，客厅则位于大门进来之后的位置。

Gackt当然不是为了自家外甥的馅饼来的，他坐在沙发上抖着腿，思考着该怎么开口。

“行了，有话说话憋着我怕你憋出病来。”

“我憋不出病来……”Gackt很不爽的接了话，“倒是你，不是说病了吗？不是说因为病了所以想见见孙子吗？不是说病了所以想让我回来代理公司的事情吗？桥本你去把老爷子的病历拿来，我倒要看看他到底生了什么病这么紧急？”

把刚带回到曼彻斯特的堂本宅之后，Gackt连时差都没有倒就赶紧到公司去处理事情，一直到今早才算稍微有点空闲，然后就从自己在公司的心腹那里得知老爷子根本没有生病，感觉被摆了一道的Gackt一脚油门就开回了家。

“桥本，你看看这不孝子，盼着他爸爸生病是不是？”

老爷子不乐意了，拿着拐杖敲了敲地板。

“Gackt少爷，老爷上了年纪，稍微有个头疼脑热都要慎重对待是很正常的事情。再说了，刚少爷早就该回家了。”

“得了吧，要不是我找到了明美姐和刚，父女俩这别扭打算闹一辈子了。也不知道是谁心疼的要死，找了一堆医生来调养明美姐的身体。啧，嘴硬心软到头来心疼的不还是自己，也不知道前十几年跟谁过不去呢。”

堂本拓人早年脾气确实不好，又因为丧妻的缘故对女儿教育极为严厉，却没想到女儿因此和自己不亲，以至于明明不论哪一方先服软都能解决的问题，两个人的矛盾最后要闹到十几年不复相见的地步。这些年一路过来，Gackt也没少被他拎着拐杖揍过，但是时光还是磨平了他那些暴躁和强硬，在见到像极了自己女儿又乖巧又贴心的刚这个孙子之后，真真是把他疼到了骨子里。

“你说的倒好听，什么时候找到刚的？你就任由他被那个堂本光一把他从相田家带走？”

提起这件事情Gackt就来气。

“我当时也没想到那小子会跟他走，这不还没来得及跟他多说什么就已经被堂本光一捷足先登了嘛。后来我已经想尽办法告诉刚过去的事情让他自己做决定，明明都可以顺其自然解决的问题，爸你干嘛把照片寄给冈田准一？”

那些照片是Gackt找人跟着刚确认他的生活状况的时候拍的，因为寻找明美和刚的事情从头到尾也没有瞒过堂本拓人，对方自然也得到了这些照片，但他没想到堂本拓人会来这么一手，让自己被蒙在鼓里带刚回曼彻斯特，却把照片转手寄给了冈田准一。

“堂本光一敢做不敢被别人知道？我看冈田那小子倒是挺不错的，让桥本查了查好像警校时候格斗课程分数还挺高的，让堂本光一吃点苦头你不高兴？”

“就不是这个问题，刚一直小心翼翼的把这些事情瞒着冈田准一，您倒好，直接把那些照片寄给冈田了，您让刚怎么想？还想重蹈覆辙当年明美姐的情况吗？”

Gackt的担心不无道理，不论刚多喜欢光一多担心他想他搬到不会被打扰的他的公寓住，也都小心翼翼的瞒着冈田，不想让他知道自己和堂本光一曾经的关系，这么一捅出去，刚再回家该怎么面对冈田准一？

“所以说你小子还嫩着呢，刚那孩子多少有点自卑，总觉得别人对他的好都是随时可以收回的。但是你自己也能看到，冈田准一对他好到底能获得什么呢？什么都没有。所以我敢笃定那小子知道这些事情的时候不会生刚的气，更不会像刚想的那样看不起他，只会气的恨不得揍堂本光一。”

Gackt想起自己在日本留下的心腹发来的照片，不得不感叹果然还是自家养父懂得人心，堂本光一的确被揍的不轻，在法庭上都带着口罩，那张俊朗的脸上好几块青紫跟伤口，看得出来冈田准一的确下了狠手。

“可是……”Gackt沉吟了片刻，他能理解自家养父这样做的意图，可他实在觉得有些过分了。“堂本光一已经为了刚连自己全部的家产都放弃了，您真的觉得有必要要做到这一步吗？”

端着茶杯的老爷子从嗓子里发出一声冷哼。

“放弃自己所有家产？我怎么看着他釜底抽薪之后反而能得到比原来更多的掌控权？也就骗骗刚这种小孩子，你倒还替他说话。”

Gackt深知自己劝下去也没有用，老爷子这是明显把对于相田充久的愤怒一起转移到了堂本光一身上，自己越说越像火上浇油，倒不如找个合适的机会把情况跟堂本刚透露一些，让他去劝可能还有点用。

那边老爷子却还在自顾自的说着。

“况且这事儿是他父亲拜托我的，他父亲都要对自己儿子下狠手了我拦着干什么？像堂本光一那样优秀又富有野心的人，我总要折了他的翅膀才能放心把刚交给他。刚那孩子又不喜欢商场上的这些事情，以后公司放在他名下让堂本光一去管，你小子也不用天天叨念着要去管你日本那摊子事情了。”

“爷爷，馅饼做好啦，诶，Gackt先生你也过来了，刚好一起吃呀。”

刚还穿着围裙，端着香喷喷的馅饼放在客厅的茶几上，又仔细的切了一块放进小盘子里递给堂本拓人。Gackt就眼看着刚刚还沉着脸说着残忍的话的自家老爷子瞬间露出笑容来，一个劲儿的夸好吃。刚笑眯眯的捧着盘子坐在他的下手位置，在曼彻斯特呆的这几天看起来心情很好，气色也好了不少。祖孙两个人其乐融融的讲起了馅饼要配什么果汁的事情，就如同普通人家里疼爱小孩的老人和乖巧懂事的孙子一样。

Gackt戳着手里的馅饼多少有些食不知味，老爷子这样肆无忌惮的伤害堂本光一，就怕重蹈当年的覆辙让刚也和他离了心，到时候就真的无可挽回了。

“还是吃了闭门羹？”

回应冈田准一的是堂本光一的沉默，男人脸上被他揍出来的伤痕没有完全消退下去，连日来不分昼夜的奔忙让他看起来气色很差，此刻靠在沙发上狠狠的吸着手里的香烟。

本来进展非常顺利的事情突然被不知名的势力横加阻隔，原本警视厅清查堂本家的资产以后会得到堂本光一刻意提供的那些税务方面的证据，都是他父亲主掌家里公司时期的。堂本光一在接手公司之后进行了大力的改革，那些本来被刻守的陈规都一点一点被他从公司里剔除出去。所以他对局面非常自信，在刚被Gackt带到英国以前他满脑子里都是怎么追回刚，半天也没担心过自己的资产。

现在资产的问题也不是让他最头疼的地方，而是长岛因为不当交易的问题被警视厅带走了——光一今天试图去拜访一个曾经很有交往的政治家，别说事情如何解决了，对方连见面都不肯。

实话讲堂本光一从来没有遭受过如此沉重的打击，从学业到进入公司到掌控公司的大权，在长岛的协同下他一直过的相当顺利。对他来说长岛不仅仅是左膀右臂，比起那些真的有血缘关系的人，长岛倒更像他的亲人。失去了全部的资产，他还可以白手起家重头再来，可是他不能眼睁睁看着长岛替他背锅进监狱。

这很明显是有人在针对他了。

他的父亲已经进了被警方暂时控制了人身自由，母亲离婚后就跟日本这边断掉联系，相田家没必要这样针对自己，那么这些时日他就已经猜到了到底是谁在从中作梗。

只是不知道出手的是Gackt还是堂本家老爷子了，亦或者两个人都有参与。

现在唯一愿意给予他帮助的只有冈田，可是身为警察的冈田唯一能做的也不过是利用自己的同事关系让光一去见长岛——穿着条纹衬衣的长岛看起来很平静。

“先生，这明显是有人在针对您，您越着急就越容易掉入对方的圈套。我在这里一切都好，一把年纪了就算出不去也没什么，请您务必保重自己。”

思及此，堂本光一握紧了拳头。他前35年的生命里从来没有感受到过如此无能为力的失败感，这几个月来却接二连三的陷入到无力挣扎的局面。

突然响起的电话铃声打断了客厅里沉寂的气氛，接通之后光一就听到电话那边刚元气满满的声音。

“光一先生～你在干嘛？”

堂本光一清了清嗓子，试图让自己的声音听起来轻快一些。

“在跟冈田一起喝酒，你呢？”

“哇你们两个关系这么好我会吃醋哦，我刚起床啦，妈妈说要带我去她小时候的玩伴家里拜访，现在准备要吃早饭了。”

“嗯，那早饭要吃什么？”

“还不就是面包豆子培根之类的东西，哇我好想吃纳豆。光一先生晚饭吃的什么？”

那边软绵绵的声音抱怨着没有好吃的东西，惹得光一轻笑起来。

“嗯，咖喱。”

刚这么问起来，堂本光一才想起来他今天一天什么食物都没有吃，不想让刚担心而随口的给了个答案，就听见那边刚羡慕的语气。

“诶我也想吃咖喱，这边只有那种印度咖喱……好啦妈妈在叫我了，下次再联络吧。”

“嗯，出门注意安全。”

挂掉电话之后房间里再次陷入一片死寂。

“说起来冰箱里还真有点咖喱，我帮你热了……”

“不用了，我回房了。”

冈田准一看着堂本光一落寞的背影，靠在沙发上一时不知该说什么好——即便他那天冲堂本光一发了那么大的火，他也还依旧认为这个男人非常的优秀——注视着天上的人跌落泥潭，对于任何人来说都不好受。

曼彻斯特今天是大雨，从半夜一直淅淅沥沥的下到了早晨，5月中旬的清晨，外面却黑沉沉的不见一点蓝天。

挂掉电话的刚摁着隐隐发痛的胃部蜷缩在床上，没有出门拜访也没有早餐，他打这个电话，只是想确认堂本光一现在的状况——他昨天溜达到公司里想找Gackt吃饭的时候无意间听到说堂本光一现在的境遇很糟，老爷子亲自出手，Gackt也有心无力。

电话里的光一先生听起来却一切如常，刚把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头里紧闭着双眼——光一先生还是不愿意和自己一起去分担他的痛苦，他还是不愿意告诉自己他遭遇了什么，这让刚感觉到很难受。

在床上窝了有一会儿，刚突然坐起身跑下床，连拖鞋都没顾上穿赤着脚跑到了餐厅里，堂本拓人正和桥本先生一起准备享用早餐，看到他穿着睡衣跑下来，堂本拓人笑眯眯的开了口。

“不是说要赖床吗？饿了？那来尝尝桥本的手艺。”

“我去帮刚少爷添双碗筷。”

桥本才站起身，刚就一步迈到他身前拦住了他，然后转身面向自己的祖父。少年一贯软绵绵的语调此刻万分的坚定，仿佛做下了什么重大的决定。

“我要回东京。”

“怎么突然想回去了，这边的饭吃不惯吗？没事儿，过两天，我让桥本招一个日本大厨来专门给我们刚做饭……”

“不是这个问题。”

刚摇摇头，他以为他会对要跟爷爷坦白有些怯懦，以为自己会向之前被Gackt戳破他和堂本光一的关系那样恼羞成怒的高声回应，可是他现在的声音很平静，他只觉得自己浑身上下都充满了勇气跟力量。

“我要回去陪着他。”

堂本拓人终于收起了笑容，他仔细的看着自家孙子的脸，想从一向乖巧的孩子脸上看出一些莽撞或是激动，可是他看起来那么冷静，像是经过了非常慎重的思考才做了这样的决定。

“你就这么喜欢他么？”

这个问题十几年前他也问过他的独生女，那个时候已经怀了孕的明美表情里说不上来是苦涩还是决绝，没有给自己回答。

而站在他面前的眉眼和自己的女儿如此相像的少年，坚定的点了点头。

“我爱他。”

这跟喜欢不一样，他喜欢他的时候畏惧着自己不能成为他的唯一，畏惧这两个人之间的距离，畏惧着有一天堂本光一会厌倦他，畏惧着自己会因为这份喜欢而万劫不复。

可是现在，不管是不是会万劫不复，不管堂本光一是不是也同样爱自己，他都甘之如饴。

堂本拓人叹了口气，他看着刚，终究是做出了妥协。

“你让他来，我有话要亲自跟他讲。”

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

17

从东京飞往曼彻斯特要二十多个小时，期间还要换乘一次，但是对于堂本光一来说，已经等待了数十天以至于这漫长的22个小时也并不难熬。

他靠着舷窗打量着漂浮的云层，想到旅程的终点是刚在等着他，就忍不住内心小小的雀跃。

Gackt在前些日子回了东京，堂本光一没有主动去找他，他大概能猜到这些事情是老爷子的意思，只是不清楚堂本拓人想让自己做什么，他向来不是没有搞清楚情况就轻举妄动的人，这段时间所遭遇的挫折为难也足够他明白，他自以为傲的能力如果没有平台的话，也一样是毫无用处。当他的姓氏和他身后的背景都不在起作用的时候，他堂本光一和别人也没有什么不一样。

所以当Gackt出手搞定了这些纷争，长岛也顺利的从监狱里无罪释放之后，堂本光一就在等待着对方来找自己。

电话是刚打给他的，少年在电话里听起来有些激动，前言不搭后语的光一也没太搞明白他全部的意思，唯一确定的信息是刚说他的爷爷想见见自己。

既然对方已经不再在商场上为难自己，堂本光一乐观的想，那大概是想接受自己的意思吧。

电话里刚还说了本来他是想来机场接自己的，可是爷爷不让，所以桥本先生会带光一先生来家里的。

光一打量着面前的桥本，不由得就想到了长岛，只不过面前这位年龄更长一些看起来也更老谋深算，无框眼镜背后的那双眼睛里透露着成熟老道。这次他来曼城，长岛并没有陪伴他一起过来，这次的牢狱之灾过后长岛看起来似乎苍老了许多，说想要休养一阵。经历了这番波折，光一也不忍这位老人再陪自己折腾，拜托长濑帮长岛准备了疗养的居所。

“光一先生，我想我们老爷的意思你应该也猜到了一二。这次请您过来，一是想要互相认识一下，二也是想跟您聊聊关于刚少爷未来的事情。”

桥本的每一句话都是非常恭敬的敬语语气，但是堂本光一很容易就能察觉他语气里的疏远和生硬。这让他想起最早长岛去相田家接刚然后安顿他的时候，是不是也是用这样的语气和刚讲话呢？

这种类似于置换了身份的感受让光一颇有些感触，刚那家伙是个很敏感的人，对于别人对他情绪他恐怕比堂本光一要更能察觉得到。自己总觉得为什么刚就是不肯相信自己喜欢他，可是这个时候再反过头去想，那种趾高气扬的说喜欢的态度，凭什么被人相信？

堂本光一靠在车座椅背上苦笑，他其实有很多机会能让这段感情顺畅的发展，而不是像如今这样让彼此两个人都身心俱疲，可惜他都没有珍惜过。这样想想，自己最近吃的苦头也都是他自己种下的苦果。

轿车在气势恢宏的庄院大门前停下，堂本光一一推开门出去，就看到了已经在那里等候多时的刚。对方看起来白胖了些，精气神也不错，这让光一不禁松了口气。Gackt在他来之前跟他说起了两个人分别那段时间刚的精神状况很糟糕，甚至已经导致了他身体的状况也跟着糟糕到要入院治疗的地步。堂本光一在看了那一页页让他触目惊心的病历之后，下定了决心无论老爷子提出什么要求他都会答应他，只要他愿意把刚交给自己。

刚快步走过来，带花边的白衬衣显得他更像一个不经世事的小王子一样，一看到光一，那双圆滚滚的眼睛都透出光来。但是桥本在一边咳嗽了两声，让刚不情不愿的收回了本来要拥抱光一的手。

堂本光一瞥了桥本一眼，伸出手握住了刚放在身侧的手向自己身边拉了拉。

刚立刻露出有些害羞又掩不住开心的表情来，“爷爷在书房，我带你过去。”

堂本拓人与传言当中一样严厉又古板，从看到堂本光一进来之后就一直沉着脸目盯着两个人牵着的手。堂本光一知道自己应该给这位老人留下一个好印象的，本来在迈进书房时他打算松开刚的手，只是他的男孩紧紧的扣着他的手，仿佛想要向他传达某种勇气和力量一样，于是光一勾起唇角任由刚牵着他的手走到堂本拓人面前。

“你还担心我吃了你的男朋友不成？”

刚瘪瘪嘴，却还是没松开牵着光一的手。

“行了行了我不会为难他的，问两句话总行了吧？”

堂本拓人本来就很不高兴有人和自己抢这个乖孙子，如今刚这种明显护着堂本光一的举动让老爷子看着堂本光一更气不顺了，这小子到底哪里好，迷得他家刚这么神魂颠倒？

“我叫你来是什么意思我估计你也猜到了，我们堂本家在曼城的生意一直是由我亲自打理的，如今我年纪也大了没那么大的精力了，按道理是要给刚的。只是你也知道这孩子不喜欢这些，你们家在日本那些资产也折腾的差不多了。我的意思呢，那些东西你就都整合之后交给Gackt，然后陪着刚待在这边。”

“可是……”

“大人说话，你小子别插嘴。”堂本拓人恨铁不成钢的看了焦急的刚一眼，明明是在帮他谈条件，这孩子反而傻乎乎的站在对方那一边。“光一君，你意下如何？”

堂本光一自然清楚老爷子是什么意思，可不是慷慨的要把全部家产奉上，而是要他以后都活在堂本家的掌控之中，以防他做出对刚不利的事情。这在外人看来大概是极大的牺牲了，可是对于现在的堂本光一来说已经没那么重要，他曾经为了这份家产差点失去刚。现如今，他的世界里已经没有任何东西比刚更重要了。

然而还没等到他开口，刚就先情绪激动的站了起来。

“所以您打压光一先生仅仅是因为要找人替我打理生意？我在您心里就这样一无是处到要用这种方式才能让您安心吗？您怎么能……怎么能这样对待光一先生？”

堂本刚对堂本光一的喜欢里夹杂着崇拜，不仅仅因为两个人的年龄差也因为堂本光一的确优秀到如云端之人。他在堂本光一从东京出发之后打了电话给相田静，他知道冈田准一怕自己难过肯定不会据实以告，只有从相田静那里他才能知道光一的这一段时间过的是怎样的日子。

那么那么骄傲的人，仿佛天下无敌无所不能的人，为了请求位高权重的大人们能放过监狱里的长岛先生，真的是被人把尊严踩在了脚底下。

刚只是听着相田静的那些描述，就觉得心脏仿佛被一只手狠狠攥着，生疼生疼的。

现在他的祖父告诉他，堂本光一所经历的这一切都是因为他。刚简直感觉自己被愤怒和愧疚充斥着的身体要炸开来一样，高声的质问过后，大口大口的呼吸着声音都开始颤抖起来。

“您凭什么那么对待他……他明明那么好……凭什么……”

离刚最近的堂本光一最先发现了不妥，虽然Gackt跟他说刚过呼吸的症状已经缓解了许多，调养的这段时间也再没有发病过，可是刚现在这样情绪激动着明显全身都开始颤动了起来。

“刚，深呼吸，没事，我没事，乖，情绪放轻松。”

也顾不得在堂本拓人面前这样的行为很失礼，堂本光一迅速站起身把刚搂进怀里，一边伸手在他的后背轻抚平复他的呼吸，一边沉声安抚着他。过了好一会儿，才感觉到怀里的人渐渐平静了下来。

“桥本，快去请医生来。”

“我不要看医生。”

还微微轻颤着的声音听起来十分坚决，堂本拓人这个时候也不敢再逆着刚的意思来，只能任由堂本光一把刚横抱起来，在桥本的引领下到刚的卧室去。

刚的卧室是桥本亲自布置的，宽大的床铺上铺着柔软的棉被，此刻刚就乖乖的侧躺在上面，雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着床边的光一。本来堂本光一想去拉把椅子过来坐在床边，才准备转过身就被刚牵住了衣角。

“你别走。”

“嗯，我不走，我就在这儿陪着你。”

干脆也不去拉椅子了，光一就这么侧着身体靠着床头的靠枕半坐在床上，手掌搭在刚的肩膀上。

“其实，你爷爷只是因为疼你才这样做……”

“我不能接受他那样对待光一先生。”刚靠在光一的怀里，不高兴的瘪瘪嘴，“无论他出于怎样的原因，我都不能接受。”

这大概是比我喜欢你更动听的情话，堂本光一换了个姿势，也跟着侧躺在床上面对着刚，手掌轻轻的摩挲着刚的后颈，目光里满是柔软。

“我很开心。”

“你是不是傻，你应该生气才对，被这样打压了应该要生气才对。”

看着刚比他还要义愤填膺的挥舞着手臂，光一轻笑着把刚的手收进自己的掌心，“刚的爷爷这样做是因为他疼刚，有人疼你我觉得很开心。刚为我感到难过，我也很开心。”

被握在光一手心里的手感觉到对方的温度，这让刚觉得安心。经历过这么多事情之后，还能再次这样手牵着手，已经让他无比满足了。

“光一先生是笨蛋。”半是抱怨半是撒娇的口吻说了这一句话之后，刚的情绪还是有些低落。“可是归根到底还是因为我没用，如果我能学得很好的话，光一先生就不用吃这份苦，爷爷也不用替我操这个心了。”

堂本光一轻叹了口气，心里还是不免有些心疼起来，他的刚总是这么小心翼翼的，无论什么错都爱往自己身上揽，总觉得是自己做的不够好。

“刚，每个人都会有自己擅长的事情和不擅长的事情，并不能因为你没有做好自己不擅长的事情就觉得自己没用。”光一直视着刚，伸出手把他遮住眼睛的刘海别在耳后，语气温柔又充满了说服力。

“可是光一先生就做得很好，我就像总在拖后腿一样。”

“当然不是了。刚，你才18岁，不论你未来会做什么会喜欢什么行业，你都还有大把机会去选择。我比你大17岁，要比你多经历过很多事情，随着你岁数的增长，自然也会变的越来越成熟，而在那之前，我很高兴你能依赖我。”

“可我也想成为光一先生的依赖。”

少年清亮的眼睛在暖黄色的灯光下仿佛一片星河，让堂本光一不由自主的凑过去，亲了亲刚的眼睛。

“我可以等你慢慢长大。”

堂本拓人最终屈服在了刚的倔强之下，和堂本明美进行了一场数十年前就该进行的交心谈话，已经长大成人为人母的女儿也比过去成熟了许多，两个人终于可以冷静地谈起过去的事情。

“爸，如果您问我是不是后悔当年的抉择，我只能说也许我做了很多错事，可是我还是不后悔我爱过他。”

“我知道您是为了刚好，就像当初您也是一心为了我好一样。可是啊，光一君和充久先生不一样，您至少该给他一个机会让他证明他对刚是真心的吧？”

连一贯眼高于顶的Gackt也特地打了电话来开口替堂本光一说好话，堂本拓人知道Gackt跟堂本光一的关系绝算不上好，甚至隐隐还有些针锋相对的意思。可是Gackt说像堂本光一这样的人，不该被埋没也不应该受到什么限制，他天生就该像发着光一样。

至于他现在最疼的小孙子，每天家也不着的跟着那个堂本光一在曼城溜达，气的堂本拓人特地让桥本把堂本光一的房间安排在离刚最远的角落里。

有了堂本光一的劝慰，刚的心情倒是好了许多，如果爷爷还是不肯放弃要让堂本光一留在曼城的想法，那大不了他就和堂本光一什么都没有的回到东京去，只要两个人能在一起，日子清苦点就清苦点。

于是安下心来享受恋爱时光，因为两个人从一开始就是先有了肌肤之亲，现在分开住着每天又一起出去玩，倒是让两个人都有了一点奇妙又新奇的感觉。

比如说堂本光一最近的烦恼就是到底要在什么时机亲吻刚比较合适，这家伙眼睛总是亮晶晶的嘴唇看起来又那么柔软，那他就是很想亲嘛。上次在一个咖啡影厅看老电影的时候，在刚专心致志的盯着屏幕的时候，光一就一直盯着他嘴角的奶油沫看——房间里灯光也挺暗的，这个时候亲上去应该没关系吧？

于是遵循本心亲上去的结果就是整个咖啡影厅的人都开始吹口哨鼓掌……刚的脸红得不行，两个人回家的路上连手都不让他牵了。

再比如堂本光一还有一个烦恼，就是在厨房里抱住刚的后腰真的是那么不雅的举动吗？为什么谁从旁边过都偷笑还被老爷子怼了好几次，这难道不是正常情侣之间会有的非常正常的举动吗？是说刚在很认真的系着围裙烤甜品的时候，看起来就是很好抱嘛。

还比如堂本刚也有一个烦恼

——房间这么大一个人睡真的蛮寂寞的。

可是每次两个人穿着睡衣在客厅里看完电影或者聊天到睡觉时间的时候，堂本光一总是摸摸口袋摸摸头发的说我送你回房间吧，然后就……就走了……走了……了……

是说转身的那么干脆他想挽留都没有余地。

虽然两个人各自回房之后再用手机聊天到深夜小情侣之间的情趣，但是……拜托为什么这么突然的就真的变成了纯情的谈恋爱。

至于堂本光一，他已经无数次在内心盘算到底要买什么时候的机票离开这个鬼地方……不停的下雨就算了，想亲亲抱抱刚还得到处看人眼色，晚上回房的速度慢一点他都担心自己忍不住——然后他丝毫不怀疑堂本拓人会打断他的腿。

这样甜蜜又充满了小烦恼的恋爱时光在曼城持续了有两个多星期，两个人都难得有这样悠闲又无忧无虑的时光，反正日本那边的光一的那一摊子事情暂时有长濑和Gackt替他打理，他倒偷得浮生半日闲的度过那些悠闲的时光。

打破平静的是来自长濑的电话。

本来这通电话是打给刚的，只是当时在厨房忙碌的刚让光一打开了手机的免提功能，于是两个人就一起得到了消息。

长岛病重了。

其实想起来早有预兆，几年前长岛就入院过一次，那时候正是光一正式接过家里所有生意主控权忙得不可开交的时候，长岛出院时告诉他已经完全恢复了正常他也就没再多问。他去警视厅之前长岛跟他请了假说接下来一段时间又比较清闲，想要去度个假——长岛常年陪伴在光一身边很少有休假的时候，故而光一毫不犹豫的就批了，那时候心思烦乱的他也没顾得上问长岛去哪里休假。从监狱里出来的长岛瘦了很多，也第一次和光一提到了自己上了年纪可能需要时间疗养，确认了长岛的安全之后又替他找了疗养居所，光一就满心思的只想赶紧见到刚。再加上长岛本来就有意瞒着他，他竟然拖成最后一个知道这件事情的人。

光一和刚买了最近的航班火速的赶往东京，到达医院的时候长岛刚刚治疗完睡过去，脸上还带着氧气面罩——这是防止他突然呼吸暂停的。

堂本光一站在加护病房的玻璃窗外，只感觉到后背一阵一阵的发寒，对他来说长岛的存在就像是空气一样，有的时候你甚至不会察觉到他的存在，可是他是那么的重要。

刚站在光一的身侧，紧紧握着恋人冰冷的手，希望能传递过去哪怕一丝的热度。

回到东京之后刚办理了入学手续，在没有决定念什么之前，他还是按照原先考取的专业去读了。光一则整合了堂本家剩余的资产，重新组建了公司，两个人现在还是住在六本木的公寓里。光一每天忙得不可开交，刚就一有空就去医院陪着长岛先生。

他知道光一其实很想呆在医院里，又很怕待在医院里，他不知道该怎么安慰自己的恋人，只好默默替他照顾长岛先生。

反而长岛先生自己的态度很平和，仿佛医生下的死亡通知书和他无关一般，每天不治疗身体还算过得去的时候，还让刚陪着他在医院里散散步。

长岛先生变得多话起来，他总喜欢和刚叨念光一小时候的事情，比如光一小时候不想去念幼稚园，早晨起来总是发烧，到中午却又好了。比如光一原本很喜欢玩儿抛接球，也很喜欢笑，很调皮喜欢爬树，很怕寂寞不敢一个人睡……只是这些都随着他亲生父母的压迫式精英教育而被迫改变了。刚总是被长岛先生讲的这些光一童年的趣事逗乐，一个人想起这些的时候却又忍不住掉眼泪。

“刚君，其实我现在能放心的闭上眼睛了。我很开心先生遇见了你，让他原本黑白的世界开始有了色彩。”

“也拜托你，无论何时都不要再放开他的手。”

堂本光一到处托关系花了大价钱请来的各种名医最终也没有起上作用，入秋天气开始渐渐转凉的时候，心电仪上那颗本来平稳跳动着的线终究变成了一根直线。

长岛先生没有儿女，父母亲属也早已相继离世，唯一还算和他有些关系的光一母亲拒绝再次回到日本参加葬礼，堂本光一和堂本刚作为家人为他举行了葬礼。

这是一个规模很小很私人的葬礼，直到这个时候堂本光一才第一次认识到，长岛的整个人生好像都在围绕着自己转，来参加葬礼的人除了他和刚的朋友亲属之外，竟然都是公司有过合作的对象，却没有一个长岛私下的朋友。

葬礼的选地，流程，还有各种其他的礼节都是刚一个人跟各个方面沟通好的，堂本光一一直跪坐在遗像前一言不发，穿着丧服的刚在场地里来回的走着处理各种事情。他其实哪里经历过葬礼，所有的这些都是一点点和专业的人士沟通学来的，他知道光一这个时候的心情有多沉重，他想在这个时候成为他的依靠，至少可以让他觉得轻松一些。

葬礼结束的时候已经是傍晚时分了，两个人都没有什么心情吃饭，送走所有的客人之后就径直回了家。

堂本光一从站在病床前守着长岛过世之后就再也没有说过一句话，他也没掉眼泪，板着的脸好像平静无波，现在回到家也是按部就班的换掉丧服去洗漱。刚小心翼翼又安静的跟在光一身后，直到光一洗漱完毕躺在床上，刚才蹲在了床边。

“光一……”

平躺在床上睁着眼睛的人好像没有听到他的呼唤一样，依旧双眼无神的注视着天花板。

刚伸出手紧紧攥住光一的手，“光一，你难过就哭出来好不好？你别这样……你这样憋在心里更难受……”

房间里只剩下刚啜泣的声音，许久之后，堂本光一才终于张开嘴，有些沙哑的声音在房间响起来。

“刚，我从有记忆的时候他就陪在我身边，从小一直到大，从来没有离开过我的人就只有他了。”

“我从来没有想过，他有一天会离开我。”

堂本光一侧过头去看着泪流满面的刚， “刚，我很难过。”

“可是我难过他也回不来了……刚，怎么办？他再也回不来了……怎么办……他再也回不来了……我要怎么办……”

刚从来没有见过光一如此无助的样子，他一遍一遍的问着好像真的想要一个答案，可是他们谁都知道根本没有答案。刚半跪在床边，把光一搂进自己怀里，轻轻的抚摸他的头发。

半晌之后，光一终于停下了他没有答案的问题，抱着刚的腰放声大哭。眼泪透过刚的衣服接触到他的身体，热度烫得灼人，让刚忍不住拍着光一的后背也陪着他一起哭了出来。

“我还在你身边，我会一直在你身边，什么时候都在你身边。”


	18. 18

18

长濑作为堂本光一少之又少的朋友里最为亲密的一位，他一直觉得自己能看到一个和别人眼里不一样的堂本光一。

比如说在他们俩还都是学生的时代，高中的开学典礼上长濑智也作为学生代表讲话的时候就一眼瞅上了作为新生代表的堂本光一，家世相当，爱好相同，哪怕在外人里他们两个人看起来真的不怎么像是同一画风，两个人倒是好的跟一个人似的。十五六岁最叛逆的时候，别人都偷摸喝酒抽烟翘课，堂本光一却是学校里出了名的模范生，又不爱搭理别人。长濑智也相反的极为受欢迎，人长得又高大帅气又弹得一手好吉他，可他偏偏爱跟别人都绕着走的堂本光一玩在一起，总是KOCHAN长KOCHAN短的喊他。

别人觉得堂本光一冷漠，他觉得那是光一不善于表达；别人觉得堂本光一强势，他觉得那是因为光一优秀；别人觉得堂本光一城府深，他说啊呸KOCHAN的心思简直都写在脸上好不好。

所以他其实在很早前的时候就发现堂本光一的生活似乎发生了什么改变，比如以前哪怕工作到12点他也有可能约自己出来喝个通宵，慢慢的却总是喜欢早早就回家。他在堂本光一把他们刚介绍给自己之前就已经在Gackt那里见过了，他当时还跟Gackt说他蛮喜欢那个小孩子，万万没想到他会变成自己兄弟的对象——认识这么些年头一个郑重其事的介绍给自己认识的恋人。

所以他也就理所当然的察觉到了那段时间堂本光一的消沉，以及他后面做出的那些令人瞠目结舌的举动。他知道堂本光一有自己的骄傲，拒绝了自己的帮助是很正常的事情，却发现对方转头就住进了刚的公寓——这是长濑智也第一次深刻的认识到堂本刚之于堂本光一是多么特别的存在。

于是现在两个人在居酒屋喝着酒堂本光一一杯一杯往下灌那个丧的要死的样子，长濑智也动动脚趾头都知道跟刚有关。

问题是两个人折腾了那么久终于好好的在一起了，长岛去世之后光一大病了一场如今也痊愈了，新建立的公司的各项事务也都步入了正轨，怎么想也不觉得他现在会感到烦恼呀。

长濑智也拿起一根筷子敲了敲光一捏在手里的酒杯边沿。

“你要愁眉苦脸回去对着你家刚愁眉苦脸去，我一个孤家寡人陪你喝酒还得看你给我搁这儿唉声叹气我苦不苦？”

“唉……”

“堂本光一你能不能好好说话，再唉声叹气我撤了。”

但眼看着堂本光一的表情像是真的有什么烦恼没法解决，长濑智也心一软又忍不住想要开解一下对方。

“到底怎么了？最近一切不是都挺顺利的嘛，你家刚怎么了？”

你看他长濑智也一说就准，本来低着头喝闷酒的堂本光一立刻抬起头来，有了点醉意的眼睛看起来水汪汪的，就这么直直的盯着长濑。

被可爱光波攻击了的长濑智也立刻躲开了目光。

“不是我说，昨天冈田君的婚礼上你俩还蜜里调油似的，我还以为你最近都顾不上跟我喝酒，只想天天腻在床上呢。”

堂本光一看过来的眼神更加幽怨了。

“我倒是想呢。”

要真的算起来，自从刚从他的公寓不告而别之后，两个人最亲密的接触就是接吻了——还是那种非常纯情的吻法——先是在曼彻斯特被老爷子天天跟看犯人似的看着，后来长岛入院谁都没心思，长岛去世之后光一又病倒了，这么一天两天一个月两个月的就到了现在。

“噗哈哈哈居然是因为这个……”听着光一不清不愿的跟他叙述现实情况，长濑智也仰头笑的整个居酒屋的目光都集中了过来，被光一狠狠打了几下才强忍着笑意停下，“你俩每天住一起，那不都是顺水推舟的事情吗？”

这还真不是堂本光一矫情，发生了这么多事情的这一长段时间以来两个人要么是分开睡要么就是累的回家倒头就睡，谁也没心思酱酱酿酿，莫名的也就形成了一种默契。等到现在一切都步入正轨了，堂本光一虽然心里痒痒的要死，却总是不知道该怎么开口，又觉得两个人现在是在谈恋爱不是以前那种关系了，他不能表现的太强势——所以现在真的是美人在怀看得到吃不到的状况。

“万万没想到你都35岁了还需要兄弟教你谈恋爱。”好不容易得着机会了长濑智也怎么可能不嘲笑堂本光一，借着身形的优势搂着光一的脖子可是好好的进行了一番言语攻击，不过最后还是帮他出了主意，“你就这么着，约一家非常高档的餐厅吃个晚餐喝点酒，营造一种特别正式的约会的氛围，等两个人都喝的差不多了再回家不就是顺水推舟的事情了吗？”

堂本光一可一点儿没觉得长濑智也能给他出什么靠谱主意，还是打算先试探性的看看刚的态度，两个人也就撇开这个话题聊起了别的，不过聊着聊着还是聊到了堂本刚身上。

“我倒想起一个事儿来，我最初见刚的时候是在Gackt那儿，当时我还跟他说了你让我帮相田静去买吉他的事情……这不怪我，我又不知道他和你的关系。”

虽然狠狠的踹了长濑一角，但光一心里很清楚这根本不是长濑的问题，他只是觉得心里有点憋屈——长濑说起这件事情让他想起有一次刚说想要一把吉他，自己当时根本没当回事以为只是小孩子贪玩的随意敷衍了过去，现在才发现那也是刚刚的试探——自从他醒悟过来之后，总是会在不同的场合想起他曾经对刚的那些伤害，即便他现在把刚捧在手心里疼加倍的对他好，可是那些伤害也无法被弥补了。即便刚已经不在意了，光一却还是对这些事情耿耿于怀着。

长岛去世之后他在这个世界上已经没有任何家人了，他只有刚了。

可是他曾经那么不以为然的伤害过他。

眼看着光一的情绪低落下来，长濑赶紧换了话题说起其他的事情，最终酒会却还是在零点到来之前就结束了。光一重新开始他的事业之后聘用了新的助理，年纪轻轻的屋良虽然比不上长岛事无巨细，却也吃苦耐劳又聪明贴心。提前在居酒屋前等着，先是替长濑叫了车，又开车把光一送回家。

“yara……”透过汽车玻璃窗向外望去，霓虹灯在浓浓的夜色中闪烁着透露出寂寞的光来，光一收回视线看向开车的屋良，“你说做错的事情还有弥补的余地吗？”

“诶？”被自家一贯雷厉风行的上司问了这样模棱两可的问题，屋良先是一愣，接着想了想实在不明白这话有什么深意，只好老老实实的说出了自己的想法。

“比起弥补什么的，我觉得反省自己的错误然后郑重的道歉更重要吧。”

看着后视镜里堂本光一若有所思但却没有再说话的样子，屋良也贴心的一路保持安静，把堂本光一送回了六本木双子楼。

估摸着刚已经睡了，又在想着别的事情的堂本光一心不在焉的掏出钥匙开门，以至于他都没有听到门后的动静。

一打开门正想往里迈步就整个人愣在当下。

他的恋人红着脸跪坐在门里，大概是听见响动才过来的，跪坐的姿势都不太标准。眼神看起来也还有点迷迷糊糊的，不难推测等自己回来的这段时间他可能都睡着了。

刚的脑袋上带着兽耳的发箍，长及肩膀的头发柔顺的披散着，身上穿着一套带着蕾丝花边的女仆装——重点的部位都是用半透的黑纱盖着，小腿上也套着黑色的丝袜，从长及膝盖的裙摆里还露出一小截黑色的尾巴来。

一想到刚以这个样子趴在沙发上睡着了，堂本光一只感觉小腹一阵阵的发紧。

“ご主人様、おかえりなさい。”

说完倒是自己先害羞了起来，用手捂住红得发烫的脸连着说了几声哈子嘎西，软绵绵的声音怎么听都像在撒娇。

这个时候还不懂风情那真是活该单身了，堂本光一身体的反应来得比大脑还快，转身关上门之后抱起地上的刚快步走到了卧室，把恋人轻柔的放在床上之后就整个人压了上去。久违这样激烈的亲吻让两个人感觉到满足，光一的手掌揽着刚的后颈，吸允撕咬着刚的嘴唇，恨不得能把少年整个人揉进自己的身体里。

一吻结束的时候，刚的眼神已经非常迷离了，勾着光一的脖子喘着气调整呼吸。光一这时候才发现刚脸上的潮红不仅仅是因为害羞，少年的身体也在轻轻颤抖着，腰部小范围的在床单上蹭来蹭去。

光一亲了亲刚已经红肿的嘴唇，从裙摆下端伸手进去朝刚的身后摸索。先是摸到了手感非常柔软的尾巴，顺着非常类似猫咪尾巴手感的尾巴摸上去，才发现这玩意儿不是他最开始想象的绑在腰上，尾部连接着的是在刚的后穴里不断震动着的三指粗细的按摩棒。

这家伙。

想到刚自己用润滑剂开拓着后穴然后把这玩意插进去就足够堂本光一疯狂了。

“tsuyo，你这是不打算下床了？我都没想到你这么主动啊，还买了什么？嗯？”

被他看的极不好意思的少年圆滚滚的眼睛湿漉漉的，咬了咬下唇小小的声音听起来委屈巴巴的。

“因为……因为光一都不抱我啊……”

堂本光一现在万分想爆粗口，丫的他到底为什么忍了这么多天。

说完这句话刚似乎有些恼羞成怒了，趁着光一毫无防备，刚抓过身把压在他身上的光一推到一边躺着，然后自己跨坐在了光一的下腹部。裙子下摆上的蕾丝花边蹭在光一的小腹上有些痒，不过刚第一次在床上如此的主动让光一很是受用，干脆乖乖的躺好等着刚的下一步动作。刚稍微的弯下身体半趴在光一身上，先是吻了吻光一的嘴唇，接着一点点下移舔舐着光一的锁骨，前胸，小腹，他的动作并不激烈，却惹得光一感觉下腹部的火已经烧遍了全身各个地方。等到刚动作笨拙的解开光一西裤的拉链握住光一涨的生疼的下身时，光一还是没忍住伸出手握住了尾巴和刚的后穴的连接处，小幅度的抽插起来。

被身后突然的动作搞得腰一软的刚差点坐不住，抬起头之后噘着嘴不高兴的看着堂本光一。

“不许动！”

“诶？”

“不管，谁让你这么晚才回来，不可以动。”

我要是知道你这样在家等着我怎么着也不会去跟长濑喝闷酒啊，心里这么想着，光一还是乖乖的收回了手。刚却还像是不放心一样，从床头柜里扒拉出了一副情趣手铐来，把抱枕丢下床然后把光一的双手扣在了床头，这才满意的重新跪在光一的两腿之间，低头含住了光一的性器。

从堂本光一的视角看过去，刚身上的裙子已经有些皱皱巴巴了，一边肩膀也从裙子里露出白嫩嫩的肉来，一只手搭在自己的大腿根，另一只手扶着性器方便他吞进嘴里，下身传来的柔软的触感让光一忍不住轻叹出声，手被束缚住又多了别样的快感。

被高涨的性器撑得难受的刚最终放弃了单纯用嘴让光一泄出来的的想法，但是就这么服输他可不甘心，好不容易把光一绑在这里了，怎么能轻易让他如愿？

光一就这么眼看着刚又再次跪坐在了他的大腿根，刚下身没有穿内裤，藏在裙子里早就湿漉漉的下身磨蹭着光一的性器，让人得不到满足又欲罢不能。

“tsuyo乖，你放开我。”

“才不要……唔……”

刚就维持着这个坐在光一身上的姿势，向后伸手握住了身后的尾巴根，然后尝试着抽插起来，震动着的按摩棒尺寸并不大，但是第一次在光一面前这样自慰还是让刚全身上下都非常的敏感，没几下就觉得浑身发软的只想要趴在光一身上被他的性器贯穿。

但是事到如今他偏偏又赌气的不肯主动解开光一手上的束缚，不断呻吟着在光一身上摩擦，想象着身后的按摩棒是光一的性器在自己身体里充满着，不断积聚的欲望渐渐让他双眼都失神起来，下一秒却被光一抱了个满怀。

“诶？”

“tsuyo，下次干坏事的时候要确认自己的工具靠不靠谱，这种手铐可锁不住我。”

情趣手铐并不是钥匙的那种，而是接口处有个小小的机关，使劲一掰就能解开。不过现在堂本刚也没有那个余裕去后悔自己买的手铐不靠谱这件事情了，堂本光一翻过身把他压在身下，撩开裙子全部堆在他的腰上之后也不去拔尾巴，直接就将高涨的性器顶在已经湿漉漉的后穴上准备插进去。

“唔.....不行......太大了......kochan.....不行......”

身后的男人却半点不理睬他的求饶，硬生生的顶了进去，也不大开大合的抽插，只慢慢的在里面磨蹭。刚的大腿被分到了最大，小穴也被撑得不行，但比起痛感，按摩棒的振动和光一的磨蹭简直要把他逼疯了，搂着光一的后背不断地恳求光一抽出来。

“kochan......唔......好涨.......不行不行.....嗯嗯.......”

按摩棒被顶出来光一就进到最深处，光一抽出来的时候按摩棒就被顶到里面去，再加上尾巴上的毛毛还不断的在穴口蹭来蹭去，刚几乎是颤抖着的迎来了高潮，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，收紧了的后穴却只让光一更加的兴致高涨。

拔出按摩棒丢到一边，光一扶着刚的腰让他侧躺着，然后抬起他的一条腿再次插进已经红肿了的小穴里，摁着刚的胯骨狠狠地抽插着，每一下都顶到最深处再完全抽出来。刚刚高潮过的刚很快被他干的下身再次挺立起来，蜷缩着脚趾抽泣着承受着身后男人积攒了多时的欲望。

等到刚的下身已经只能可怜兮兮的挺着再也射不出神的时候，身后的光一还是没有高潮，不断地抽插让刚简直看不到尽头，被迫半跪在床上的姿势也坚持不了了，腰酸的让他只想平躺在床上好好睡一觉。

“可是这是tsuyo主动的噢，是tsuyo求着我要我把他灌满噢。”

身后的男人像是不知道满足的猛兽，哪怕刚挣扎着想逃开也还是会被他揽着腰重新摁回到床上，抱着刚下身不断地抽插着，直到刚感觉自己快要失去意识了之后才终于感受到小穴里的性器喷射出一股热流来。高潮之后的光一并没有抽出来，而是抱着已经被他折腾的上气不接下气的刚轻轻的拍着刚的背。

“我很开心。”

我不开心！刚感觉到光一轻柔的按压着自己的后腰，瘪瘪嘴没说出口。他是因为这段时间光一总是回了家倒头就睡才买了这些东西，可他也没想到会撩成这个样子，怎么着都没有下次了。

不过他还是费力的抬起下巴亲了亲光一。

但是被光一抱着去浴室的时候还是没逃过第二次，刚趴在浴缸的边缘，要不是身后光一扶着他的腰，他早就腿酸的站不住了，偏偏身后的男人看起来还万分的精力旺盛，抽插的频率一点也没慢下来，一个澡洗了有几个小时的时间，等到两个人真的打算上床睡觉了，刚已经能够看到窗外蒙蒙的晨光了。

算了，前段日子那么多糟心事，现在他开心就好了。

这么想着，刚窝进光一的怀里，抱着对方的腰安稳的沉入了梦乡。

这一觉一直睡到第二天的下午，还是刚的饥饿感最终战胜了身体的酸痛，爬起来之后狠狠地踢了光一的小腿一下然后去厨房做点简单的料理。被踹了一脚的光一也很快醒过来，衣服也不穿的就迷迷糊糊跟着套着他的衬衣的刚进了厨房。

知道耍起无赖的光一最难对付，刚干脆也不去管他自顾自的烧菜，任由光一像是无尾熊一样抱着他的腰跟着他走来走去。

“你去之前就跟我报告过了，然后呢？”

“长濑说，他之前跟你说过我让他帮相田静买吉他........”

刚把目光从食材上移开，看向把脑袋搭在他肩膀上的光一，对方的刘海放下了遮住了眼睛，但是他不难感受到光一身上有些低落的情绪。

“你要是要解释，那就真的像有什么一样了。”调皮的吐吐舌头之后又接着说下去“光一，那些都过去了，我都不在意了，你干嘛还要耿耿于怀呢。”

身后的光一沉默了半晌，在刚关掉味增汤的火之后才又接着说下去。

“我知道你不在意这些了，可是我还是想跟你说。”

“即便在我没看清自己的内心的时候，即便在我以为我没有那么喜欢你的时候，我也只喜欢你一个人。”

“刚，我爱你。”

刚眨了眨眼，因为感动而氤氲上来的雾气让他有些看不清光一的表情——他想把他现在看到的一切铭刻在脑海中，即便很多年后他都会想起今天堂本光一说我爱你时候的神情，那种专注与深情，如同冬日里暖阳，一点一点驱散曾经笼罩在心头的阴影，直至他目之所及都是春暖花开的景象。

“我也爱你，光一。”

人都是孤独的来到这个世界上的，也有很多人是孤独的离开这个世界的。可是总有那么几个幸运儿，可以遇见那个上帝为他准备的命定之人。

刚和光一何其不同又何其相似，在遇见彼此之前他们的心都是不完整的，总是用满不在乎去遮掩自己内心对于爱的渴求。即便在他们相遇之后，也并没能在第一时间察觉到对方对自己的特殊，甚至他们用了很长的时间来抗拒这种生活的改变，像一只幼虫一样来结茧去把自己困守在过去的生活当中。

所以何其有幸，两个人能有勇气打破这个自己制造的茧去拥抱彼此。

何其有幸，还剩下漫漫余生能和你牵着手走到尽头。


	19. 番外01

番外 01

01 骏太くん的到来

pm 5:50

踩着下班点准时回到家里的堂本光一一进门，就察觉到坐在沙发上抱着玩偶的刚用一种非常热烈的目光看着自己。

可爱是可爱啦，但是突然这样他会有点后背发凉。

“怎么了？”

凑过去讨了一个吻之后，堂本光一一边解着领带一边打算先去卧室换个衣服。

“浴室里水已经放好咯，家居服放在旁边的柜子上，洗发露用完之后买了新的在柜子里，入浴剂我也帮你放好了。”

“……啊，谢谢。”

搭在浴室门把手的手最终还是放下了，光一绕过沙发坐在刚身边，连人带玩偶一起抱进怀里之后亲了亲他的脸颊。

“今天不是去冈田家看小茉了么，发生什么了？”

提起冈田家刚刚出生一个月多的冈田由茉，刚果然露出了非常柔软的神色，绘声绘色的跟光一讲小茉现在会对外界事物有反应了，在她耳边摇小铃铛的话就会冲自己笑，小手的握力也变得很厉害，会握住自己的食指晃来晃去。

堂本光一不怎么喜欢小孩子也并不懂得如何和小孩子相处，第一次和刚一起去冈田家看小由茉的时候冈田还把孩子放进他怀里，那时候小由茉还软趴趴的脖子都要小心的护着，吓得堂本光一动都不敢动，自此他就对这种孱弱的生物敬而远之了。

所以有时候他会庆幸自己遇见的对的人是刚，他们不会有孩子，所以他也不用去担心原生家庭会对自己的孩子造成的影响，就如同他那样。

这两年来刚有他宠着，有堂本老爷子堂本明美Gackt冈田夫妇甚至长濑惯着，性子比过去开朗了许多也自信了许多。可以说刚已经逐步的走出了童年时期所受到的家庭影响，只是光一就没那么幸运了，父亲可以算是被他送进了监狱，母亲回到娘家之后一直不愿意再见他。刚的存在可以让他把内心的阴暗面压到最深处，可是那些曾经受到过的伤害毕竟摆在那里，是永远不可能消失的。

光一就这么沉默着听刚跟他讲，他很享受这种两个人独处的平淡又温馨的时光，但是刚的下一句话却让他几乎觉得自己耳朵出了问题。

“呐，光一，我们去领养一个孩子好不好？”

“……刚，这可不是一时冲动的事情哦。”

堂本光一曾经的人生计划里，这个时候他就该有一个继承人了，也正因如此两年前他和刚才那么痛苦的彼此折磨过，因而他现在听到孩子的话题，甚至不太想继续下去。可是看着刚亮晶晶的眼睛里的期待，他又没办法直接把拒绝的话说出口，只好选择了一个折中的说法。

“其实我之前就有这样的想法了，而且也不是说你同意了我们就立刻去孤儿院领养一个，当然是要慢慢接触，孤儿院那边也肯定要考察很多东西啊。”

那是在小由茉出生的时候，刚陪着冈田一起等在产房门外，饶是他认识冈田准一这么多年，他都从来没见过冈田露出那样的表情——他抱着怀里刚刚出生的小baby，像是捧着珍宝一样，又忍不住好奇的用指尖轻轻碰孩子的脸。冈田准一虽然性子温和，但是记忆力里刚还真没见到他哭过，可是那天年轻有为的警察把孩子交给护士安顿好疲惫的妻子之后一个人躲在角落里边傻笑边抹眼泪。

刚看着他那个样子，忽然觉得内心柔软的一塌糊涂。

然后就非常非常的想拥有一个孩子，他和光一的孩子。

他当然知道生理上来说他们两个人不会有孩子，可是刚很看重人与人之间的缘分而不是血缘，如果他们两个人在孤儿院遇到了他觉得很有缘的孩子，那对他来说就足够了。

这件事情最终因为堂本光一的沉默以对而搁置了下来，刚知道对于光一来说接受一个人踏入他的生活不是容易的事情，他虽然有心改变，但也不想逼他，日子还长，总可以一点一点慢慢来。

不过刚现在念大三，选择了服装设计的科目让他的时间变得自由灵活了许多，再加上光一晚回来的日子会提前发讯息给他，刚在跟做了社会新闻记者的相田静了解了一点相关内容之后，选择了学校附近的一家孤儿院去做义工。

这件事情没跟光一讲，刚不想才跟他说了这件事情就给光一这么大的压力，等他学会了怎么照顾孩子之后再跟光一提这件事情也不晚，至少让他的恋人做一个良好的心理准备。

孤儿院里有一个和刚同龄的工作人员，是个女孩子，相处起来觉得大大咧咧的但是对孩子们却异常的细心和温柔，和刚也很有共同的话题聊，没多久两个人就成了关系很不错的朋友。

“刚，拜托啦，我知道跟别人撒谎是我不对，可谁让她们一直嘲笑我没有谈过恋爱，哎呀就这一次你陪我一起去嘛。”

筱原友惠这个不达目的誓不罢休的劲头让刚很无奈，左思右想的那天自己刚好也有空，看对方这么可怜的样子帮她一次就帮她一次吧。

当天筱原友惠还特意准备了情侣装，刚心说我跟我正牌恋人都还没试过穿情侣装呢，但实在对筱原友惠半点办法都没有，只好老老实实的穿了衣服陪她去见上京来找她玩的老家亲友。

本来这些天光一正忙着谈一个企划案，总是到深夜才回家，有一天甚至直接留宿到了公司。所以刚也没提前跟光一打招呼，放学之后就直接到了跟筱原友惠约定的地点。

“刚君，这边这边。”

刚一走出地铁站，就看到穿着和自己同款T恤的友惠正挽着另一个女孩子的手，身边还站着一个女孩子，筱原友惠正向自己挥着手。

说实话刚不太擅长应付女孩子，本来他就怕生，再加上筱原友惠的两个地元朋友一直在不断的打量着他，这目光实在让人不怎么舒服。不过看着筱原友惠也有点尴尬的，在买东西的间歇冲自己抱歉的笑笑，刚也就实在找不到什么理由生气了，只好认命的陪着三个女孩子在商业街一路吃吃喝喝，顺便还承担了付钱跟拎东西的工作。

这一逛就逛到了夜色降临，筱原友惠才好说歹说的要带两个女孩子去定好的酒店，刚才得以脱身。

夕阳在西边一点点沉下去，街道两边的灯板就一点点亮起来，这样的氛围让刚也生出了有点懒洋洋的心情来，干脆也不急着回家了，悠悠闲闲的插着口袋在路边散步。

心里还盘算着过了这段日子等光一不忙的话时候，想要带他去孤儿院看看，他现在在孤儿院里有一个特别喜欢的孩子，他是在刚才进去孤儿院做义工的那天被送进孤儿院的，于是筱原友惠就手把手的交他怎么照顾孩子。那孩子现在才刚两岁多，被送进孤儿院的时候身上唯一写着字的就是他的奶瓶上写着骏太，所以孤儿院登记的时候就写了这孩子的名字是骏太。

刚觉得他和骏太特别的有缘分，不仅是因为时间上的巧合，那孩子长得和他小时候还有几分相似，心里不免的就又多喜欢了几分。加上那孩子是刚被送进孤儿院，有些不合群又有些环境突然改变导致孩子的不适应，刚就自告奋勇的答应院长多陪陪骏太。

心里这么想着事情步子就不由得慢下来，等刚反应过来的时候，才发现有一辆黑色的车子一直跟在他的身侧。

“yara？”

开车的是屋良，即便透过暗色的车窗玻璃。他也能看到后排的光一脸色不是很好。刚有些奇怪的皱了皱眉，跟屋良问了好之后拉开车门坐进了后座。

堂本光一抿了抿嘴并没有出声，只是扯了扯脖子上的领带朝着刚的方向挪了挪。刚干脆也不说话了，任由屋良开着车到了现在光一公司的地址。

“因为明天一大早光一先生还要开会，所以今天就在公司休息了。”眼看着堂本光一牵着刚的手也不说话，屋良只好硬着头皮帮光一解释，“那光一先生，刚君，我就先走了。”

“嗯，路上小心哦。”

然后两个人就一起手牵手上了电梯，光一的公司占据了最顶上三层，而光一的办公室在最顶层面向街道的一边。最初公司落成的时候刚来过，因而他现在也可以按照自己的记忆走到光一的办公室，摁亮灯之后整个宽敞又豪华的办公室就映入眼帘，还没等刚迈开步子，牵着他的手的光一就又摁灭了电灯。

牵着他的手也猛然收紧起来。

下一秒光一就放开了刚的手，揽着他的腰把脑袋埋进刚的肩窝。还没等刚开口，就感觉到光一开始撕扯他身上这件衣服，侧颈也被他咬的有点痛。

刚这下也大概猜到了光一在闹别扭，两年前的话他大概会手足无措又委屈的挣扎，但现在他只是稍微侧开脑袋任由光一毫无章法的亲吻着他，然后在对方的动作渐渐的柔和下来之后，才伸出手轻轻的拍了拍光一的后背。

“怎么了？”

一片黑暗里刚看不到光一的表情，但是这不妨碍他能感觉到光一有些低落的情绪。

“我看到了。”

果然。

刚叹了口气。

“所以光一你不信任我吗？”

肩膀上也挨了一口，光一收紧了抱着他腰的双手，“我只是，很讨厌很讨厌那个画面。”

“你是我一个人的。”

那个刚和同龄的女孩子走在一起的画面，即便两个人穿着情侣装，光一也还不至于真的以为两个人有什么，但是他依然非常讨厌这个外人看来很登对的画面，就好像不断的提醒着他两个人17岁的年龄差，不断的提醒着他两个人一起外出的时候让别人产生的误解。

刚有点无奈又有点害羞的笑了笑，庆幸黑暗里光一看不到他因为这句话而有点发红的脸。他回抱住光一，凑过去亲了亲对方。

“光一桑闹别扭的样子真可爱。”

然后嘴巴就被堵住了，光一搂着他的脖子不断吸允着刚的嘴唇，另一只手也伸进了刚的后背里来回揉捏着腰上的软肉。

算起来两个人也有段时间没有做过了，所以即使地点不太对劲刚还是很动情的揽住光一的脖子微微抬起头来迎合着这个吻。手臂向下抱住光一的腰的时候还在想着这个家伙又瘦了，回头要记得做点好吃的给他补补。

刚知道光一办公室里有方便他工作忙不完时留宿的一间休息室，地方不大里面也只有一张单人床，但非要凑合一下也不是不可以。

但是很明显他在这件事情上没有和他一贯默契的恋人达成一致，光一搂着他的背凭靠着对于办公室布局的熟悉带着他在黑暗的办公室里向边缘移动，等刚意识到的时候，光一已经拉开了落地玻璃窗的窗帘。

窗外的霓虹灯照进来，让屋子里稍微有了些亮光，一开始刚是背靠着玻璃的，身体的火热隔着T恤触碰到冷冰冰的玻璃让他忍不住瑟缩了一下，接着就听到光一低沉的笑声。

“第一次看到这个玻璃窗我就想这么干了。”

身上的T恤是被扯下来的，刚清楚的听到布料被撕裂的声音，有些无奈的想这家伙果然还在闹别扭，只能回头跟友惠说抱歉了。

接着就没有余裕想其他有的没的的事情，光一今天显得很急躁，顶着刚靠在玻璃上之后就一边半强迫着刚仰着头和他接吻一边伸手解开了刚的皮带，灵巧的手指隔着内裤力道合适的揉捏着刚的性器，很快就感觉到棉质内裤的前段完全湿掉了。

即便外面是五光十色的霓虹灯，照进屋子里的光亮也很有限，刚并不能太清楚的看到光一的表情，但就是这样交错的光线中他所看到的抿着唇撩拨着自己身体的光一，简直性感的惊人。

于是刚伸出手，先是搭在了光一的锁骨上，接着因为常年弹吉他而带着薄茧的指尖一点一点向下滑，在乳首上停住来回的揉捏之后，又向下一句来到光一的小腹，再接着隔着西装裤摸上了光一高昂的下身。

“光一先生看起来积攒了很多呢。”

自从长岛去世之后，刚对光一的称呼就从光一先生变成了光一，这也算是象征着两个人结束了过去的情人关系变成了真正意义上对等的恋人。不过因为刚本来就是年下的一方，所以常常在情事中撩拨光一的时候还是喜欢叫他［光一先生］。

这句话很明显收到了成效，本来还有闲心思慢慢做前戏的堂本光一明显呼吸一沉，手下即可扯掉了刚现在身上唯一的遮蔽物，手指弯曲将刚的性器握在手里来回的揉搓，不断的吸允着刚的侧颈和肩膀，试图让自己的恋人尽快到达高潮。

“呐，tsuyo，你知道我每天从这里看出去的是怎样的风景吗？”

在刚还没反应过来这句话是什么意思的时候，就感觉到自己的身体被光一反转了过来变成了趴在玻璃窗上的姿势，恐高加上有可能被别人窥视的羞切让刚立刻在光一手里泄了出来，颤抖着的身体散发着火热的温度，连身下的玻璃都开始一点点变热起来。刚趴在玻璃上被迫看着窗外的风景，手掌压在光滑的玻璃上想找到一个着力点都没办法，虽然知道是非常牢固的钢化玻璃但依然忍不住担心它会碎掉的恐惧感，再加上刚刚经历过高潮，生理性的眼泪充满着刚圆滚滚的眼睛，他稍微回过头去看光一，眼神里充满了乞求。

“不要……不要在这里做……”

“我一直，一直都很想让你看看哦，这里望出去的风景。”

光一却像没听到他说的话一样，沾着精液的手在小穴周围按压着，然后试探性的伸进去一根手指，因为过度的紧张刚的身体非常的紧绷，一根手指的进出都非常困难。

光一这才停下来，安抚似的亲亲刚的耳根。

“乖，把你自己交给我，不会有问题的。”

放弃直接做扩张之后，光一的手指在刚的大腿之间来回的抚摸，甚至伸出指甲来在刚的大腿根轻轻搔刮着，惹得趴在玻璃上的刚一阵一阵颤抖，才发泄过的性器也颤颤微微的有些抬起头来。

光一这才重新开始试着把手指伸进刚的后穴，不断的屈伸着手指试图摸到刚身体内的某一点，直到能够伸进去三根手指的时候，某一点上他突然感觉到刚的膝盖一软，软绵绵的呻吟声也随之响起。

“……呜呜……kochan……那里……再深一点……呜”

趴在玻璃上的刚已然没办法靠自己的力量站直，玻璃上有没有着力点，只能靠光一扶着他的腰，沉浸在情欲里的人不断的摆动着腰部想得到更大的快感，说着自己平时绝对说不出口的那些话。

光一这时才把手指抽出来，将自己忍耐多时的性器抵在刚的后穴上磨蹭了几下，听到刚不乐意的哼唧了几声之后，抬起手臂扣住刚扒在玻璃上的手，一口气贯穿了刚的身体。

光一的每一下抽插都像是要穿透刚的身体，他趴在玻璃上其实已经被欲望折磨的没办法睁大眼睛看清外面，但是意识里还知道自己是趴在顶层玻璃窗上，所以下意识的就害怕这样猛烈的动作会撞破玻璃，光一的动作越激烈，刚就越忍不住绷紧身体，因此后穴死死的绞着光一的欲望，让身后的男人不停的发出满足的叹喟。

到最后刚是真的一点力气都没有了，身后的男人在他身体里射了一次之后都没有休息多久就开始了下一轮进攻，刚的膝盖微曲着根本没办法承受自己身体的重量，骶骨也因为一直蹭在玻璃上而有些发胀的疼，光一把他压在玻璃窗上却好像一点也不知道满足一样。

刚努力的睁开眼睛，被泪水充满了的眼睛看向窗外的霓虹灯都觉得好像连成了一条，他的额头抵在玻璃上，身后人的每一下抽插都让他感觉到被拥有的快感——那是一种就好像即便现在这块玻璃碎掉两个人真的没命了也无所谓的感觉。

光一最后的几下抽插简直像要把他吞进肚子里，刚几乎是边哭着边迎来了这次高潮，接着就感觉光一的性器在自己的身体里喷射出一股热流。

这才被转过来可以看着光一的脸，刚抬起已经软绵绵的手臂搭在光一的肩膀上，整个人的体重都靠在光一身上，喘着气刚刚一直在呻吟哭叫的嗓音现在还很沙哑。

“我刚刚想……要是玻璃碎掉我掉下去的话……我这辈子都不要原谅你。”

情事过后的光一明显心情好了许多，笑吟吟的把刚横抱起来亲了亲他湿漉漉的额角，

“我要是拽不住你的话，就和你一起掉下去。”

明明该是开玩笑的话，偏偏这个男人漂亮的眼睛里满是认真和温柔。

刚没搭话，却低下头在黑暗里偷偷抿嘴笑了起来。

休息室里有浴室，但只是非常简陋的一个淋浴头，毕竟自从搬到这里办公，光一大概只有一次或者两次留宿过，只要不过零点他都还是想回家睡觉，哪怕只能轻手轻脚的爬上床抱抱已经熟睡的刚也让他觉得幸福。也就是屋良细心，至少该准备的沐浴用品都还备着。刚自己是一点力气都没有了，但是洗澡又是必须的，不高兴的撅着嘴让光一抱着他勉勉强强的洗了澡，浴袍也只有一件，光一给刚套上之后把自家脸上放在单人床上，才简单的冲了澡。

1.2宽的单人床睡下两个男人多少有点勉强，但是光一把刚紧紧的搂在怀里，反而让床看起来还有些余裕。

“友惠酱……就是你今天看到的那个女生，是我在孤儿院认识的。”

“孤儿院？”

感觉到搂着自己的怀抱又紧了一些，刚干脆把所有的事情都和光一讲了，从他看着由茉出生到动了想收养孩子的心思，再到他去孤儿院做义工，一直负责照顾的孩子……接着沉默下来，等待着光一的反应。

黑暗里他看不清光一点上到底是怎样的神情，可是男人说话的声音带着一如既往的沉稳和令他安心的温柔。

“带我去看看吧，孤儿院的孩子们。”

孤儿院比光一想象的要干净整洁也温馨许多，孩子们按照年龄的大小被分在了不同的区域和房间，由刚负责照顾的那个孩子骏太君在靠着老师宿舍比较近的位置。

光一一见到那孩子就明白筱原友惠为什么把他介绍给刚了——那双圆滚滚的眼睛和刚太像了。而且不仅仅是眼睛无关，五官更是有些相似，光一想这样子的话大概孩子和领养人之间会有一种亲切感，更有利于领养的成功。

他们两个人进去的时候正是孤儿院的手工课时间，骏太君的年龄还小，筱原友惠只是给了他几只蜡笔让他在白纸上自己画图。比起别的孩子在互相乱闹让友惠管得了这个管不了那个，骏太的确看起来不太合群，只是一个人坐在小角落里默默的拿着画笔在白纸上涂涂画画，偶尔抬起头来小脸上毫无波澜的扫过周围的孩子，又露出有些失望的神色来。

光一收紧了放在口袋里的手。

他像是看到了小时候的自己，孤独的，不合群的，却又期待着有谁能来给自己关怀。

那个时候是长岛一直照顾着自己，陪他玩儿抛接球，瞒着父母带他去看棒球比赛，给他讲睡前故事……现在长岛已经不在了，临去世前他最挂念的最不放心的人还是自己。刚和他说过，长岛先生辞世前的那段时间说的每一句话几乎都和他有关，他在担心没有他的照顾他的先生能不能过好以后的每一天，他在挂念经历了这种种之后他的先生能不能再次敞开心扉的拥抱这个世界。

光一的目光一直看着骏太，脑海里回放的全是他小时候的记忆。他没能好好地回报长岛先生，那自己是不是可以将长岛曾经对待自己的全心全意的照料，传递给这孩子呢。

他不知道，他真的不知道。

那孩子目光转向了他，接着定在他身边的刚身上，一直波澜无惊的表情变了，小孩子眯起眼睛来露出可爱的不得了的笑容，在胸前小幅度的朝着刚挥了挥手。而自己身边的刚，抬起手臂很大力的挥了挥作为回应。

一直紧绷着的身体慢慢的放松了下来，光一看着身边人的笑容，忍不住抿唇露出了一个非常非常轻的笑容。

然后他开了口。

“刚，我们带那孩子回家吧。”


	20. 番外02

番外（KK）02

刚，你愿意和我结婚吗？

堂本刚本来只是出门去了趟他导师的办公室确认自己这次设计的题目，回到教室的时候刚走到门口就听到了悉悉索索的声音。于是他从口袋里掏出了手机看了看，下午三点应该是教室里拼命赶工的大家最疲惫的时候，往常都恨不得躺在桌子上只有手在动，今天出了什么事能让大家叽叽喳喳在讨论？

这么想着他推开了教室的门，教室里就突然安静下来，所有人的目光都集中在他身上。堂本刚有些莫名其妙的皱起眉头，下意识的看向了自己的座位——因为是在做学期末的设计，桌子是非常随意的摆放着的，刚的座位在进门的右手侧边边角角的位置——然后就看到了坐在那里正一本正经的看着自己的图的堂本光一。

这身打扮像是从家里来的，身上穿着件简单的棉衬衣，暗红色的厚外套搭在堂本刚的座椅上，人坐在另一个凳子上的堂本光一似乎半点也没感觉到教室里气氛的变化，专心致志的看着刚画了一半的作品。然后在刚打算迈步走进教室的时候心有灵犀的抬起头，冲自己的恋人露出笑颜。

“我等你好久了。”

“我去老师办公室了，你怎么过来了？”

知道他这帮同学看过来的目光纯粹就是八卦，刚也就并不在意的迈不过去，伸手帮光一整理了他的衣摆，而后自然地坐在了自己的位置上，任由堂本光一在自己坐下之后把凳子又朝他的方向挪了挪。

“送骏太去幼稚园之后回公司处理了点事情，想着也不知道你几点能结束就过来了。”

“我在骏太的幼稚园下课之前结束不了，刚刚导师给我提了点意见，大概又得熬到晚上了。”

堂本刚的大学生活就是典型的平时很清闲一到期末就火葬场，每学期的集中设计都如同高考，一个班会被分到一间大教室里让这帮人完成设计作业，导师只会偶尔给点意见但每次逢开口必然加班加点的赶工。

“没事，我让yara到四点去幼稚园接骏太，发个信息给他让他把孩子带过来就好了。”

堂本刚心里就明白堂本光一过来这一趟是担心他一个人下午就不吃饭了，心里觉得温暖的同时也有点小小的无奈——少吃一顿饭又不是什么大事情，哪就值得特地跑到学校来一趟了。

“那你在这儿坐着吧，我得抓紧时间把这点内容修改一下。”

把自己的保温杯递给光一，刚就埋头在自己的设计里不再跟旁边的人说话了。他一认真起来就是这样的状态，除非有人对着他的耳朵大声喊他否则周围发生什么他都毫无察觉的。

不过因为今天堂本光一头一次在他工作的场合出现，刚多少还是觉得有些不一样。他们两个人之间有一个不言而喻的默契，就是两个人都不参与到对方的事业之中去，在家里他们也不会谈论公司的事务和学校的学习，这样才能有一个平等的沟通环境。偶尔刚也会去光一的公司，光一也会来刚的学校，但那就只是待一小会儿，等待对方结束手头的事情就一起离开。

堂本刚难得的在画图的时候走了神，手里还拿着笔但眼神已经落到了堂本光一身上，本来坐在自己身边打手机游戏的人已经被旁边自己的一个同学搭了话，这会儿两个人正组队打游戏呢。

“光一桑好厉害呀，等等我再叫一个同学一起组队打。”

刚看着表情严肃一本正经的盯着手机屏幕手指灵活的操作着的光一，偷偷笑了起来，被在校大学生崇拜了自己还挺乐的，虽然这种笑容基本上只有他察觉得到，不过也的确是露出了笑意。

看着光一呆在这里还有事情做，堂本刚也没打扰他，重新专心于自己的设计图纸。这应该是他毕业之前最后一次大作业了，等到过完新年就要开始准备毕业设计的内容了。

屋良带着骏太过来是四点半的时候，小家伙先是把脑袋探进教室里，确认了自己父亲的位置之后也不等屋良带他，飞快地迈着小短腿抱住了刚的腿。

“刚papa我放学啦。”

刚本来正专心的在绘图，孩子年纪虽然小这一下撞过来力气却不小，他又没什么防备手里握着的铅笔立刻在快画好的图纸上留下一道笔痕。一边坐着的光一一只手还握着手机，另一只手已经及时的扶住了刚的后腰防止他跌倒。

“骏太。”

光一沉着脸叫儿子的名字，小家伙也知道自己不应该这样，把小脑袋埋在刚的腿后面哼哼唧唧的不肯抬起来。

“好了，光一爸爸又没真的凶你，只是怕你摔倒嘛。”

叹了口气的刚放下手里的画笔，向后伸手把儿子从自己身后牵出来，抱他坐在自己的座位上之后接过屋良手里的小书包，从里面取出骏太的保温杯倒了小半杯水递给他。

“我们下午吃什么呀？”

眼看着刚papa站在自己这边，捧着水杯的骏太晃着腿看向刚，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的好不可爱。

刚这两天都在忙着他的设计，早上早早就从家里出来，晚上又很晚才回去，光一这边工作也不清闲，孩子几乎都是屋良在带着。这会儿好不容易两个爸爸都在，小家伙小口地喝着水特别的开心讨论着晚饭的事情。

“我订了烤肉，yara说昨晚你说想吃烤肉，但因为太晚了就没带你去？”

光一接过骏太喝完水的杯子收起来，看着小家伙跟刚相似的那双眼睛透露出欢喜鼓舞来，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋。

“等忙完了这段时间，就带你出去玩，我们去海边冲浪好不好？”

收养骏太这大半年来光一也渐渐摸索出了跟孩子相处的办法，虽然他没有和刚那样和骏太的关系特别好，但是父子两个人相处的也算是融洽。光一其实不怎么喜欢小孩子，但既然决定了要收养骏太，他就开始学着如何成为一个合格的父亲。骏太跟刚更亲一点他也没有觉得吃味，毕竟即便是小孩子也能准确的分辨出谁更发自内心的对自己好，这点上他的确比不过自然而然的就好像迈入了父亲角色的刚。

“海边？就像长濑叔叔给我看的照片那样的？”

小家伙一听这个就来了兴趣，上次长濑度假回来给一家三口送纪念品的时候给骏太看了他度假的照片，上面的大海沙滩可让从来没出过远门的骏太羡慕不已。但是这个小家伙极少跟两个爸爸提什么要求，又一直要去幼稚园上学，这件事情就没被提起来过。

“对呀，骏太是想去澳大利亚还是夏威夷呀？”

“你别随便开空头支票给他，还这么小怎么跑得了那么远？”

一听刚papa的意思是不让他去，骏太赶紧去牵刚的手，湿漉漉的大眼睛看着刚，“骏太可以的。”

“刚，他都快三岁了，大不了我们租架私人飞机过去嘛。他开心不就好了，刚好忙过了这阵子一家人去放松一下。”

堂本·我有钱我任性·光一毫不在意的摆摆手，立刻换来儿子的欢呼。

看着骏太开心的样子，刚只好任由两个人开始构想美好的假期生活，小家伙坐在椅子上一只手搭在光一的膝盖上叽叽喳喳说个不停，光一就笑着看着他时不时的解释给他听——这次是那种谁都看得出来的笑颜了。刚笑了笑低着头用橡皮仔细的擦掉刚刚被骏太那一撞划出来的那一道铅笔痕迹，耳朵却还留心听着父子俩的对话。

不过最后去吃烤肉的也不只是一行四人，之前跟光一一起打游戏的男生平日里跟刚关系也不错。满教室的同学看着小家伙兴奋的讲着幼稚园里发生的事情而光一和刚自然地给着回应，明明是在自己的教室里偏偏有一种误闯进了别人家客厅的感觉。那个男生就凑到刚跟前，问既然你对象难得来学校一趟，不考虑请我们吃个饭嘛。

他们之前都或多或少的听说过刚有个年长他不少岁数的男朋友，有的人也在光一来学校时打过照面，不过这么近距离的接触还是头一次。再加上因为刚和骏太都在，光一也没了平时拒人千里之外的气场，这也让刚的同学们在吃完了狗粮之后还有胆子要两个人请客吃饭了。

因为有小孩子在场，这顿饭大家也没有点酒，但是气氛却相当的好。刚刚在教室里听着两个人对话连大气儿都不敢喘的同学们终于找到了发泄的地方，一人一句的调侃两个人，哪怕光一比在座的大家都年长不少，也是好汉难敌四手，被一帮大学生调侃的两个人坐在一起只剩下傻笑的份。

——来来来我们以茶代酒感谢光一桑请我们吃饭！

——光一桑你们什么时候结婚呀？我们可是离毕业没剩几个月了。

——嗨呀结婚了还得请我们去呀，我还可以帮你们两个人设计礼服呢。

——人家刚君成绩比你好好不好，还要得着你动手？

……

回到公寓的停车场的时候，骏太都已经在儿童安全座椅上安静的睡着了，光一把自己的公文包交给刚，然后伸手把熟睡的儿子抱进怀里，两个人一起肩并肩向电梯间走去。

“刚啊，我觉得他们说的很有道理。”

“诶？”

一手拿着公文包，一手摁电梯的刚还没反应过来自己的恋人在说什么，有点迷糊的眨了眨眼睛。

“结婚的事情。”

电梯平稳的上升着，灯光下堂本光一的眼睛黑亮黑亮的，深情的看向刚。

“拿毕业证之前，先去提交结婚登记怎么样？”

“……作为求婚的话，光一先生你这说法真是糟糕透了。”

话是这么说，语气里却是藏不住的笑意，转过身开门的动作更是暴露了刚发红的耳根。

“比起说法，当然是心意更重要啊。”

“才不要呢，忙碌了一天才吃过下午饭的晚上，突然就被抱着孩子的男朋友求婚了什么的……听起来就糟透了好嘛。”

“就是要普通的日子才好……因为和你在一起的每一个普通的日子对我来说都很重要啊。”

“话说的再好听，没有钻戒都不可能答应你的。”

“有钻戒就可以吗？”

“别想了，珠宝店早就关门了。”

因为骏太已经睡着了，两个人都压低了声音，一边你一言我一语地讨价还价，一边默契的一起帮儿子换上睡衣铺好床铺盖好被子打开小夜灯再关上房门。

“你先去洗澡吧，忙了一天早点睡。”

“嗯。”

刚是在擦头发的时候被光一从身后抱住的，他稍微向后靠了靠，把重心交给身后恋人宽厚的胸膛，手上还擦拭着搭在肩膀上的头发。

“刚刚结婚的话题……”

“嗯？”

“戒指。”

以为对方在开玩笑的刚稍微低下头，就看到光一手上打开的戒指盒，相当花哨的设计再加上那颗大尺寸的钻石，让戒指在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“你是会变魔术吗，哪里来的戒指？”

光一轻笑，然后亲了亲刚光洁的侧颈。“三年前买的。”

接着他松开搂着刚的手，面对着刚郑重的单膝下跪，将戒指盒举在恋人眼前，语气温柔而沉稳，可仔细听还是能感受到一丝紧张。

“在你18岁的时候我就想把这枚戒指交给你，只是那时候我还不知道我有多爱你。刚，我不是一时起意，从收养骏太的时候我就在思考这个问题。我比你大17岁，这意味着我比你先面对老去，甚至死亡。有时候我会想，在你21岁的时候就向你求婚，在你21岁的时候就预定你今后的人生，对你来说是不是不公平。或者我也会想，我们早已习惯彼此在一起的生活，我们也有了一个儿子，填不填那张结婚申请书又有什么不一样。”光一稍微的低下头注视着珠宝盒里的戒指，目光深邃。他当初是满怀着兴奋与欣喜准备的这枚戒指的，然而面对的却是空无一人的房间，如今他能将这枚戒指亲手交给刚，比起当初的欣喜兴奋，当下他只感觉到内心无比的满足而平静。“在思考了这些问题之后，我有了结论。我想和你结婚，想在法律上成为你的合法伴侣，想成为你的家人，想以后和你共同面对死亡。”

“刚，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

在遇见堂本光一之前，堂本刚幻想过无数种的以后的人生。但在遇见堂本光一以后，他的人生就只剩下一种理想状态——就是与这个人手牵手去走剩下的路。

他跪坐在单膝跪地的光一面前，向他郑重的伸出自己的左手，然后眯着眼睛笑起来。

“呐，旦那さん，以后还请多多指教。”

要带骏太出国玩儿的事情定下来之后就把所有需要准备的事情交给屋良了，刚这边学校的事情倒是一周左右之后就结束了，只是光一因为公司的一个突发情况忙了有整整一个星期。刚除了每天帮他和屋良做饭然后盯着他们按时吃饭也帮不上别的什么忙，眼看着光一累得脸色都不太好了也只能干着急，本来说好在家休整两天再出门，光一又说左右要出门不如早点走，到了那边也一样可以休息。

家族旅行到最后成行的时候不仅一家三口，冈田和静也一起带着孩子来了，小由茉现在一岁多了，正是学说话刚能走对什么都充满了好奇的时候。但是因为孩子年龄还小，夫妇两个人也不敢带她去太远的地方，这次刚好光一这边租了私人飞机，两家人就一起出行了。

这可让本来就兴奋不已的骏太更开心了，他现在最喜欢的事情就是跟妹妹对话，其实小由茉会说的话还不多呢，走起路来摇摇晃晃的牵着骏太的衣角小小声的叫哥哥，骏太心里别提多乐意了。

上飞机之后没多久光一就睡着了，刚仔细的给他盖上毛毯，然后抱着骏太一起跟由茉玩。

“刚爸爸，我们不能把由茉接到我们家去吗？”

“那你小准叔叔是要跟你拼命的，你看我们家是三个人，小准叔叔家也是三个人，这可是不能变的。”

骏太有些困扰的捏捏自己的下巴，然后得意的看向刚。

“那还不简单嘛，我可以用光一爸爸和小准叔叔换，由茉来我们家光一爸爸去他们家。”

小家伙为自己的［解决办法］兴奋不已，刚无奈的捏了捏他的鼻子，“小没良心的，你怎么不想是谁说要带你出来玩的？没有光一爸爸谁带你出来呀？”

骏太伸出手握住小由茉的手，把自己的脸颊贴在妹妹的脸颊上。

“可是我喜欢妹妹嘛。”

“那难道你不喜欢光一爸爸吗？”

“也喜欢。”小家伙眨了眨圆滚滚的大眼睛，点点头，“可是光一爸爸都不会给骏太读睡前故事……光一爸爸喜欢骏太吗？”

刚心下了然，经过这半年的磨合，光一已经能担负起父亲的大部分责任，但他本身就不习惯和人太过亲近，即便对方只是个小孩子。对光一来说，跟骏太睡在一张床上把他抱在怀里读故事书，确实是有点为人所难了。

“可是骏太的故事书是光一爸爸去买的呀，骏太最喜欢的那本绘本还是光一爸爸特地托人从国外带回来的呢，这样还不能说明光一爸爸喜欢骏太吗？”

“每个人表达喜欢的方式都不一样，爸爸也喜欢小由茉，但爸爸就不会说要把她接进家里对不对。光一爸爸不是不喜欢骏太，他只是不擅长表达而已，你仔细的想，每次出门玩你睡着的时候，是不是都是光一爸爸把你抱回家的？”

小家伙仔细想了想，然后咧开嘴笑起来用力的点了点头。

“我明白了……因为光一爸爸是笨蛋，所以骏太要自己理解他。”

小孩子的思维里是不太懂得什么叫做不擅长表达，简单来讲就只能是笨蛋这种直白的词汇了。刚摸摸儿子的脑袋，想想光一有时候给骏太买了玩具还非要自己转交，说他是笨蛋倒也没什么问题了。

飞机到达目的地的时候已经是当地夜色降临的时候了。

光一睡得迷迷糊糊的刚睁开眼睛，就看到自家儿子站在他面前端着一杯温水。

“光一爸爸喝水。”

“……噢……哦哦……”

水还没喝进嘴里呢，骏太又拿了一杯牛奶过来。

“喝牛奶。”

“噢……好……”

“光一爸爸喝……”

“好了骏太，待会儿到了酒店就要休息了，不要让你光一爸爸喝那么多东西。”

小家伙这才消停下来，牵着刚的手乖乖的背着小书包下飞机，留下拿着水和牛奶的光一一头雾水。

屋良帮两家人定的是两个平台相连的小别墅，每一间的卧室都是套间，专门为带着年龄还小的孩子的夫妇准备的。卧室一进门先是小孩子的床，拐过弯空间较大的部分摆着双人床，两个空间直接相连着但又有一个拐角使它看起来独立一些，这样孩子夜里要是有什么情况父母也可以察觉到。

道过晚安洗漱之后时间就已经差不多该休息了，按照惯例的给骏太读了故事书之后，光一和刚就关掉了孩子房间的灯，已经在飞机上补了一觉的光一还是很疲惫，刚也就陪他一起早早睡了，原本是想第二天早点起去散散步，却没想到难得两个人同一时间入睡的安心感让刚也一觉睡到了挺晚的时候。

他醒来的时候光一还在睡，房间里也静悄悄的没有什么声音，刚猜测着大概骏太也还在睡，干脆就懒得起身了。

他面向左边支起身子，撑着脑袋打量着光一的睡颜。这家伙总是爱说着什么年龄大了，可是这张脸看起来其实也就20代后半的感觉。此刻安静的闭着眼睛，眼底下还有点乌青，唇角也有些胡茬，看得出前一段时间的疲惫确实是有些耗费心神了。刚有些心疼的伸出手摸了摸光一的脸颊，柔软的触感让他忍不住捏了捏，然后手指渐渐的下滑。光一睡觉向来崇尚自然裸睡派，此刻只盖到腹部的毯子露出他健美的身材来，刚的手指划过分明的锁骨，碰触到手感良好的胸肌上来，还坏心眼的按了按。

讲道理他是真的觉得光一的肌肉触感特别好，尤其是情事时彼此肌肤相贴，明明手掌的温度总是比他低，身上的温度总能烫得刚忍不住瑟缩。

他的指尖轻轻的划过光一线条优美的手臂肌肉，他常常被这双手臂拥抱着，亦或者情事时这双手会死死扣住他的骶骨。

早晨醒来本来就是男人最容易充满情欲的时候，更何况前面忙了有一月有余两个人都没怎么肌肤相亲过，刚这样触碰着光一赤裸的身体，脑海里又不住的冒出那些旖旎的记忆来，没多久就感觉到自己下身的蠢蠢欲动。

叫醒光一，他舍不得也害羞。

起来去卫生间解决就显得有点麻烦，刚咬了咬嘴唇，最终屈服给了情欲，他稍微的转过身背对熟睡中的光一，右手伸进自己的内裤里握住了刚刚抬头的性器，咬着自己的下嘴唇开始来回的套弄。刚闭上眼睛，一边想象着光一把自己压在身下贯穿，一边右手快速的套弄着试图得到高潮。

男人总是更了解如何取悦自己的身体，在刚即将到达高潮的时候，他轻哼出声，加快了手里的动作准备泄出来，却在下一刻感觉自己被身后的人抱住了。

“呐，tsuyo，这么欲求不满要在我身边自慰吗？”

低沉的声音透露着危险，可是已经在高潮边缘的刚也没有余裕去顾虑这些，想挣脱开光一的手继续他的动作，却没想到抓住他的手的光一用另一只手扯掉了他下身的睡裤和已经湿了的内裤。

光一侧过头亲了亲他的耳垂。

“啧，后面也湿了呢，你是想象着被我干来自慰的嘛。”

刚瑟缩了一下，临近高潮边缘却没了抚慰的性器可怜兮兮的挺着，他知道不服软光一是无论如何也不会让他进行下一步动作的。毛茸茸的小腿勾上光一的腿来回磨蹭，刚哼唧了两声试图蒙混过关。

然而光一很快就松开了他的手，亲了亲刚的嘴唇之后把盖在两个人身上的被子扯开。刚这才发现对方下身穿着睡裤，此刻侧躺着支着脑袋好整以暇的看着他。

“好了，你继续吧。”

“唔……”

被恋人撞破在他身边自慰就已经够羞耻了，刚现在简直是羞的从脸蛋红到了脚趾尖，大腿交叉着想抵抗自己的欲望，又忍不住想要往光一身上磨蹭，却没想到光一摇摇头又把他推回到原位。

“不可以噢，如果今天刚不自己做给我看的话，是不会结束的。”

两个人现在在生活的相处上是很平等的，即便在情事上也会有刚主动的时候，但是刚真的是对这种时候光一低沉着嗓音命令性的话毫无抵抗之力。再加上下身的欲望涨的生疼，刚只想尽快的发泄出来然后让光一进入他的身体。

他微微闭上眼睛，伸手握住了自己的欲望有节奏的套弄着，很快就再次沉浸在情绪当中，不停的低声念着光一的名字。双腿屈起的动作让他的另一只手很容易就能触碰到后穴，性器不断的有液体渗出来顺着大腿根流下来，刚就自己扩张着已经开始收缩的小穴。

光一左手撑着自己的脑袋看着这样的恋人，脸颊红扑扑的，那双漂亮的大眼睛也因为羞耻心而紧紧闭着，身体蜷缩起来微微颤抖着，白皙的肌肤整个泛起粉红色来，黏糊糊的声音不断呻吟着，叫着自己的名字。

不够，不够，这样也还不够。他在这种情景面对这个人的时候，总是会变得特别恶劣，恨不得可以欺负的这家伙可怜兮兮的哭出来，然后再贯穿他，把自己的性器狠狠的埋在他的身体里，让他只被自己拥有着，完完全全的只属于自己一个人。

光一下意识的做了个吞咽的动作，然后低声在刚的耳朵边开口，“tsuyo的声音，可能会吵醒外间睡着的骏太噢。”

在这种时候突然听到儿子的名字，刚只感觉自己的身体猛地一凉，几乎是无意识的到达了高潮，死死咬着自己的嘴唇捂住嘴怕自己发生声音来。

然而光一却不愿意就此放过他，先是灵巧的指尖顺着刚的脊椎触碰他高潮过后敏感的身体惹得他一阵阵颤抖，接着毫不客气的压上来，吸允着刚的侧颈。

“不要……kochan……拜托……骏太在外面……”

“你小点声他不会听到的。”

感受着光一借着自己射出来的精液开始开拓自己原本就已经湿漉漉的后穴，刚简直急得要哭出来了，平时让光一随便玩儿也就算了，可是现在儿子就睡在外面，要是待会儿醒来了跑进来找他们两个人，那真的是要羞死了。

可是不论他怎么恳求，光一还是硬生生的把他高涨的欲望挤进了刚的后穴。

还不断在他耳边低声的劝诱他。

“停是不可能停下来了……tsuyo……你要是这么一直反抗声音会更吵噢……”

羞耻的眼泪顺着刚的眼角落下来，他知道光一的个性，他说不停下来就决不会停下来。刚现在简直感觉情欲和理智撕扯的快要把他扯成两半，光一下身的每一次抽插都让他被拽进欲望的深渊，但是理智又让他紧张的全身紧绷，生怕儿子真的在这个时候跑进来。

“tsuyo……唔……真紧……”

刚死死的捂着自己的嘴怕自己发出声音来，偏偏身上的滚蛋还不断的说出这样的下流话来，他只能双腿勾着光一的腰随着他的动作扭动起来，紧张的期盼着这场性爱快点结束。

也许是因为情绪的紧张，总之刚的后穴紧紧的卡着光一的性器，让光一简直感觉自己的理智早就被欲望吞没。他看着刚在情欲和焦急的双重作用下，被自己干的哭得眼睛都红的不行，可怜兮兮的抱着他的背承受着他每一下的进攻。

没有什么比这更挑起光一的情欲了。

他摁住刚的胯骨，每一次抽插都顶到最深处，不断的加快着节奏，在刚都快要晕过去的时候，终于把精液射到了刚柔软的后穴深处。

在光一还没有出来，在刚火热的后穴里感受着高潮余韵的时候，刚已经急的要赶紧推开他，酸软的手臂半点力气也没有，气的刚张嘴就在光一的肩膀上咬了一口。

然而光一只是从床上站起身，压根不给刚找衣服的机会就把他横抱起来准备往浴室走。

“堂本光一！”

看着刚圆滚滚的脸颊因为生气鼓起腮帮，光一轻笑着吻了吻恋人的唇角安抚他。

“我逗你的，四五点那会儿冈田夫妇来敲门说要去赶海，我看你睡得正香就只让他们把骏太带去了，估计吃完午饭才会回来。”

“堂本光一！”

收紧了怀里的恋人，光一眯着眼睛笑起来，又忍不住亲了亲刚已经红肿起来的嘴唇。

“谁让你这么不禁逗，刚刚那样子简直太美味了。”眼看着恋人气鼓鼓的又要咬他，光一赶紧换上了一本正经的表情，“我再怎么讲也是做父亲的人，能干出这么荒唐的事儿来吗？”

“你……还不是因为……”

“好了刚，趁那小子还没回来，我们在浴室再来一次吧！”

说好的已经是当父亲了的人呢！

被人抱在怀里毫无反抗之力的刚气鼓鼓的咬在光一的肩膀上，却又在对方呼痛之后又忍不住松开牙齿舔了舔他的齿痕，接着就被人吻住了嘴唇，又被光一拉扯着沉浸在两个人的世界里。

嘛，做父亲的人偶尔也想有私人时间嘛。


	21. 番外03

番外03

03

堂本光一捏着手上一长串的单子，满脸懵逼。

几天前大学毕业刚迈入社会没多久的堂本刚跟他说，因为工作的关系他要出国几天，骏太这一周的时间就拜托光一一个人照顾了。

堂本光一当时想也没想的就点头答应了，收养骏太这一年多来，他也渐渐习惯了如何和小孩子相处，偶尔刚在外面过夜的时候，他也能好好的照顾骏太，因而自信心爆棚的堂本光一先生压根没把这一周的时间放在眼里。

然而单子上写着的各种注意事项和采购用品看的他头晕脑胀，孩子领回家这么久他从来不知道一周要准备的东西都有这么多。

“不然你以为呢，比如说骏太这个年纪，每天都是要喝牛奶的。可以送到家里来的那个品牌他总是会喝剩下，换这个牌子就会乖乖喝完，但是为了保证新鲜度，每三天就要去买一次，他不想喝牛奶的日子你就用家里的酸奶机做成酸奶给他喝。”

这对于正在收拾着行李的堂本刚来说都是他的日课，是非常习以为常的事情。

“那……那喝奶粉不就行了？奶粉可以放……”

搜刮着自己脑海里仅有的那点知识，堂本光一进行着微不足道的反驳，话还没说完就被自家恋人毫不客气的打断了。

“我读了很多最新的营养学家的育儿指导，小孩子断奶之后最好是辅食加鲜牛奶，何况骏太这个年纪，饭做得软烂清淡一点他就可以吃，牛奶只是辅助添加营养而已。还有，绝对不可以给骏太喝碳酸饮料，小孩子喝了甜饮料就不好好喝白水了听到没有？”

事情远比光一想象的要复杂的多，都还没等到刚走的时候，他就已经被这些这一周要做的事情打败了——这比他在生意场上谈下来一个合同要难得多。

“我们打个商量，要不让骏太去冈田那儿住几天？”

这个得到了骏太君举双手双脚同意的提议在刚无声的眼神压迫之中被堂本光一自己回收了回去。

因此堂本刚走的时候，堂本光一一路送到机场，恨不得跟自家恋人一起上飞机。他现在是真的没有一点把握自己能在这一周当中安稳的带孩子。

刚先是亲了亲光一的侧脸，然后蹲下身轻轻地拍了拍骏太的肩膀。

“骏太，你光一爸爸就交给你了。”

“刚……”

“没问题，骏太会好好照顾光一爸爸的！”

“我儿子真乖。”

其实堂本骏太本来就是个相当听话的好孩子，日常基本上是刚在承担起养育孩子的责任，光一就顶多是搭把手，或是带俊太出去玩的时候会接触的比较多，像是前一个夏天一家三口出去玩，骏太吵着要潜水，刚就找了家冰淇淋店等父子两个人玩儿回来。

但是真的家里只有他们两个人之后，堂本光一甚至于感觉有点束手束脚，刚在家里的时候就像是润滑剂一样，这一下子就让父子两个人都有些不知所措。

下班把骏太从幼稚园接回来，做了饭给孩子吃，交代了要儿子把今天份额的字帖写完，堂本光一就如同完成任务了一样窝在客厅沙发里打游戏。

刚之前害怕小孩子都是有样学样的会也迷上打游戏，所以骏太在家并且醒着的时候，堂本光一是绝对不被允许打游戏的，更加不被允许可以七斜八歪坐姿不正的倒在沙发上。难得刚不在家，光一给自己倒了满满一杯的冰可乐，然后摊在沙发上杀怪。

边打还边在想，第一次遇见刚的时候对方在他眼里就是个孩子，那个时候他可没想到日后他会被刚管头管脚还乐滋滋的听话。刚答应他的求婚之后两个人就去办了手续，所以名义上现在两个人已经是合法的伴侣了，不过因为刚还在上学光一工作也比较忙，所以婚礼的事情就被搁置了。

光一还没去问过刚怎么想，不过在他心底他还是希望办一场婚礼的——哪怕仪式很简单也好，对于无法像普通的异性恋人那样递交真正的结婚届的同性恋人来说，被亲友祝福的婚礼是真的非常非常的重要。

只是刚毕业之后就投入了非常繁忙的工作，又要带孩子，压力也很大，光一直没有找到合适的时机开这个口。

堂本光一的走神并不影响屏幕里的怪一个一个被砍掉，不过下一秒他就被突然出现在他眼前的儿子吓了一跳。

“……骏太……怎么了？”

小家伙扭捏了几秒钟，小手搭在光一的胳膊上，那双酷似刚的眼睛充满期望的看向光一。

“爸爸……”另一只手指了指茶几上光一的冰可乐，“骏太也想喝。”

也许因为自己饮食不规律导致的肠胃和身体都不是很好，刚在骏太的饮食上管控的非常严格，一日三餐必须按时吃，早上会有一次牛奶或者酸奶，下午会有一次水果坚果，除此之外所有的零食都很少让他吃。甚至孩子在家的时候，他们两个大人也绝不会在饭点以外的时间吃饭，哪怕饿着肚子。别说是冰可乐了，果汁刚也只许骏太喝自己家鲜榨的。

有时候光一会觉得刚过于的谨慎了，但转念又一想他们两个人都没有照顾孩子的经验，刚不免总会觉得自己做得不够好——而他又基本上帮不到什么忙，所以就干脆遵守刚的规则。

可是现在小家伙的眼神亮晶晶的，拒绝的话在嘴边徘徊了许久，光一抬起手比了一小段距离。

“只许喝这么一点……记得要跟刚爸爸保密。”

“光一爸爸万岁！”

小家伙吸溜着杯子里的可乐，盘着腿窝在光一怀里聚精会神的看着他打游戏——光一就不免想起来，在他和刚还是二人世界的时候，他就特别喜欢打游戏的时候把刚圈在怀里，然后把下巴撑在刚的肩膀上打游戏。这种抱着喜欢的人干喜欢的事情的感觉特别好，而且对于这种游戏并不太感冒的刚会在他怀里犯困，别提多可爱了。

摸了摸怀里小家伙深咖色的头发，光一有点寂寞的想，自从有了这个小家伙之后，两个人这种黏黏糊糊的时间就少了很多。

本来他工作就忙，从前很多时候都是刚在配合他的时间表，在他忙的时候安排自己的事情，在他闲下来的时候两个人就可以一起度过。但是自从有了骏太之后，刚的生活重心就从他变成了孩子，从前跟他谈天说地的内容都变成了孩子今天怎么了怎么了诸如此类，堂本光一倒不是觉得烦，只是他不擅长这个刚也不放心交给他，就总有种被忽视了的寂寞。

“光一爸爸，骏太困了。”

“嗯，那我们去洗脸刷牙好不好？”

看看时间已经十点多了了，光一才意识到已经过了小孩子睡觉的时间，手忙脚乱的摁掉了游戏，放在口袋里的手机就响起来了。

是刚打来的视频通话。

“刚爸爸，骏太今天很乖噢，老师还表扬我了！”

电话刚刚接通，光一还没来得及说话，他怀里的骏太就努力的直起身体露出小脑袋来，揉了揉眼睛跟刚撒娇。

“骏太怎么这会儿还没睡啊？”

堂本光一扶额，他就知道刚第一句话是要问这个问题，“骏太在看光一爸爸……”

眼疾手快的捂住儿子的嘴，光一讨好似的冲屏幕里挑眉看他的刚笑笑，“我们在看电视，忘了时间，正准备去洗漱呢。”

“噢～”

拉长了的尾音透露出满满的不相信，光一瞅着自家儿子的发旋儿在大脑里思考了一万种解释，然后老老实实地承认了自己在打游戏。

“你呀……好了骏太都打哈欠了，快点带他去洗漱。”

于是手机就被撑在了洗手间的面盆旁边，光一帮站在小凳子上的骏太挤好牙膏之后，一大一小两个人就边刷牙边口齿不清的跟数千公里以外的刚聊天。

“你那边怎么样？”

“比想象中辛苦，不过还好啦毕竟难得能有机会来看这种级别的秀，心情上是很激动的。”

“要记得好好吃饭。”

“我又不是小孩子了，你才要记得每天按时让骏太吃饭。”

“骏太也不是小孩子了！”

赶紧吐掉嘴里的泡沫的小家伙立刻插了话，小脸凑过去跟最喜欢的刚爸爸说悄悄话，一边的光一笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，把洗漱用品收拾整齐。

刚那边还是白天，这个电话没法打多久，很快就收线，又重新投入到工作当中。光一给骏太穿好睡衣，把玩偶放进他怀里，就准备起身离开骏太的卧室。

“光一爸爸没有睡前故事讲吗？”

躺在床上的小家伙满脸希翼的看着光一，让人实在说不出拒绝的话来。俊太的床旁边有一个书柜，光一知道刚给骏太买的书都放在里面，因此大步流星的走过去拉开了书柜——他几乎是愣在了当下，随手拿起那些育儿手册一类的书去看，几乎每一本上面都有刚的笔记，有几本上面甚至记了密密麻麻的内容。

光一咽了咽口水，有些不是滋味的把书重新放回到书柜里。因为俊太是刚要带回来的，因为孩子领进家之后一直是刚在带也没有出过什么岔子，他好像就理所当然地认为刚可以带好孩子，甚至还跟长濑开玩笑说刚在这件事情上简直无师自通，比起正儿八经为人父母的冈田夫妇都专业。

他从来没意识到过刚在背后付出过这么多努力。

“光一爸爸？”

窝在被子里乖乖等着爸爸讲睡前故事的骏太小小声的叫了光一，才让他回过神来。

“嗯？骏太，刚爸爸每天都会给你念睡前故事吗？”

小家伙点点头，“有时候是念故事，有时候会跟骏太一起看绘本，还有时候骏太先睡着就什么都不知道啦。”

光一坐在骏太的床边，轻轻的帮骏太把被角拉好，摸了摸他的额头。他大概都记不起来了，在没认识刚之前他是一个什么样的人，如果不是遇见刚，大概他这辈子都会过那样空虚又孤独的生活吧。他其实很清楚，收养骏太这件事情，不仅仅是刚想给这孩子一个家，也是刚想给自己一个家。他的刚，即便在遭遇了许许多多的伤害之后，还依旧保持着那颗温柔的心。

他都很清楚，但是他却没能跟刚一起分担经营一个家的责任。

“光一爸爸……”

“怎么了？”

也许因为今天的光一爸爸看起来很好亲近的样子，平时都会乖乖自己睡觉的骏太眨巴眨巴眼睛，伸出小手握住了光一的手指。

“骏太今天想和光一爸爸一起睡。”

小孩子试探性的动作让光一的身体稍微的僵硬起来，但还是弯下腰把骏太从被窝里抱出来，单手抱着孩子另一只手还没忘记把他的玩偶一起带走放在了他和刚的床上。

光一不太习惯和别人肢体接触，除了刚之外，上一个和他有亲密的肢体接触的人是已经过世的长岛，而且那还是他自己小时候的事情。现在小家伙比他体温略高一些的身体窝在他的臂弯里，小脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，让光一有些不太自在。

他也很爱骏太，但是这样的亲密接触对于他来说真的是苦手。

“光一爸爸……”

他总觉得今天骏太话比平时要多，但还是在黑暗中应了声，“怎么了？”

“光一爸爸是不是不喜欢骏太？”

“怎么会……”

“可是……可是……骏太也不知道……就是这么觉得……如果是刚爸爸的话，骏太就不会这么觉得。”

光一心下了然，小孩子虽然还没有懂得很多事情不能把这些感受都完整的表达出来，但是感觉却非常的敏锐。

“骏太问刚爸爸，刚爸爸说骏太这么觉得会让光一爸爸伤心的……光一爸爸会觉得伤心吗？”

“骏太，你能把这些讲出来，光一爸爸觉得很开心。光一爸爸也还在摸索怎么样才能做一个合格的父亲，就像骏太在幼稚园学习课本上的知识一样，是没办法很快就都搞明白的。”

“我知道，跟小茉过家家的时候，骏太就是爸爸！”

“爸爸爸爸，我明天能去小茉家吗？”

提起冈田家的茉由，小家伙立刻就被转移了注意力，只记得自己的小青梅的事情。

“我们不是说好明天要去打棒球的吗？”

骏太很有运动天赋，所以堂本光一之前还一心想着要培养自家儿子去打棒球，打到退役刚好能接手家产。

本来还窝在他怀里的小家伙抱着玩偶转了个身。

“诶呀人家要去跟小准叔叔学格斗。”

对，要说堂本骏太哪一点最像他刚爸爸，莫过于对于冈田准一的依赖跟信任。刚现在也还好，但是骏太就不一样了，你要问他最崇拜的人是谁，那一定是冈田准一，然后小家伙就会掰着手指头跟你讲小准叔叔有多厉害。再加上冈田家有可爱的妹妹，有静阿姨做的小点心，骏太可是能待在冈田家一点儿都不惦记回家的事。

“冈田叔叔警局要上班的，你就不要去打扰人家了。”

“我跟小准叔叔说好了，他会带我去道馆，小茉也一起去看。”

得，自家儿子还打算先斩后奏呢。

堂本·心很塞·光一揉了揉骏太的头发，认命的接受了自家儿子对于棒球的兴趣远远低于跟着他崇拜的小准叔叔学格斗的兴趣的事实。

在刚出差这一个星期，承担了照顾孩子的重任的光一可算切身体会了其中的辛苦，不过他有认真去看刚放在柜子里的育儿手册，真真正正的开始学习如何去做一个合格的父亲，跟骏太的关系也变得亲近起来。

本来一切都迈入了正轨，他还特地去买了蛋糕来等刚回家，没成想前一天晚上光一突然觉得腹部不适，身体一直都还算不错的他也没在意，到了深夜疼得不行的时候才意识到这非得到医院去看看才行。

这几天都一直和光一一起睡的骏太当然醒来了，坐在床上看着自家爸爸捂着腹部满脸的汗，小孩子吓得不知所措，伸手趴着光一的手臂不住的问他怎么了。

光一也没法回答他自己这是怎么了，只能忍着剧痛安抚小家伙自己没事，一边伸手去拿手机打给yara。毕竟助理和以前一直在自己身边照顾自己的长岛不一样，工作以外的时间他不太打扰yara，但是事出紧急也考虑不了这么多了。

那边半夜被叫醒迷迷乎乎的压根没听明白发生了什么的屋良还以为是小孩子病了，一路踩着油门飞奔到了光一家，看着小孩子好好的而光一一脸痛苦的样子甚至都有点懵了。

等到折腾到医院做完一系列检查再挂上点滴，外面的天都已经微微亮了。光一躺在病床上，本来屋良想把骏太带回去睡觉，但是小家伙坚持要在医院里陪着爸爸，就只能任他去了。

刚是在光一的第一瓶点滴快打完的时候到医院的，舟车劳顿压根就没来得及喘口气，在机场知道光一进了医院就直接打车跑了过来。

“让你照顾儿子，你能把自己照顾进医院里。”

“诶呀急性肠胃炎也很难防治嘛。”

“就你有道理。”

倒是骏太此刻看到刚心里可算是有了着落，哇的一声就哭了出来。

“刚爸爸……光一爸爸他……光一爸爸……”

刚把手里的行李丢在一旁，赶紧把儿子抱在怀里轻声细语的安慰，告诉他爸爸没有什么事情，打完针就会好的。

好一顿劝之后小家伙才止住了哭声，毕竟是晚上没有睡好，这会儿又乖乖的睡着了，刚就拜托yara先带着他回家让他好好睡一觉，这跟着担惊受怕的也够小孩子难受的。

然后自己拿过凳子坐在了病床边，试探着摸了摸光一正在输液的右手之后，轻轻用手掌覆盖住对方有些发冷的手背。

他刚一下飞机打电话给光一是屋良接的，直到光一生病之后，他就马不停蹄的赶过来，但是真的看到躺在病床上输着液的光一的时候，刚心里有种说不上来的滋味。

一直以来都很健康的家伙突然病倒了，脸色不好的躺在床上，对于刚来说一时间有些手足无措。他跟光一一起之后，偶尔他也会身体不舒服，但好像光一总能很妥帖地把事情都处理好。而现在角色对调之后，除了满心的担心之外，他觉得似乎自己都不知道该做些什么。

两个人里是他常生病一些，从他刚认识光一到现在，他就有几次生病生得很严重的情况，那种人很脆弱的时候都是光一陪在他身边支持着他，诚然光一不能分担他的病痛，但是对方只要待在自己身边，看他有条不紊的处理事情就能让刚觉得特别安心。

因而一直觉得特别无坚不摧的人突然因为病痛露出这样苍白的脸色来，就让刚觉得特别的不知所措了。即便到今天两个人在生活中处于很平等的状态，他还是会下意识的觉得光一是特别无所不能的人，好像没有任何事情可以把他击倒。

然而对方现在因为急性肠胃炎躺在病床上。

“刚，我真的没事......嘶......是还有点痛啦但是医生说点滴全部打完就会好的。”眼看着刚露出这种要哭了的神色，光一赶紧故作轻松的摇摇头，“骏太才刚哭完你就别哭了。”

“......光一，我生病的时候你是不是也是这种感觉。”

觉得慌张，觉得无能为力，恨不能躺在那里替他承受病痛。

光一露出了淡淡的笑意，伸出手握住了刚放在床边的手，轻轻的摸了摸刚手上和他同款的婚戒，那只华丽又昂贵的钻戒最终还是被束之高台了，他和刚一起去选了一对更简洁干净的款式。

“以前你生病的时候，我总是想要是身体不好的是我该多好，要是我能替你承担所有的病痛该多好。”

“但是现在看你的表情，我又庆幸是我一直来承受这种无能为力的感觉。”

这四年刚已经长大很多了，头发换了好几种颜色之后最近又回归了黑色，无论是工作上还是接人待物，他最初遇见的少年已经长成了立派的大人。光一想，婚姻的确是和恋爱完全不同的事情，他和刚都还需要时间慢慢的去适应。

原本一直哽在喉咙却始终找不到合适的时机来说的话，当下就能非常自然的说出口。

“刚，我们办一场婚礼吧。”

————————————

即便光一和刚一开始的意思都是尽量地办一场简单的婚礼，但是既然老爷子插手了，这场婚礼还是被办得非常盛大，在曼彻斯特最好的酒店里举办了一场西式的婚礼。

所有的流程和环节都在前一天预演过，新婚夫夫两个人都没想过原来结婚是一件这么辛苦的事情，清早天刚朦朦亮的时候，就被化妆师和造型师从床上扒拉出来开始整理造型，接着要站在门口迎接宾客，而整个婚礼的环节也非常长。

唯一能聊以慰藉的是，步入婚礼礼堂的地毯的最前端是给两个人准备的长椅，虽然没有靠背，但是总归大部分的时间可以坐着进行婚礼的各项内容。

因为两个人都是男人——更何况不论哪一方的父亲都没有收到这场婚礼的邀请函，因而省却了新娘挽着父亲入场的环节，两个人穿着一黑一白的西装，一起牵着穿着小礼服西装的骏太从红毯的一头在亲友抛撒的玫瑰花瓣中慢慢走向牧师。小家伙这两天可是被各种长辈叮嘱了今天是个大日子，一定不能出任何岔子，所以骏太的小脸绷得平平的，牵着两个父亲的手大气都不敢喘，生怕自己出点什么错。走定在牧师面前的时候，光一伸出手摸了摸儿子的头顶，稍微弯下了身体。

“骏太做得很好。”

刚在一边抿唇偷笑，虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但是自从他上次出差把骏太交给光一一个人带，还偷偷跟冈田夫妇通了气让他们不许帮忙之后，骏太和光一的关系如他期待的那样变得亲密起来。而且他有注意到，自己放在骏太房间里那些认真读过的书光一也都一一看过了，在生活中光一也开始承担起照顾孩子的事情，比如现在早晨都是光一叫骏太起床的，父子两个还软磨硬泡的拉自己一起晨起散步。

“刚爸爸，以后骏太和小茉结婚也会是这样吗？”

虽然在婚礼的礼台上聊起天来有点奇怪，不过现在是老爷子致辞的时间，所以刚就稍微弯下身子小声的跟骏太讲话。

“对呀，不过小准叔叔那一关可不好过哦。”

“没事光一爸爸支持你，我们帮你搞定小准叔叔。”

“你呀，不要教坏小孩子。”

“这怎么能叫教坏小孩子呢，这是传授经验。”

你一言我一语地三个人就在老爷子致辞的时候悄悄地讲小话，直到牧师先生站在他们两个人身前咳嗽了两声，两个人才在嘉宾善意的微笑下乖乖的并肩站在了牧师先生面前。

“DOMOTO先生，你是否愿意与你身侧的这位先生结成合法的伴侣？你是否愿意无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？”

“我愿意。”

“DOMOTO先生，你是否愿意与你面前的这位男士结为合法伴侣，无论是健康或疾病。贫穷或富有，你都始终愿意与共同分担生活中的一切，你愿意吗？

“我愿意。”

不论是多么深情动人的誓词，在这一刻其实都无法完全的传达出两个人此刻内心真实的感受。决定要举办婚礼之后，两个人其实都没有想过真的站在这里听牧师念这段誓词，然后回答我愿意是什么样的感觉，这是种无论什么样的形容词都显得浅薄的感受。

光一轻轻的揽着刚的后背亲吻他，会场里的声音都如同消失了一般，在这一刻他终于觉得自己的人生当中缺失的那一部分被填补圆满了。

今后的人生，他和刚不仅是恋人，也是彼此的亲人，还有他们的小家伙，无论遇到什么，都是三个人一起去面对。

婚礼的事项很多，最重要的交换戒指之后，作为best man的冈田和长濑先后做了婚礼致辞来祝福他们最好的朋友。接下来还会播放事前制作好的婚礼视频，还有老爷子花了大价钱请来的乐团和歌手演奏歌曲，刚和光一一直也没能坐下，站在凳子旁边手挽着手静静的听着悠扬的乐曲。

等到要新人感谢的时候，光一本来是要去拿自己写好的稿件的，刚却拉了拉他的袖口示意他向下看。

穿着小西装的骏太整个人趴在长凳上，呼吸平稳的睡着了。

两个人就对视一笑无奈的摇摇头，把骏太抱起来交给台下的老爷子，才又回到台上继续他们的发言。

整个婚礼加上晚宴和舞会，一直折腾到半夜才算是结束，送走所有的宾客之后，累得够呛的光一和刚才能坐下来喘口气。

“我现在才知道为什么小准建议我们在酒店定个房间了……”

连西装都懒得脱的刚一进门就倒在了沙发上，光一推他去洗澡也不动，不过推了两下光一也干脆在沙发旁边坐下了，整个人都靠在沙发上。

“幸亏一辈子就结一次婚……累死了。”

半晌又抱怨了一句。

“今晚可是新婚之夜！”

刚连抬头的力气都没有，随便的摆了摆手，“你请便反正我是不想动。”

“啧……”

堂本光一不得不承认他就想一下，全程这么站着又得招待客人，他也一样累得够呛还很饿，宴会的餐点非常丰盛，但他和刚一样都没能吃上几口。

“我刚点了意面，大概很快就能送上来，这个时间我建议我们洗个澡。”

“不想动。”

但两个人都是有点洁癖的人，实在是没法忍受就这么去休息，也没心思去感受什么新婚之夜，抓紧时间飞快地吃了意面洗了澡就躺在床上睡了。

这一觉一口气睡到了第二天下午。

光一醒来的时候还在清醒，幸亏早早的把骏太拜托给了明美阿姨……不，明美妈妈照顾——虽然死也没办法开口叫Gackt舅舅，但是在改口叫妈妈这件事情上光一还是从善如流了。而且蜜月之旅的出发日期也非常明智的订在了婚礼后的第三天，他俩现在才能悠悠闲闲的躺在床上。

光一就这么撑着脑袋看着睡在他身侧的刚，虽然这四年来他每一天都是这样醒来，新婚的意义还是不一样的，仅仅是这样看着刚的睡颜，就让他觉得特别特别的满足。

刚是过了有一会儿才醒来的，眨巴着眼睛还有点懵，数秒之后光一吻了吻他的嘴角，才让怀里的人彻底的清醒过来。

“刚，早安。”

曼市并不常有明媚的太阳，今天的天气却格外的好，从刚的角度看过去，光一的暗金发在阳光下熠熠生辉，像是整个人都会发光一般。

刚忍不住弯起唇角，这个人，是自己要一辈子在一起的人诶，只要想到这一点就让他感觉到幸福。

他稍微抬起头，和光一交换了一个绵长的亲吻。

“早安，おとうさん。”

end.

我在最后是叫亲爱的还是孩子他爸之间犹犹豫豫，但是基于这一篇番外是从恋人变成家人，还是叫孩子他爸比较好w


End file.
